Breaking Point
by CMELO
Summary: Sara shares her dark secret Greg is there to help put the pieced back together. Friends become lovers. Lovers become strangers. Will Greg and Sara find the happiness they hoped or will all be lost because of someone’s deceit? Please be gentle I am ne
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 – Secret Reviled

Sara sat at the table files spanned out in front of her; she was holding a photo of a woman. Baker, Maria the label read, she was beaten and lying in a pool of her own blood. She dropped the picture as if it had burned her finger tips; her brown eyes scanned the remaining photos of the crime scene.

"Sara" Catherine called out from the door "Jim is bringing in our suspect room 3 in 5" the older woman did not wait for a response.

Sara quietly placed the photos back in the folder and stood up, she took a deep breath and walked out, she felt the fire of rage licking at her insides, she stopped seeing Brass gently push the handcuffed man in to room three, she join Catherine.

"I didn't do anything" the man spat glaring at both the woman.

"Come know Mr. Baker if you had done nothing. You would not be here right now" Cat said getting comfortable in her chair.

Sara toss the picture on the table, "Look at her face" was all she said as she leaned across the table.

Brass pointed at the picture "What we need to now is why, an Iron" he shook his head. Mr. Baker's whole face changed his lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Bitch died too soon"

Sara snapped "You are going to fry do you hear me you sick son of a bitch" Catherine grabbed Sara before she could lunge at the man, pulling her from the room.

"What the hell are you doing" Catherine yelled, Nick and Warrick stepped into hallway hearing the raised voices. Sara was shaking

"I am sorry I shouldn't" Sara started but Catherine cut her off

"What is your problem you go crazy whenever we handle cases like this you go crazy! YOU can not be the judge and jury"

Catherine want off on her rant "I told Grissom I did not want to work with you on this" Sara guard shot up.

"You what, how dare you! Who do you think you are? You have tried to black ball me since I arrived here, what bothers you more Catherine is it the fact I solved this case or what happened with Eddie"

Catherine recoiled like she had been slapped. Guilt clearly reflected on her face "If you where as good as Grissom thinks Eddies killers would be in jail right now on for murder not child endangerment or drug possession"

Nick watched the play of emotions flash on Sara's face before her control slipped back into place "You do not deserve to" she continued but Sara stepped into her

"Don't say Catherine, because we all know how you got where you are today". Catherine's hand shot out but Sara caught it "I don't think so" by this time Warrick and Nick pulled them apart.

"Have you both lost your minds you are friends" Nick almost shouted his hands grabbing Sara tightly, she tried to shrug him off not liking to be held

"Get off me" she shoved him "Friends" she said her voice devoid of all emotions her eyes on Catherine "She was never my friend, with friends like her who needs enemies" she broke free of Nick and turned walking right into Grissom.

"Sara go home I will talk to you later" he said his eyes angry, she looked at him and shook her head but left. Greg watched her from the lab as she made her way to the locker room he saw her body vibrating, he looked at Grissom who gave him a nod "Go" Greg quickly grabbed his coat and keys and made his way to the parking lot.

Sara pushed open the door and took in the rain she stood there letting it soak her, she was trapped in her thoughts she did not hear Greg pull up beside her

"Get in" he yelled over the rain, she did not move just starred at the keys in her hand. He hopped out of his SUV and approached her slowly

"Come on Sar I'll take you home" he gently put her in the passenger side by the time he got back in on his side he to was dripping

"My car" was all she said.

The drove in silence until they pulled into her driveway, he took her keys from her cold fingers, once inside he gently said

"Got take a shower and I will find us something to eat" Sara moved on auto pilot but did as she was told. Greg ran back outside to grab his bag of extra clothes. He heard the shower on and smiled.

A short time later Sara walked into the living room "I put fresh towels in the bathroom for you" she said sitting down, he passed her a coffee and went to take a quick shower. She had not moved from her place on the sofa he made himself a coffee and sat next to her "Thanks for bringing me home" she said still not looking at him.

"What happened to you Sara?" he whispered his inner voice yelling "_Trust me_". She looked at him; tears that she struggled to keep at bay made her eyes bright

"I was 13 when my mother killed my father"


	2. Chpt 2 Past & Present

Special Thanks to Oli Phant for all the support and help getting this chapter out. I could not have done it without you

Past and Present

Greg tried to keep from dropping his mug as he choked "I am sorry? Your what" he chocked. He set the coffee on the table.

Sara closed her eyes she did not want him to see the shame there. "I was 13 when my mother killed my father" she repeated.

"Oh shit! Sar, I am so-" he started but she shook her head.

"Greg, I need you to listen". She looked at him her eyes full despair him he clammed right up.

"My father was a hard man, there was no pleasing him. He took his frustration out on my brother and me, but mostly my mom." he watched her as she began to filter through her memories. "He didn't drink or do drugs he was just mean." Her voice was almost a whisper, "This one time my brother was fixing the back fence and he knocked over the can of nails; we all stopped thinking dad was going to go off but he didn't he just kept working, so my brother began to relax. That night at the table we had just finished dinner my brother looked at my father and said, "We did a good job on that fence". Greg felt his heart hammering in his chest blood thundering in his ears as she told him "We were in the kitchen and we heard a thump, both my mother and I ran into the dinning room to find my father on top of my brother hitting him with the handle of the hammer" Sara finally looked at Greg a lone tear sliding down her face.

"You see there was always a price to pay. He broke my brother's jaw and arm that day" Sara suddenly stood up and walked to the window, watching the rain as it fell to the ground, " I was 8 years old when he first broke my collar bone, 10 when he gave me a concussion, and fractured wrist, all because I asked to sleep over at a friends house" Greg stood up and came to stand behind her. He said nothing but wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him, to comfort her while his heart ached for the child who suffered. "My mother took each hit in silence and she would always tell us to not make a sound, to hide and not come out until she came for us"

Greg finally asked a question "No one noticed" she shook her head "No. If they did they never said anything. He would hit us where it could be covered it up. When he broke bones it was because we were clumsy. Hell I thought every family did this that it was normal".

He lead her back to the sofa, making a point to hold sit facing her "There is more Sara. You have come this far let's finish it" the words were spoken softly as he reached out to brush the tears from her face.

"It was my thirteenth birthday when it happened that is when my whole life changed. I wanted to go to the circus, because my friend's mother had bought the tickets as a gift. My father said no. I should have not said anything but I was angry that we could never do anything." She looked at him her face pale and tears now running freely. "I should have known better" her voice her voice thick with tears. She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees, "He started in on my brother, hitting him because he said, "Let her go". Oh Greg I was stuck in one spot I saw him punch my brother over and over until he stopped moving. My mother tried to get in between, but he kept shoving her way, he just kept hitting Steven. I jumped on my brother trying to cover him but this only made my father angrier".

Greg watched his friend live through her nightmare his hands gripped hers, "My father took his belt off and began to hit both me and my mother. He was mad, crazy. Finally he focused on mom. She began to yell for me to hide, but I wouldn't leave" she looked at Greg, his eyes bright as he held back his tears. "I couldn't let him hurt Steven it was all my fault" her words coming faster "He beat my mother like never before. I actually heard her bones crack when he kicked her. Then he picked up the iron, and hit her with it, crushing her check bone"

Sara looked at him "She had been ironing clothes before the argument" she said pointing out a rational fact. "He burned her I still hear her screams. Something snapped inside of me and I began to yell. I saw my mother crawling away - "You want some of this?" - my father whispered lifting the iron he came at me and I did something I never did before: I fought back." Sara was sobbing so hard he could barley make out what she was saying "He hit me knocking me to the floor. He lifted the iron then I heard a "_boom."_ My father fell forward onto me; I thought he was crying because I felt something wet on my face" she was completely hunched over gently rocking herself "My mother shot my father killing him on my thirteenth birthday, I didn't realize it was his blood that covered me until they lifted him off of me" she broke then "it was all my fault" she cried.

Greg pulled her into his arms and held her letting her cry and, he cried with her "I am so sorry" he whispered into her hair "it's not your fault, do you hear me? You were just a little girl" he held her for so long the rain had finally stopped. He noticed she had fallen a sleep, although occasional shudders still making her body tremble. He scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. He was just covering her up when her phone rang.

"Hello" he whispered slowly as he walked out of her room leaving the door open.

"Greg how is she" Grissom asked,

"She is sleeping" Greg sighed as he sat down.

Grissom was quiet at first, "I have marked you both off tonight, call me if you need anything". Greg smiled in the darkness of the kitchen. "Thanks Griss" he murmuring his goodbye before he hung up. Greg sat there trying to process all that had happened tonight. He could not begin to imagine what she had gone through. All the unanswered questions they had about Sara now made sense.

He heard her cry out and he rushed into her bedroom where slept trapped in her nightmare. He gently climbed in bed pulled her close to his body. "I got you," he whispered "You're safe," he repeated soothingly until they were both asleep.

Sara felt warm and safe she slowly opened her eyes, the sun was shinning brightly. She lifted her head her eyes taking in Greg's smiling face; he had been watching her sleep. "Morning" Greg yawned. "Come on time to get up. I am starving," he said. Sara watched him jump out of bed "Come on up" he said before walking out the door.

She moved slowly making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done, she reached for her hairbrush. She looked at her reflection the night came flooding back to her. She dropped the hairbrush into the sink and dropped to her knees as she heaved into the toilet. Tears rushed to her eyes as her shame washed over her. _"I have ruined everything,"_ she whispered leaning her head on the tub rim. She sat on the floor trying to get her sense of embarrassment and shame under control. She stood up and once more looked at her reflection. Yes she was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. But something was different, she leaned into the mirror, then it hit her, her eyes no longer held that haunted sadness.

The tightness around her heart was lighter. Sara re washed her face as she wiped away the water she spoke to her reflection "You will be ok, you can trust Greg. She turned off the light walked down the hallway smelling coffee "I have a new toothbrush" she started but he shook his head "I am covered watch these" he said pointing to the eggs. He was back in a flash with two coffees in hand. They sat at the table "Greg. I" she stammered "Thank you," she finally said. He smiled sending he a wink "What are friends for?" his heart soared when she smiled. "So what happened afterwards" he asked getting up to grab the coffee pot "I mean to your mom and brother" Sara began to clear the table needing something to do.

"My mother was arrested. They did not have things called Battered Wife Syndrome back then, she was charged with murder and died 4 months into her 25 year sentence by another in mate" Greg leaned back in his chair watching her move around the kitchen, trying to act normal. Keeping a tight hold on her emotions.

"How" he asked simply. She responded without looking at him "There was a fight in the yard and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her throat was cut". Sara started to pile the dishes speaking matter –of –fact. "Both my brother and I were split up Steven was only 2 years older than me, by the time I got out of foster care I could not find him, so I don't know"

"Have you tried to look for him?" Greg asked draining the rest of his coffee mug. She gave a nod "Yes but it never panned out. All I know was that he was adopted, the trail goes cold after that". Greg stood up and came to stand beside her taking her hands "Stop" he said his eyes searching hers. He saw the fear clearly reflected in her eyes "You don't have to pretend with me Sara. Not after what we just shared, you can't hide from me," he said with a smile.

Sara fell into him her arms wrapping around his waist. "I am sorry," she groaned into his chest holding back her tears. "I am not use to this," she cried as the dam broke. Greg stood in the kitchen holding his friend, his hands gently rubbing her back.

"Greg I understand if you want to leave" she started not looking at him after a bit.

"Trying to get ride of me?" he laughed pulling away from her to gaze at her tear stained face. "Sorry, not going to happen. Your going to get dressed then we are going to my place and then after that I am not sure but since we both have the night off." She opened her mouth to interrupt but he but he held up a hand "Gris called; we are both off tonight" he took the towel from her hand and shooed her out of the kitchen. "So get going".

comments are welcome - just be gentle


	3. Chpt 3 Friends

A/N - Special Thanks goes out to Oliphant, thank you for you're continued support and words of encouragement. You're guidance is greatly appreciated!.

Chpt 3 Friends & First Kisses

Catherine sat in Grissom's office watching him pace "You were mean Cat, what you said was uncalled for"

Catherine shook her head "I was angry. She went off in that room" she tried to defend her actions

"I am not talking about that! I am talking about what you said about Eddie. You know Sara did all she could and for you to throw that in her face to imply she is a poor CSI."

Catherine stood up "Ok, I will apologize."

Grissom sat down shaking his head. "Apologize because you are sorry and want to, not because you have been told to." The blond rolled her eyes and left his office. He picked up his briefing file and followed her into the meeting room.

Sophie sat beside Warrick and Nick. Catherine sat at the end of the table on her own "Both Greg and Sara are off tonight"

Nick spoke up "How is she doing?"

Grissom replied with out looking up "Give her a call Nick and find out" he passed out the assignments and left.

Nick looked over at Warrick "He gave both Greg and Sara the night off. I think we should drop by after shift" Warrick gave him a nod as he got up to leave.

"Hey Catherine wait up" Warrick called out grabbing her arm.

Catherine tried to shake him off "If you are going to give me a sermon, don't bother," she all but yelled turning to face him.

He stepped back shocked at her out burst, instinctively he held up his hands "Whoa there" he tried to get in. Worry clearly reflected in his eyes as he took in her flush face her eyes were bright with tears she tried to hold back.

"I lost my temper, I am sorry ok," she yelled as her voice shook and the tears finally fell "I screwed up; call it a power kick, a lapse of control" she sobbed. Warrick gently pulled her into the locker room. Once he made sure they were alone he pulled her into his chest.

"I could not stop myself. Lindsey has been so difficult since Eddie died. I don't know what to do; she never listens" Catherine's confession was muffled into his chest, "Sara just makes me so angry she had that guy pegged." Warrick did not miss the hint of jealousy that lacked Catherine's words. The rest was lost as the stress of the last two days wash out of her through her tears. Nick popped his head in and saw Warrick holding Catherine and gently closed the door not wanting to interrupt them.

"None of that is important Cat," he said gently rubbing her shoulder as she tried to pull herself together "It is what you do to fix it that is important". Before she could respond Nick poked his head in the room again with an important warning.

"Sorry to break up this make out session but Grissom is making his way down the hall". Catherine lifted her head and met Warrick's eyes; he smiled and gave her a nod, before stepping away. Catherine took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before, following both Nick and Warrick out of the locker room.

Greg smiled as he glanced over at Sara, sleeping in her seat. He smiled as he thought of their day. Once he had gone home, cleaned up and packed a bag they were off. He had sensed her apprehension when he pulled up in front of the sign that read "Randy Rock Training"

"Greg I don't think" she started but he held up his hand "Give it a chance Sar. It is fun and I think you need to work off some of that pent up aggression." Sara opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

Greg almost laughed out loud when her face screwed up and she squawked with a smack to his arm "Are you saying I am uptight."

He pushed open his door "You're as tight as a drum." He was happy to see her scramble out of the car, all the while glaring daggers at him. He was proud to say she had done really well was a natural. By the end of the lesson she was giving him a run for his money. The last to the top of the rock wall bought lunch. His smile grew as he remembered her reaching the top. She raised her arms in the air, and began to bounce from foot to foot "I am the greatest Rock Climber of all time" she sang doing her best Mohammad Ail impression. They had lunch in the park and he was happy to see her smiling and hear her laugh again.

"Sar, come on hon, we are here." He gently shook her but got no response, so he pulled her keys out of her bag and scooped her up. Once inside he placed her on the sofa. He reached for the phone book to order a pizza when her phone rang.

He snatched it up "Sara's house" he said with a smile.

"Greggo, how is she"

Greg stiffened a bit "Oh is this Nick? Sara's would - be best friend. Took you long enough to call" he was met with cold silence.

"Warrick and I want to stop by later. We have wrapped up our cases and Gris said he would page us if he needed us."

Greg bit back what he really wanted to say. "Ok I was just about to order food; see you in a bit" he hung up the phone, and sat there for a moment. He really did not know why he was go angry with Nick. He stood up and stretched reaching for the pizza flyer that was on the counter.

Then he heard it, a soft cry. He pushed himself away from the chair and walked into the living room, Sara was shaking her head "I'll be good." She was hiding from her father trapped in her nightmare.

Greg reached out to gently shake her. He was not prepared for what happened next. It was like an electric shock jolter her. His hands were reaching for her she closed her eyes tight, "I'll be good" she cried then she felt his fingers grab her shoulder. Before Sara could open her eyes her hands shot out to protect herself. She quickly sat up scurrying to the end of the sofa, her eyes not seeing Greg, not fully awake.

"No!" she cried as she toppled off the sofa into the glass corner table.

"Sara" Greg shouted as he watched her head hit the glass and her hand passing right through it. "My God" he said grabbing her "It me, Sara it's me" he picked her up and dropped to the floor, as he scanned her for injuries.

"Shit" he muttered taking in the cut on her forehead and the gash in her arm

Sara starred at the blood on her hands. "I am sorry" she whispered her face pale.

Greg pulled off his shirt and wrapped her arm "It's ok". Just then there was a knock on her door

"Nick" Greg called out, the door opened and Catherine walked in "Greg" she called out stopping seeing Sara gazing at the blood soaked shirt.

"We need to get to a hospital she fell through the table" Greg said, his voice calm while his insides were raging with fear.

"No hospital" Sara said trying to stand up.

Catherine pulled out her phone, "Hey Nick can you stop and pick up a few things for Sara? Greg just called," Sara watched her rattle off a list of food "Yeah and that new scary movie"

Cat hung up and dialed another number "Marge it's me. Sorry to bother you on your night off. Can you stitch up a friend?" Her eyes meet Sara's for a moment. She rattled off the address and said as she hung up, "My sister will be here in 20 minutes" Greg offered her a smile

"You never told me your sister was a nurse" he said as he pulled Sara to her feet.

Catherine smiled "She works in the ER, she had a wonderful bedside manner" she laughed rolling her eyes as she reached for Sara's other arm.

They moved to the kitchen and Catherine took over applying pressure to the cut. "Sara your first aid kit" Greg asked causing Sara to look at him. Her mouth went dry, her nightmare forgotten. She never noticed Greg's body before; his shoulders were broad and his chest wide. A fine toning of muscle danced beneath his skin as he pulled the kit free. Catherine smiled as she watched Sara eyes eat up her co-worker.

True to her word Marge showed up and assessed the damage "It is a clean cut" she spoke softly to Sara. They watched her apply the numbing cream and stitch up her arm. Before she left she taped up her forehead.

Sara mumbled a "Thank you" as she stood up, "Can I shower" Marge shook her head "don't get the bandage wet. The stitches can come out in 7-10 days" Greg watched her move slowly down the hall and into the bathroom.

Catherine hugged her sister "Thanks I owe you".

Marge was an older version of Catherine "You owe me a lot" Greg excused himself to clean up the broken glass. He was so lost in thought he did not hear Catherine call him.

"What? Sorry" he smiled. Catherine stood by the door hands on her hips a smile on her pretty face.

"You are good for Sara, I will see you tomorrow before shift" she walked over and planted a kiss on the top on his hair. Greg smiled and said "Thanks mom".

Greg stood up holding the box of broken glass "_how do I get her to see that_" he mumbled to himself. As Catherine's words bounced around in his head, his eyes fell on a picture of Sara, Nick and himself at the office BBQ.

"How do I show you have I feel" he whispered to her smiling face "Without scaring you off?"

Down the hall Sara stood beneath the steaming shower. The hot water burning her flesh, her eyes where closed tightly. Trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Get a grip Sidel," her voice echoed in the shower stall. She shut off the water and stepped out. The steam flowed around her caressing her body, hiding her from the pain that threatened to consume her.

Sara wiped the mirror "You're not that girl anymore" she said to her blurred image "He cannot hurt you anymore" she starred at her reflection. When Greg heard the bathroom door open he forced himself to give her some space.

Sara moved around her room her mind racing. She spoke to herself softly as she pulled on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt "You need to control yourself, stop feeling sorry for yourself. The only person to take care of you IS you, now one cares"

Greg softly knocked on her door and softly called through the door "Sar?" Sara stopped like a deer caught in head light when, he opened the door. They faced each other, his eyes searching for her. For the first time Sara spoke back to her inner voice "You're wrong, he cares."

Greg came to stand before her, placing his hands on her shoulders he felt her trembling slightly. "You ok" he asked as his hands begin to gently rub her tense shoulders. His eyes still searching.

Sara tried to smile "I am sorry" but he shook his head still gazing at her. Sara sighed closing her eyes. He pulled her close one hand cupping the back of her head gently stroking her hair while the other held her firmly to him.

"I will be Greg," she said into his chest "I will be ok." He did not know what to say, so he simply held her. Sara closed her eyes allowing herself to almost fall into him. The gently pressure on her back from his gliding fingertips was soothing. Sara found her own hands exploring the trim waist and lower back.

They broke apart when there was a knock on the door "That is either the pizza or Nick and Warrick" he released her and walked out of the room. Greg pulled open the door to see Warrick holding the pizza "We met the pizza guy" Greg smiled and stepped back to let them in.

Sara took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, Nick's face fell "My God Sara what happened?" he gasped taking in her taped forehead and wrapped arm.

Warrick cuffed him in the back of the head stepping in front on him "Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Sara smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into his strong arms.

"Better and hungry" she smiled as he stepped back. Sara's eyes fell on Nick "Hey cowboy"

He scooped her up in his arms holding her tight "I am sorry" he whispered.

"Go sit! Warrick and I will dish out the food," Greg said not looking at them, his anger towards Nick intensified with every touch he placed on Sara.

Warrick laughed gently slapping him on the back "Greggy–boy green is defiantly NOT your best color"

Sara moved with Nick into the living room.

"I am sorry Sara. I should have come or called" his eyes filled with guilt. Sara kissed him "You are here now Nicky" he touched her face "You're my best friend" Sara blinked back tears

"And you're still mine".

Greg and Warrick came in with Pizza and pop soon they were laughing and talking about their night. Sara picked up on the undercurrent of tension between Nick and Greg but said nothing.

"Come on be honest, tell me" Warrick laughed giving her a little shove "You had a problem with me for a long time" Greg was stretched out on the floor his head propped on his hand, Nick was, also on the floor his back supported by the love seat while, Warrick was on the sofa with Sara.

"Yeah I did, you knew how to push all my buttons the wrong way." She smiled "But you grew on me" Nick laughed loudly at her comment "No really" she said touching his leg. "You're a good friend Warrick, you make me feel" She stopped feeling suddenly embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"He makes you feel what?" Nick asked, leaning forward. Greg's eyes were fixed on Sara. He knew Warrick was no threat to him Nick NOW that was another story. He knew on Sara's part it was rooted only on friendship. But Nick was not as quick as he thought when it came to concealing his feeling for Sara. Just then the phone rang "Ohhh saved by the cell" Nick laughed as he pulled his phone free." Sara stood up and reached for the plates on the table.

"Sara we have to motor, Grissom needs us back at lab" Nick said joining her in the kitchen. "You're in tomorrow" he asked hugging her.

"Yes I'll see you then" she said.

Nick kissed her softly "Call me if you need anything".

Warrick spoke softly to Greg "You are staying with her?" Greg nodded "Good" he slapped his shoulder and went to give her a hug. They were alone in the kitchen "Have a good night Sara, get some sleep"

Sara smiled up into his blue green eyes "Hey Warrick" she called out causing him to turn around. "You make me feel safe," she said. He smiled and left.

"Greg" Sara called out "Are you leaving too?" she asked wanting to kick her self as her voice wavered.

"Nope you are stuck with me," he said taking her hands "Leave the dishes" he lead them walked down the hallway "We will watch the movie in here" he pushed open the door to her bedroom. She climbed in bed, as he popped in "Lord of the Rings? Nick is not allowed to pick any more movies" he grunted lying on top of the covers. The room was dark and the only noise came from the T.V.

Greg watched her face as she watched the movie "You like the elf, you're an elf lover"

Sara laughed, "Yup there is something about a man with long blond hair and pointy ears."

"What does Warrick make you feel?" he asked softly rolling over on his side propping his head on his hand so he could gaze down at her. Sara eyes met his.

"Safe. Warrick makes me feel safe" Greg smiled he was not prepare for the wave of jealousy that pass through him. "And Nick." He asked almost afraid to hear her answer.

"Nicky is like a warm sweater, on a cold day, he is my best friend. There is no pretending" she responded simply.

He reached out to tuck a stray hair off her check. "And me? How do I make you feel?" he asked. His eyes locked in on hers.

Suddenly Greg with no shirt on jumped inside her head, her mouth wet dry and suddenly she was very hot. Greg watched as her tongue moistened her lips.

"You are my a lot of things" she whispered "You are my touchstone; I know you are always on my side. You remind me there is more to life than just work; you show me I can laugh at myself, and that it is ok to feel."

Greg watched her face as she spoke. "You're my safety net," she whispered.

Greg smiled "Thank you, you're pretty amazing yourself" he leaned into her placing a kiss on her forehead

Sara's hand cupped his on her check, if he were not leaning into her he would have missed it "And you make me feel beautiful, desirable" his eyes met hers once more.

"You _are_ beautiful and desirable," he whispered lowering his face to her. Greg could not stop himself, as he leaned into her covering her mouth with his.

Thanks to those of you that reviewed, your kind words are great motivation. Please let know if you would like me to continue.


	4. Chpt 4 Flowers and Fear

A/N Special Thanks goes out to Oliphant – You are truly amazing. Thank you for all the support and honesty.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to CSI, although I wish I did.

Chapter 4 – Flowers & Fear

The warm air rushed in through the open window of the black SUV. Warrick sighed as he reached for the volume on the radio. His nerves had taken all they could of Nick's choice in music.

"Hey Rick, do you think Gris would give me the rest of the night off" he asked looking at his friend quickly before starring at the road. "I mean he can call Greg and I would stay with Sara."

Warrick laughed softly feeling for his friend. He had felt the tension between both Nick and Greg. "Why Nick? She is fine with Greg. He is good for her." He offered gently not wanting to hurt his friend.

Nick pulled into the parking lot "Are you saying I am not?" Nick asked his shoulders sagging with some unseen weight. His eyes focused on his hands holding the steering wheel.

"You're Sara's best friend Nick" Warrick started just to be cut off by Nicks louder question.

"ARE you saying I am not good for Sara?" this time he looked at his friend. Warrick pushed open his door and got out.

Once he was standing he said "You're good for Sara as her best friend. But that is just my opinion" he closed the door and walked around the SUV pulling Nick's door open. "Come on we have work to do" he said with a smile.

Nick followed his friend into the building.

Greg's hand slid from Sara's cheek to wrap around her neck, holding her in place as his mouth gently caressed hers. He was not prepared for the soft moan that escaped her mouth. He felt his body tighten with desire as it cut through him.

Sara slid her arm under his shirt to feel the muscles dance beneath his skin. She was falling into the sensations that swarmed her body.

Greg gently pulled away his eyes searching hers; he smiled at what he saw. Sara's brown eyes were dark with desire, her cheeks were flushed. His head dipped down once more to taste her sweetness. His lips gently brushed hers, before he gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth to lavish it with his tongue.

Sara's other hand tangled in his hair to brink hi mouth back to hers. Her mouth opened allowing him entrance. Greg was lost at that moment as his tongue touched hers. His arms snaked around her pulling her firmly against him. He was not too sure how she settled on top of him, not that me minded and her hands were on his chest pulling his shirt. This didn't bother him either.

Finally they pulled away needing air "Greg" she moaned kissing is neck. He wrapped his arms around her and went to roll over. One minute they were on the bed the next whey were on the floor.

Sara looked up at Greg and could not stop the laugh that erupted from her, "Boy that was smooth Mr. Sanders"; she laughed hitting him on the shoulder gently. "Get off me" she laughed.

Greg sat up trying to assess what happened. Soon his laughter joined hers. Once the laughter died down she turned to look at him "Greg" she started but he smiled placing a finger on her swollen lips.

"Don't say anything Sara. I am sorry if I crossed that line. I just could not help myself." The look in his eyes made Sara's flesh hot. She did the only thing she could because her mind could not form words when he looked at her like that.

Sara stood up and reached to help him to his feet. Once they were standing she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him softly. His hands settled on her hip. As she pulled away she smiled "I don't know what this is Greg. All I know is it feels right."

Greg smiled laughing softly. "Sar" he started but she shook her head.

"Let's take it slow Greg. I want to do this right; you make me feel alive," she said suddenly embarrassed by her honestly. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Does this mean I have to sleep on the sofa?" he asked wanting to ease the tension that suddenly appeared. Sara laughed looking into his handsome face.

"You can sleep on your side of the bed and keep those lethal lips off of me" she stepped away from him to straighten up the bed. "Go get ready for bed" she called over her shoulder. Once he was gone she sat on the corner of the bed touching her lips, her mind racing. Sara could not deny the feelings he made her feel. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; the woman looking back at her was radiant. "He really likes me" she smiled standing up as he walked back into the room wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.

"You did not indicate, the amount of clothing I had to wear" Sara could not take her eyes off his body. His legs were long and lean his chest broad. She went to say something but he held up his hand to stop her "I will behave Sara" He dropped two of his fingers leaving three upright "Scouts honor"

Sara rewound the Lord of the Rings Two Towers, and climbed into bed mumbling "You're not the one I am worried about." Greg smiled as he to climbed in. Sara was the first to nod off, Greg simply sat back watching her.

"I have been waiting for this moment for the last 4 years" he said gently kissing her forehead. Sara smiled whispering his name before settling against him. Her arm and head resting on his chest. Greg tumbled into sleep just as the battle at helms deep began.

Catherine starred wide-eyed at Jim. "You have got to be kidding me. How can this happen?" Her voice was rising. She pushed her chair back with enough force to send it on it's back.

"Catherine we can help it if the suspect post bail, he is clean he has no previous charges." Brass shook his head his eyes pleading.

Catherine shook her hair "He killed his wife Jim! He confessed" her mind racing thinking of the crime scene.

"He is saying he was forced into it" Jim sighed seeing Grissom walk in. He sat down and opened his file.

"I just spoke to the DA and they have agreed to place him under house surveillance, who ever filled out the charge papers made some mistakes" he said offering them both a copy.

Catherine skimmed the sheet. "This is crap; his was the only DNA found at the sight and on the victim, not to mention his prints on the iron and the wall in blood." She yelled tossing the paper back at him. "Who signed off on this? Who screwed up? She demanded. "YOU sent both Sara and I home" Grissom looked at her.

"Sophie signed off on this report. She had just pulled a double." Catherine laughed "Wonderful oversight, so this means we have to test everything again and do the same job twice."

Before Jim or Grissom could respond there was a knock on the door. Eckley walked in "We have a problem. Mr. Baker managed to elude the officers parked in front of his home."

Catherine looked at Grissom he caught the flash of fear in her blue eyes.

"Jim can you drive me home?" she asked

Brass stood up "No problem" he said offering a smile.

Catherine stopped at the door "Someone has to tell Sara."

Brass pulled into Catherine's driveway "I would like to come in and make sure everything is locked up" he smiled, not wanting to scare her. Catherine smiled and opened her door.

"Sure it would make me fell better". She said walking to her door.

He watched from the shadows raging fueled his madness "Cheap dirty whore" he whispered.

Jim sighed as he waited in his car for the uniform to arrive at Cat's home. He was happy to see nothing out of place on her home. Windows and doors were solid.

Back at the lab Sophie sat at the table waiting for Grissom. She noticed both Nick and Warrick in the other room, "You have to meet Eckley in the morning" he said walking into the room.

"I gathered that much" she sighed standing up to make coffee. "I have pulled my case files for the last three shifts for you to review." She walked back to the table.

Nicked walked into the room "I am going back to Sara's to let her know about this" He said all but glaring at the woman who stood before him. He turned on his heel storming out of the room.

"Go home Sophie, you meet with Eckley at 10:30am. Grissom said getting to his feet. He was suddenly very tired.

"Can I tempt you with breakfast?" she asked smiling. He looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Do you not realize what you have done here? This man beat his wife to death and you gave him a walking card" he went to say more but stopped him self and left the room.

Sophie reached for her coat punched out and left the building. Once in her car she muttered "God forbid something happen to your precious night twins" she jammed her car in to reverse and drove into the night.

Greg groaned, he opened his eyes and blinked the sun was coming through Sara's bedroom window. He looked down at her snuggled into his side. Knocking … Someone was knocking on the door. He gently slipped from bed and went to the front door. "This had better be good" he grumbled running his hand through his wild hair. What he did not expect was to find Nick standing there with coffee and donuts.

Nick's face lost some color seeing Greg standing there almost naked. "Did I wake you? I need to talk to Sara, it is important," he said walking in. Greg glared at him.

"She is still in bed." He noticed Nick starring at the sofa.

"You slept with her!" Nick said his voice getting louder as he turned on Greg. "How could you do that knowing she is vulnerable?" He all but yelled.

Greg stood his ground, "What does or does not happen between Sara and myself is our business. You had best accept that right now," he turned walking back down the hall and into her room.

"Sara wake up hon." he said gently shaking her. She rolled over "5 more minutes" she sighed.

"Come on Nick is here and he has coffee," he said reaching for his pants and a t-shirt.

"Did you say coffee?" she said sitting up. She climbed out of bed and stretched, yawing. He watched her grab her robe and make her way down the hall. Moments later he heard the water running.

Greg went out to meet Nick who was sitting in the airy kitchen. He had put the donuts on a plate. The said nothing. Sara walked in a few moments later dressed in a pair of shorts and a little top. There was a deep bruise forming on her forehead where her cut was.

"What brings you by so early cowboy" she said sitting down. He passed her a coffee, while watching Greg reach for the first aid kit. He sat down beside her taking her arm. Nick could not miss the connection they seem to share a comfort that he knew Sara and he could never share. A great sadness filled his hear. Just then the phone rang. Sara excused herself and got up to answer it.

"Greggo I am sorry for the way I acted" Nick said. Greg smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"You care for her" he said placing what he would need on the table. "I care for her too Nick, my intention is not to hurt or take advantage of her" he said looking at the older man.

Nothing else was aid as she walked back into the kitchen. "Grissom is on his way over with Catherine and Lindsey. He asked for you to wait for him" Sara reached for her coffee, "Nick, go lie down while we wait. You look dead on your feet."

"Thanks," he smiled "just let me get my bag from the car"

Sara watched Greg cut away the bandage, he cleaned and re wrapped her arm. "Lets get Nick settled and take our coffee out on the deck" he said.

They were seated outside 20 minutes later, Sara had propped her legs on the railing enjoying the feel of the sun. "You need some plants out here Sara, concrete jungle does not mean just concrete" he laughed.

"We could get some today" she offered taking his hand. He smiled at her simple gesture of contact.

"It is a deal" he continued smiling as they watched the neighborhood wake up around them.

Almost two hours later Sara and Greg watched Catherine drive up with Grissom.

"I'll go get Nick" Greg said standing up. He stopped in the kitchen to put the coffee pot on. Sara had already set the table outside. She went to open the front door.

"Hey Lindsey" Sara said hugging the girl; she smiled at Catherine and Grissom. He did not question her about her injuries.

"I have set up the table outside. Go on out and I will bring everything out. Lindsey want to help me?" she asked. Sara loaded up the tray with empty mugs "You take those and I will grab the pot" she said following the girl. Sara noticed Catherine's pale face. She was about to go back inside when Greg came out with Nick carrying the donuts, muffins and fruit.

"Thanks" she said touching his shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by Grissom who frowned. Once they were seated did he speak. Catherine did not move. Sara grabbed a blueberry muffin cutting it in half spreading a little butter on it, then some fruit. She placed it in front of the older woman "Eat up" Catherine came back to herself. "Thank you"

"We have a problem" Grissom started, explaining what had happened. By the time he was done Sara was stone cold. "You think he will come after us?" she asked. Greg took her hand under the table.

Grissom looked at Catherine "This was on my door step this morning" she said reaching into her bag pulling out a plastic bag holding a cord inside. "There was no note."

Sara's face went pale as she looked at the severed ironing cord. Now she knew why Catherine was so upset. "What do we do" she as Greg took the bag.

"We wait and we will catch him, you both have unmarked cars outside" Grissom went on to explain how Mia was re testing the evidence and they should have a warrant by tonight to re arrest him charging him with first degree murder and skipping bail.

As they stood up to leave Sara looked at Catherine "Why don't you go home? Greg and I are going to the Garden shop we will keep Lindsey" the young girl looked at her mother.

"Please can I stay?"

Catherine smiled giving nod "Sure and Thank you" Sara waked them out.

"We will drop her off before shift and pick you up," Catherine did not argue. Nick went back to bed while Greg showered and both Lindsey and Sara cleaned up. What they were no aware of were the eyes that watched from across the street.

Grissom dropped Catherine off and waiting until she was inside to drive away. "Hey" Warrick called out from her kitchen causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Holy shit, you scared me" she said picking up the things she dropped. He smiled and came to help "I thought you might feel better if someone were here. I used the key you gave me" Catherine looked at him smiling

"Thanks" Catherine smiled at him as she stood up "I am so tired" Warrick, pulled her into a hug and said "Go sleep; I will be out here if you need me."

Catherine kissed his check and did what she was told.

Sara came out to survey their work; Lindsey was asleep on the sofa. "You look wonderful" Greg said wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sara took in the flashes of color on her patio. They had planted two rose bushes, along the fence while tulips and daisies were spread out in the garden they had created.

She turned in his arms "Thank you for helping me" she said. He leaned into cover her mouth in a soft kiss. He pulled away and sat down reaching for her to join him.

"Sara I want you to come and stay with me until we find this guy" Greg said stroking her back.

She looked at him with a smile "No Greg I won't run away" he let it drop not wanting to break the mood. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, all to soon it was time to get Nick up and get ready for work.

They were just getting ready to leave when Sara opened the door and stopped when she saw a black cord on her welcome mat. Nick noticed her stiff shoulders.

"What is it?" he said coming over to her. "Greg, grab me a bag" he gently moved her "And some gloves" he called out as well.

"What's wrong?" he said his voice dying off upon seeing the cord. He watched Nick lift it gently and place it in the bag. "I'll take this with me" was all he said making his way to his SUV.

Lindsey took Sara's hand "Thanks I had a great day." Sara was forced out of her thoughts.

"You were a big help, Lindsey" They locked up her place and were off to pick up Catherine. The ride over was a quiet one. Sara was not surprise to see Warrick with Catherine. She new her friend had deep feelings for the older woman. Soon they were off to the lab.

Grissom passed out assignments "Warrick you and Sara have DB at the Community Center" They stood up ready to go; Greg sent her a wink before they left.

Sophie sat in the lab as she was stuck on paper work duty for the next three weeks. She tried to hide her glare as Sara walked by. She watched Nick make his way to lab while Grissom sat talking to Catherine and Greg.

Warrick and Sara wrapped up their case rather quickly as it was an open shut case. They dropped off their evidence for processing. Catherine was back as well having just sat down. "Greg is helping Mia she is pretty backed up," she offered.

Grissom came in "We have a shooting in the warehouse district who wants it" Sara and Catherine spoke up. Soon they were off Sara driving. "Sara, I just want to say" Catherine started looking at the younger woman.

"Catherine don't worry about it. We were angry, let just focus on being friends ok?" Sara smiled at her. Catherine gave a sigh and a nod "I would like that".

At the scene Jim met them giving them a run down. "The body is in the back room off to the left. In the rear of the ware house there are fresh tire tracks that lead off on to the side road." Sara smiled "I'll take the back" The blond gave a nod and made her way inside.

Back at the lab Greg was getting angry with Grissom "How could you let them go out there together?"

Gill shook his head "I was not thinking"

Sara began to take photos of the tire tracks, she also noticed drag marks, inside Catherine was processing the body David just leaving." Jim came in

"Catherine I have to motor; there is a uniform outside he will leave with you" she smiled going back to her work.

Catherine became so involved with her work she did not see the dark figure coming up behind her. Catherine was reaching for a bindle when something caught her eye she turned her head, then she saw stars. Kevin Baker waited until the moment was right. When he saw her turning to look at him he stuck out, his fist connecting with the side of her face. Catherine tumbled to the floor, dazed.

Sara heard a thump inside; she pulled out her phone calling the older woman. When there was no response, she made her way inside. The building was dark the only source of light came from her flashlight. She was half way there when she heard Catherine's muffled cry. Sara dropped her kit and ran in to the room.

Kevin was waiting for her behind the door as she rushed over to her bleeding friend. He slammed the door locking them in the cell. Sara went cold as she starred at him. He had that crazed look on his face. "You bitches are mine" he spat. Sara got to her feet, helping Catherine who was still dazed. Her eyes searched franticly for a way out. There was only the one door all three walls where metal the fourth was half glass. "No big words now," he said advancing on them. Sara noticed for the first time the chunk of wood he had in his hands.

"You don't want to do this Mr. Baker" Sara started trying to calm him as fear gripped her insides. The slowly began to move circling the room.

"You both need to be taught a lesson," he said swinging the 2x4. Sara moved but not quick enough. Pain seized her shoulder when the wood made contact. She shoved Catherine out of the way, tackling the man. They both hit the floor. She grabbed for the wood. Catherine picked up a chair hitting him across the back trying to get him off a Sara. He got up quickly sending a swift kick to Sara stomach. Catherine tried to run for the door, but he caught her.

"Babe the party is just getting started" he said laughing madly as he grabbed a hand full of he hair. That is all Catherine remembered for his fist made contact with her face. She was bleeding by the time he dropped her. His foot came up stomping her body repeatedly. He was off in his own world as he kicked her "You need to learn your place" he seemed to chant over and over.

Sara saw the 2x4 lying on the ground she crawled over getting to feet shaking; the cut on her forehead had begun to bleed. She was sure he had broken some of her ribs. She picked it up and went to aid her friend. She approached and swung with everything in her. Kevin Baker fell forward from the force of her blow. It took him a moment to get to his feet. "You're a rough one," he laughed Sara managed to get in front of Catherine.

"You're a sick son of a bitch" she spat it was hard to breath. Catherine felt her side vibrate, she pushed her way out of the dark pain the surrounded her. She heard Sara talking to baker; she opened her eyes blood stinging them. She slowly reached for her phone. "Cat" she heard Greg voice.

Catherine tried to speak but nothing came out, her eyes were transfixed on Sara as she kept Baker at bay. "Help us," she whispered. Greg's blood ran cold hearing her battered voice.

"Where is Sara?" Greg shouted into phone causing the other to run over. Catherine's eyes widened as she watched Baker run at Sara his shoulder connected with her upper chest his fists flying. "He is going to kill her," she yelled before the phone went dead.

Greg stared at the phone "He's got them" he shouted running for the door, Warrick and Nick on his heels. Grissom was already on the phone with Brass.

Catherine could not move. Her body was raked with pain she was sure her arm was broken. She watched his man plummet her friend. Sara fought like a hellcat, flashes of her father danced before her eyes.

Catherine watched in horror as Sara gave almost as good as she got, "Bitch" he spat as he pinned her beneath him. Sara knew if he pinned her arms it would be the end. Tears rushed to her eyes as she felt the stitches in her arm rip and pull.

Sara tried to focus on her defense training, He was too strong.

Greg drove like a mad man, his heart in his throat. They made the drive to the warehouse district in twenty minutes flat. He put the car in park and flung the door open. He did not stop when he saw the uniform cop sprawled on the ground.

"Sara" he yelled running into the warehouse. Brass pulled up his lights flashing gun drawn. What he saw robbed him of his breath. Catherine lay on the ground in a bloody pool like a broken doll. Sara was pinned under Baker trying to ward off his blows. He all but through himself at the door. But it was sealed. Baker smiled seeing he had an audience. A quick punch to Sara's already injured shoulder tapped her already draining energy. His eyes met Greg's. He leaned down roughly kissing Sara, who tried to shake him off. The others where working on the door.

Nick watched in horror as he reached for a lead pipe raising it high above his head "Game over. Whore" he laughed hysterically.

"Shoot it out" Greg yelled to Brass who pulled his gun aiming at the three-inch glass. He opened fire. Warrick watched it split as spider cracks ran across the surface. He saw his friend ran at the glass, his feet took flight. Together both Greg and Warrick crashed through the glass smashing it, not caring as the glass cut into them. They hit the ground rolling. Warrick tackled Baker grabbing the pipe. His own fist connected with the man's face with a satisfying crunch. Brass took aim and fire once more. Sara screamed as she felt his blood splatter all over them. Greg looked at her beaten body. "We need a medic," he yelled.

"I am here Sara," he said. Sara was lost, her screams filled the room, she screamed herself horse until everything went black.

A/N - Thanks to those of you that reviewed, your words are great motivation. Please let know if you would like me to continue. This chapter gave me some trouble!


	5. Chpt 5 New Beginnings

A/N

Special Thanks to Oliphnt, without your help this story would still be bouncing around in my head.

Sorry for the delay, Life got in the way. Sorry won't let it happen again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5 – New Beginnings

The warehouse was chaos. Warrick pulled the door open allowing the EMT's in. He was beside Catherine gently talking to her

"Catherine, open your eyes" he gently pleaded. There was no response

"You need to step back sir" he was told. Greg was being told to move as well. Soon both Catherine and Sara were being rushed to awaiting ambulances.

"This is your fault" Warrick said looking at Grissom. "You let them come here unprepared" he took a step towards Grissom; but Greg stopped him with his hands on his chest.

"Come on Warrick we have to go" he gently pulled his friend outside.

"We need to check your cuts please" the young EMT said. Greg shook his head.

"No I need to be there when she wakes up" Greg almost yelled causing Grissom to approach him.

"Let them look you over" he said gently sitting down next to him "I thought they would be ok. I am sorry Greg, you know I care deeply for Sara" Greg shook his head

"I have to go Grissom" he moved away from the EMT walking to his car "I need to be there" Grissom stood up "You don't understand" he yelled. He still heard her screams in his head. Grissom gave him a nod.

"Ok I will drive" was all he said holding out his hand. Nick stayed back to begin processing the scene.

Warrick did not say a word on the way to the hospital. Once there they had to wait. Both Greg and Warrick finally allowed nurses to look them over.

"You're both lucky you didn't kill yourself," she flirted as she taped them back together.

After an hour the Doctor came out to meet with them. He started with Catherine.

"She has a severe concussion, a fractured wrist and forearm. There is severe deep bruising on her face. She is very lucky if the blow had been much harder her skull would have caved in." Warrick sat down his legs not able to hold him any longer.

"As for Ms. Sidle her injuries will heal, there is a small crack to her shoulder joint, more painful than a break. She was beaten pretty badly. I don't know if she is extremely brave or stupid. She has sprained both her wrists. They are both asleep." The Doctor looked at Grissom stopping nurse "Please provide Mr. Grissom with the clothes from room 221"

Greg was not able to breathe as relief flooded him. It took him a moment to realize that the Doctor was speaking to him.

"Are you Greg?" he asked again, annoyance clearly reflected in his face. Greg still unable to speak shook his head.

"She was asking for you" he wrote something down and turned on his heel walking quickly away.

Greg almost ran to her dark room, he stopped blinking away his tears seeing her. Sara look horrible; her face and neck were mess, large black, blue and red bruises covered most of her face. She had a cut that ran from her eye brow to mid check. Her lip was split in two places. He approached the bed sitting in the chair, and He gently took her hand which was wrapped. When he saw her fingers were swollen and bruised, he realized her hands were covered in defensive wounds.

"Sar, I am here" he whispered kissing her wrapped knuckles.

Warrick stood at the foot of Catherine's bed. Her head was wrapped and one side of her face was badly bruised. Grissom has gone to get make arrangements for Lindsey. He was overwhelmed by his emotions he gently sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey Girl I need you to open those beautiful eyes." He said his fingers gently stroking her uninjured check. Tears flooded his blue eyes when Catherine slowly opened her eyes to gaze at him.

He kissed her gently not caring about the consequences. "I have wasted so much time because I have been afraid"

Catherine smiled and croaked "About time."

Greg became instantly alert when he felt someone touch him, "What" he said almost falling out of his chair. Nick stood before him holding a bag

"Greggo, I brought you some clothes. You can shower down the hall. I don't want her to see you like that" Greg did not want to leave her but noticed the dry blood on his shirt and stood up.

"I won't be long" he noticed Warrick asleep in the chair next to Catherine. He made his way down the hall and into the shower room. He starred at his own reflection he had tiny surface cuts on his face. They looked red and angry against his pale flesh. He took off his clothes, showered quickly, and was back inside the room. He smiled seeing Nick has also brought both him and Warrick breakfast.

Nick, Greg and Warrick sat in the middle of the room each looking at Sara and Catherine to see if they had woken up.

"Kevin Baker survived surgery; he is on the 8th floor." Nick said looking at Sara.

"Who will be doing the processing?" Warrick asked reaching for another bagel. Nick swallowed his mouth full of coffee. "Sofia since we are short handed. Ecklie has given us three guys from days until you two come back"

As if on cue Sofia walked in camera in tow. She smiled seeing them. She went to draw the curtain around Sara when Greg stopped her "What are you doing?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Greg I need to get photos of her injuries and take samples" Sofia smiled touching is chest. He shook his head

"Take your samples, no photos" he reached for her camera. Sofia stepped back holding her camera out of reach.

"Why not" she asked, getting angry.

"You will wait until she is awake to take pictures" Greg dropped his hands to his hips glaring at her.

"Ok" she said pasting a smile on her face. Her blood was boiling; she opened her case and took Sara's hand. _Your little poor lonely act will only get you so far. First Grissom now Greg. YOU CANT HAVE THEM BOTH" _her inner voice screamed until Warrick's voice broke into her madness

"Take it easy there, her hands are wrapped for a reason" Warrick called out coming to stand beside her.

Sofia relaxed her hold. "I need to take the bandages off. Two of Baker's teeth are broken and I want to see if she has the impressions" Greg stood up watching as she unwrapped Sara's battered hands.

"Yup there they are" she pointed them out. Nick shook his head "How would she get his teeth impression on her hand" Greg closed his eyes seeing her bruised and broken skin. She had torn the gash on her arm the stitched almost ripping her arm to shreds during her battle to survive.

They all jumped hearing Catherine's voice. "She was protecting me" Warrick was the first to recover he was at her side

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked taking her hand.

"Like I have been beaten up" she lifted her arms allowing him to help her sit up. "Oh wait I was" she tried to joke failing miserably.

"She was protecting you" Nick asked after dropping a kiss on her check. Catherine took the juice Warrick offered her.

"Slowly" he said helping her hold the plastic cup, her hands were trembling.

Just then Grissom walked in. His face lit up seeing his old friend awake. "Linds is fine" he said leaning into kiss her. Catherine smiled her head was pounding like a jackhammer were going off inside her skull.

Greg had gone for the Doctor, soon they were standing in the too bright hallway.

"I hate the smell of this place" he said sitting down, he was tired. His life had been tossed upside with in the last 48 hours and he was tired

Warrick was on his feet seeing the Doctor. "She need to rest, her vitals are strong." He said nothing more leaving them. They filed back into the room Sofia went back to Sara.

By this time Brass had arrived with flowers for both Sara and Catherine, he was happy to see her awake. They watched him lean over and gently speak to Sara. Once he straightened up he was all business.

"Catherine? Are you up to telling us what happened?" he asked sitting down pulling out his note pad.

The blond touched her forehead "I will try my head is killing me" she said closing her eyes. Warrick took her hand. She offered him a smiled.

"You left I went inside, and I was processing the scene when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to --" she stopped tears rushed to her eyes she took a moment.

Warrick sat next to her she gently leaned on him "Go on" he whispered.

"He came out of nowhere. I did not realize until it was too late, he hit me over and over I couldn't move. I tried but…" she began to cry. This took Nick and Greg by surprise; they had never seen her cry before. Catherine was the strong, and in- control older CSI, tough as nails. Nick looked away unable to see his friend show such emotion.

Sofia sat next to Sara rolling her eyes.

"Sara came in and she tackled him I think. All I know is she took him off his feet." she said trying to control her emotions, her hand touched her bandaged forehead, her eyes were closed. "Baker stood up and had a 2x4 in his hand, he swung at Sara who pushed me out of the way, he hit her, then he was on top of her, she fought him but" the tears where coming hard now.

Her words bled together in her effort to purge her pain. "I hit him with a chair and ran for the door but, he caught me and he just kept hitting me over and over" Warrick was holding her as she relived her horror.

"Sara broke the 2x4 over his back but he just kept coming. He tackled her and went crazy, but she fought him. All I remember is hearing their fists connecting. He was cussing her out and she was giving it right back to him."

Catherine lifted her head to look at Greg "I think she called him Dad, but I am not sure. It was almost like she was keeping him focused on her. She would not let him come near me. I blacked out and woke up when Greg phoned. That is all I remember"

Grissom watched his friend crumble into herself crying like a child within Warrick's protective arms.

Brass stood up "Greg what did you hear" he asked the younger man.

"Nothing but noise at first, then I heard Cat scream 'He is going to kill her!' Things fell into place after that"

Brass smiled "She was very lucky, she will be ok" he spoke to no one in particular

"She is a strong woman, believe it or not he looks worse then she does." He turned to the younger man trying to make him smile.

"Remind me not to piss her off" he left on that statement asking Grissom to follow.

Soon it was quiet Catherine was sleeping once more. Greg smiled feeling someone touch his face, he was leaning forward his head resting by her hand in the bed.

"It is about time" Greg spoke without opening his eyes. Afraid he could not keep his tears at bay if he where to look at her battered face.

"Thirsty" she moaned, he moved quickly offering her some water through a straw. He pushed the button for the nurse.

"Good you're awake" the little woman in white said. Greg stepped back watching the nurse spin around Sara, who insisted she wanted to go home.

"Not for a few days" the little woman said.

Sara asked about Catherine, Greg quietly filled her in. She was happy to hear her friend would be alright.

"Greg I want to go home" she insisted her eyes dropping as sleep was once more upon her.

"Soon" was all he said sitting back relief washing over him in waves.

Sara was finally sent home but only if someone was to stay with her. She was under strict orders not to move her shoulder until it healed. Greg had jumped in to assist. Their feeling seem to grow with each day. A comfortable silence formed between them, there was not a need to fill each moment with talking. They were quiet happy to just be near each other expressing their new found feeling without words.

He seemed to fall in love with Sara all over again as he watched her struggle through her therapy and memories with grit and strength. The only problem was he still could not be completely honest with her about his feelings. There were moments he felt they were not on the same page. He also was a bit intimidated at her closeness with his boss. Grissom had been a permanent fixture since the attack. He stopped by almost every day. Asked for weekly updated on her therapy. Sara was comfortable with Grissom, a little too comfortable for Greg's liking.

Catherine on the other hand was having a hard time, since the attack she refused to counseling of any kind stating she was fine. Her body healed and was good as new. Warrick was by her side offering her his comfort and love. But not even that could keep the memories at bay...

_4 months later_

"You're not going to give me a little hint?" Sara pleaded, gazing at Greg who sat in the seat beside her. They were on their way to the gym for a workout. Since the attack Sara felt it necessary to strengthen her already willowy frame.

"Nope so stop asking" he laughed at they pulled into the parking lot. She sighed was they walking into the building. Gary Sara's trainer smiled seeing her.

Greg felt himself tighten with desire as heat rushed through his body seeing Sara in spandex. Not that her body was not sexy before, he watched Gary pushing her as she curled up into a sit up. He watched her. A trickle of sweat slid down her tight stomach and get lost in the space between her back and the mat.

Sara closed out the burn in her abs as Gary counted. "I love him" she thought, _So tell him_ her inner voice sang out. What if he does not love me she asked herself just to hear _He is worth the chance Sidle tell him, you owe it yourself and him"_

"Ok Sara" Gary said slapping her on her butt.

"Great Job hit the showers" Gary said. She got up tossing her towel at Greg smiling.

Gary smiled seeing Greg's hungry eyes follow her body. "Your turn Romeo" he laughed as Greg face went flush.

Sara met up with Greg by the car; they did not speak until they were on the road.

"I'll pick you up at 7, please be ready" he said dramatically sighing. She gently slapped his shoulder laughing.

"Oooohhhh, those are fighting words Sanders" he stopped in front of her place and got out pulling her door open. He waked her to the door and opened it for her, ever the gentleman.

Sara leaned into him, wrapping her arms wrapping around his neck "I will see you later" she said kissing him softly, gently gliding her tongue over his lower lip. He groaned when she pulled away smiling.

"See ya later" she all but ran into the door closing it.

Greg stood gazing at the door. "Oh you are so gonna pay for that Sidle" he called through the door. He turned and soon he was driving to his place. _Tonight is the night _he thought unlocking his door. He went to make sure everything was perfect. He was going to come clean with Sara. He was pretty sure she felt the same way he did. There was a lot his co worker did not know about Greg Sanders.

Sara climbed out of the tub her hair wrapped in towel. She quickly dried herself off and put on her robe. She went back to her room and pushed play on the CD player to fill the room with Melissa Etheridge's raspy voice. She sat before the mirror. She applied very little make up, a little mascara and lip liner and a gloss. She worked some mouse through her hair to let soft lose curls frame her face and neck

She smiled as she reached for her undergarments. Greg was in for a shock. Sara was ready to move to the next level of their relationship. Sara watched herself as she creamed her legs. She reached for the black tiny thong; and slowly pulled it up her legs then turned to survey her backend making sure the wisp of lace was straight. She reached for the matching bra, lacing her arms through and set the clap in the front. The garment hugged her breasts, barely covering her medium size mounds. Sara smiled at her reflection.

She made her way to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine, she sat on the sofa feeling naughty. She did not know how Greg managed to get them out of work for a long weekend but she would be forever grateful and was determined to make sure he would be as well.

Suddenly her phone rang "Hello". Warrick's voice sounded in ear.

"Hey Girl" Warrick's voice cheerfully sounded in her hear. . Sara looked around grabbing a blanket which she quickly draped over her body.

"Hey" she said glad no one could see her blush. "What's up?"

"Nothing on my way to work, can you do me a favor?" he asked pulling over. Sara heard the mild desperation in his voice.

"What can I do Warrick" she asked suddenly worried.

"I know you have plans with Greggo this weekend. But when you get back can you talk to Catherine or one better. Can you try to get her to talk to you" he asked.

Sara was sad for her friend, she new the kind of hell Catherine was going through. Sara put her glass down.

"I will call her when I get back." She said, smiling hearing him sigh into the phone.

"Thank you Sar, I owe you" he laughed.

"You own me nothing Warrick, just keep doing what you're doing" she offered looking at the clock she had 20 minutes before Greg arrived.

"I won't keep you" he said "Have a great weekend and should Greg step out of line, I have added my number to your cell's speed dial #4."

Sara laughed and said her goodbyes. She ran to her room and pulled on her dress.

It was short cut just above her knees. The straps were thin and just sat on her shoulders. It hugged Sara's body like it was made for her. She was just slipping on her shoes when the bell rang. She smiled checking her reflection once more.

She grabbed her hand bag and went to the door, pulling it open. Her smile fell seeing an old man in a black suite on her doorstep.

"Ms. Sidle you are looking lovely" he said offering her his arm. "Mr. Sanders has been delayed and he sent me to pick you up" Sara smiled taking his arm. She locked her door and allowed the older man to lead her to black Mercedes.

In true chivalrous fashion the man opened the door for her. She was a little shaken as fear welled up inside of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming her nerves.

The driver pulled on to the freeway heading out of town "Where are we going" her voice laced with panic to her own ears. "If you will, please lift the phone, Ms. Sidle" he said smiling at her gently.

Sara reached for the phone she heard it ring.

"Are you giving my driver a hard time?" Greg's voice sounded in her ear. Sara smiled trying to calm her fear.

"Sara" Greg asked getting worried when she did not respond. "Sar"

"I am here, you could have told me you were sending a driver" she tried to make light of her fear.

Greg heard the fear in her voice and he suddenly understood "Sar I am sorry. I did not think, are you alright? Patrick his harmless married with 5 kids" he offered trying to ease her fear.

Sara had come a long way, but she was still prone to sever panic attack and nightmares. Her therapist is certain they will ease as time passes and Sara moves forward.

"What is going on Greg" She asked opening the window the Car was suddenly stifling hot.

Greg laughed trying to get her to focus on him instead her fear. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Sara opened her mouth then closed it, her brain wrapped around the questions and before she could really think about it she responded

"Yes I trust you" she stammered. His carefree laughter filled her ear

"Sar put me on speaker" he asked. Sara did as he asked suddenly Greg's voice filled the car.

"Patrick, Sara is a bit nervous. Please tell her where you are headed, also turn up the air conditioner she is a bit warm in the back." Sara watched in amazement as the driver did as he was told.

"Sara relax you have about another half hour before you arrive my love" he said. "Would you like me to stay on the line" he asked.

Sara felt warmth spread through her at his words, she leaned back her heart rate slowing to a normal rate.

"No I will be ok" she smiled hearing him hang up.

She looked out the window at the passing scenery. Patrick smiled seeing the woman in the back visibly relax. _She would be good for our Greggers _he thought as he focused on the road.

Sara gasped as they pulled up to this beautiful white column house, the trees were lush and full, the walkway was sprinkled with colorful flowers.

"This way Ms. Sidle" Patrick gestured with his gloved hand. Sara had forgotten he was there.

"Sara please Ms. Sidle was my mother" she offered with a smile. Patrick's older eye caught the shimmer of sadness that passed over her eyes before she quickly masked it.

"Sara if I may" he said smiled offering her his arm, which she took. Together they walked down the long walkway to the solid wood and glass doors.

Just as they arrived in front of the doors they opened, and an older plum woman stood there. Sara liked her immediately her face was soft and warm, her blue eyes glittered whenever she smile.

"Sara, welcome, Greggers in the garden" she smiled hugging her. "May I take your wrap" she asked reaching for it.

"I am sorry, I am a bit confused." Sara mumbled taking in the main hall, the floors were marble and wood, the hall was long lined with large wire rimmed glass, the hallway opened into a large room she could only make out the bookcase that lined the wall.

"Confused dear?" the older woman asked smiling. She took Sara arm and propelled her forward.

"Who are you and who is Greggers" Sara asked her mouth gaping as she took in the wide winding stair case that led to the upstairs; the carpet was a rich cream it lined each stair. They kitchen was the size of Sara's main floor at her main floor apartment.

"I am Mora dear" the woman smiled patting her check. Before she could say any more. Greg appeared in the door way. He was dressed in a black suit that looked like it had been made for his body alone. The white shirt stood out against his slightly darker skin. He was holding a single white rose, his dark eyes fixed on Sara. Her beauty blinding it was a rare thing to see Sara Sidle CSI Level III look so famine.

"And I am Greggers" he smiled. Sara turned to look at him. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him he was perfection. He looked like something out of a romance novel. The sun was setting behind him and bathed him in its pale glow.

"Sanders, you had best tell me what is going on here" Sara forced her mind to work. "What is all of this?" she said waving her hand, felling rather unsettled, old fears came rushing back to her.

That inner voice began to whisper to her_ "How could someone like him want someone like me. He is male perfection, what are you?"_

Greg watched the play of emotion on her face and he smiled at Mora and Patrick

"That is all for now Thank you. Have a good night we will see you in the morning." Sara watched the older woman walk over to Greg and kiss him on his check

"Treat her like the lady she is" Sara heard her say. As soon they were both gone. Greg pulled her close, his mouth covered hers, Sara remained stiff in his arms for a moment longer before she melted against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away from her resting his forehead to hers.

"You are truly a beautiful woman" he whispered causing her to smile. "I have a few things I need to share with you. Will you be patient with me?" he asked raising his eyebrow to emphases his point.

"I need to tell you something too" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder. She always felt safe within his arms, she was beautiful and feminine not just CSI Sidle.

He took her hand and led her into the garden. Tears came to her eyes seeing the candlelight table. They were surrounded by lush scented flowers. He helped pull out her chair for her to sit; before he sat across from her.

Sara watched him pour them each a glass of wine. As he passed her a glass his finger gently brushed hers.

"I would like to go first please" she said summoning up her courage. He smiled seeing her take a big gulp of her wine.

"Ok" he said leaning back in his chair.

"These past few months have been wonderful, we have learned so much about each other" another gulp of wine.

"I don't think I could have gotten through it with out you by my side. Sometimes I lay in bed thinking of how I could have missed seeing you all those years." She blushed at having said that out loud.

Greg laughed softly at her embarrassment. She was truly breath taking by moonlight.

"You have made me a better person Greg. You have shown me there is so much more to life then the lab. I feel like I am alive and aware of everything around me."

Sara put her glass down and stood up. Greg watched her walk over to stand before him. He felt the flutter in his stomach as she took his hand pulling him to his feet. She placed his hands on her hips while she cupped his handsome face.

"What I am trying to say is I love you" Sara could not hold the tear back any more. Greg watched her eyes fill and spill over. "You have made me a whole person. I have never felt this way towards anyone" she did not get to finish because his mouth covered hers. Greg all but sucked the breath out of her. Sara lost herself in his kiss, her body on fire as she allowed her desire to run free. Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt.

Greg was vaguely away of Sara pulling his jacket off then his shirt. Once her fingers touched his bare chest did he return to himself. He pulled away from her.

"Sara" he took in her flushed face, her dark glazed eyes, he saw her need for him clearly reflected their.

"Are you sure?" he asked cupping her face. Sara smiled her heart ready to burst.

"I have been ready for you my whole life Greg" her words spun him into action. He scooped her up in his arms walking toward the house in long strides. Sara found his ear and began to nibble at the lobe, sucking it gently before giving a quick nip. Greg moved up the winding stair case; down the long hall and into the bedroom. Greg walked past the main room which held a desk sofa and bar. Once in the main bedroom he gently let her slid down his body, wanting her to feel every inch of his desire.

His finger brushed against her shoulder sliding the straps down. His nimble fingers found the zipper in the back and slowly slid it down. Sara slowly shrugged her shoulders sending the dress into a pool of black at her feet.

Sara smiled hearing Greg suck in her breath at the sight of her.

"You are everything I have ever wanted and so much more" he gasped his fingers tracing her collar bone his finger dipping into the valley between her mounds. Sara stood there basking in her glory.

Her fingers went to his belt and Greg watched her as she undressed him; soon he stood before her in all his glory. Sara stared at his body he was truly a wondrous creature. Greg stepped towards her and soon they were tumbling on the bed. His body covered hers, his hand going to the clasp that held her mounds hidden from his gaze.

Sara gasped when she finally felt her flesh meet his, her finger tangled in his hair as his mouth closed over her nipple while his hand slid down her body to where her legs join. He groaned feeling her wet heat.

They took their time getting familiar with each other's bodies; he had already sent Sara in the abyss of pleasure twice already. He rolled her onto her back and positioned himself between her legs as his eyes locked with hers.

"I love you" he whispered sliding into her tightness. Once his hips rested on hers did he her cradle her body to his. They slowly danced in the age old rhythm of love. Soon they were covered in sweat as the tempo of flesh meeting flesh increased with each movement moving them closer to bliss. Greg smiled as he watched Sara take flight beneath him, he felt her tighten around him sending him after her.

They slowly came back to earth breathing deep, once some feeling had return to his body he pulled her close.

"I love you to Sara, I have loved your for a long time" he kissed her damp forehead.

Sara smiled kissing his chest, "Mmmm Greg that was wonderful, this place is wonderful, but we should go this must be costing you a fortune" She laughed snuggling closer wanting nothing more then for him to cover her body once more.

Greg laughed "Not really. I have some money put away"

Sara lifted her head to look at him. "Did we get raises and no one tell me" she asked resting her head back down. "Does a friend own it" she looking at the glass skyline in the ceiling.

"You could kind of say that" he squirmed and Sara sat up to looking at him.

"What" she asked getting worried.

Greg sat up and took her hand. "Sara, don't get mad. I don't like people to know this. No one does at the lab"

Sara was getting scared "For Pete's sake tell me what is wrong" she grabbed the sheet covering up her body. Then it hit her. Greg watched her face harden her eyes narrow.

"Who own this place Greg" She pulled the sheet free standing up. He sat them a smile on his face.

"I own it all of it. Surprise" he said throwing his arm out a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

A/N Jenny70529, Racingfox, LadyBelle, Mellow, Tripp, CSIArkie Calleigh Avalon CatStokes. Thank you for you're kind words, they truly motivate me.

UnspokenLoves – Thanks for pointing out those mistakes, I have made those changes. ;)

Please let me know if I should keep going.


	6. Chpt 6 Foundations

Chapter 6 – Foundations and Sowing the Seed of Deceit.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

A/N – Sorry for the delay, I did not get a chance to have someone review for errors. So please forgive any spelling or format errors. There is some harsh language in this chapter!

* * *

"I own it all of it. Surprise" Greg said throwing his arm out a devilish grin on his face.

Sara sat down her legs unable to hold her weight, her hand clutching the sheet around her.

"How can you. You never mentioned this before" she stammered looking around the room for the first time taking in the deep carpet and beautiful cherry wood furniture.

Greg sighed this was not the reaction had expected he stood up letting the sheet fall away, he felt Sara's eyes eating up his appearance he hid his smile reaching for a pair of shorts.

He slid them on and walked over to her reaching out his hand "Come let me explain" Sara starred at his hand unsure what to do. "Sara" he softly pleaded.

"I have to get dressed" she said standing up not taking his hand. She felt a bit betrayed, how could he have all this and never say anything a whole different life that she new nothing about. _See what happens when you trust people _her inner voice laughed. W_hat else is he hiding_? Greg walked out the room he new she was thinking on overtime.

He picked up her bag that was brought in from the Car for Sara, "Here" he said passing her the bag. "I will wait for you downstairs" he said walking to the doorway. Sara reached for her bag pulling out a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Can you say under dressed?" she mumbled pulling her clothes on while looking around the bedroom. The curtains alone were more expensive then your whole wardrobe. She stopped pulling her hair up and a way from her face. "You are such a fool Sara" she spoke out loud to her reflection. Sara found her fingers tracing the faint scar that ran along her temple her "Battle scar" is what Warrick called it. Her eyes drifted to her shoulder, the scar was smooth still slightly puffy that would go in time.

Sara took a deep breath and made her way back to the garden, Greg sat at the table a beer replaced his wine. He waiting until she sat down.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked afraid of her answer. He watched her shake her head.

"Not yet, I need you to explain Greg" she said not looking at him. Not trusting her self.

"I will take while we eat," he said placing a medley of freshly steamed vegetables on Sara plate; a few honey glazed potatoes and a chicken breast grilled to perfection. Sara could not help the smile that came to her lips as she remembers her conversation on food came to mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ok Sidle this needs explaining" Greg laughed holding up her bean and chicken taco. Sara laughed as she munched on her fries.

"Is Chicken not meat," he laughed as he mocked anger. "Do I need to call the Veggie Police" He held the taco just out of reach.

Sara laughed grabbing his hand, "Give me my taco, you savage' she laughed. He managed to keep her at bay all the while holding the taco out of reach.

"Explain your self CSI Sidle," he demanded, Sara laughed jumping on him. Greg was not prepared for her attack they both fell to the grass laughed, her hands closed around her taco.

"Mine" she laughed biting into it moaning. Once she swallowed her food she went on to explain.

"I do not eat meat red meat, beef or pork" she said reaching for her drink, all the while still straddled on top of Greg in the park. "You can thank Grissom for that. But I eat chicken and fish, cheese. All dairy" She took another bit of her food.

A little boy walking with his mother pointed at Sara who was still on top of Greg his hands rested on her thighs. "Look mommy they are making nookie like you and daddy" The mother blushed and pulled her son along. Greg laughed sitting up wrapping his arms around Sara.

"Making Nookie Sara," he whispered brushing his lips across her neck. "Is that what we are doing" he asked looking at her. Sara shook her head.

"You can make all the nookie you want, but I am eating my food".

_End of Flash back_

"Sara" Greg called out again, he watched her jump slightly.

"Sorry" she smiled picking up her fork. "Lost in my thoughts". Greg watched her eat, before he began.

"I am sorry I kept if from you" he started "I come from old money, my father owns several businesses. When I turned 30 I came into my inheritance. My father is a self made man. I went to school and worked hard made a life for myself. I like my life Sara" before he could say anything more she cut in.

"Why the secrets Greg" Sara had stopped eating. She watched him shrug his shoulders.

"All of this in not important Sara. This is not who I am, I am only Gregger to my father; I am Greg Sanders CSI Level 1 Cool science geek. This means nothing," he said with a wave of his hand. "I guess I wanted you all to see me not what I was worth". He fell silent for a moment before saying.

"Sara, I am telling you this because this is only a small part of who I am, I Love you Sara, I want no secret between us. You have opened your life to me, you have let me in." he voice grew thick with emotion.

Sara stood up and came to stand beside him. "I want you to see all of me Sara" He saw the unspoken question in eyes and responded standing before her.

"There are no other secrets, this is it, and everything I have told you about me is true. Do you want to leave know" he asked letting his eyes drop.

Sara smiled her love for him filled her completely "Gregger I like the way it feels in my mouth" she said walking into his open arms.

"Can you swim Sara" Greg asked suddenly. She lifted her head smiling

"Yeah" was her response. Before she could ask why she was sailing in the air "G R E G" she yelped before hitting the water.

Greg laughed diving in after her. Sara broke the surface of the water coughing, she felt Greg wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Thought you could swim" he laughed into her ear, before gently sucking the lob into his warm mouth. Sara sighed resting against him her eyes scanning the garden, it beauty bathed in the light glow from the moon. Greg had a few garden torches light giving off a soft illumination.

"This changes things," Sara said turning to face him, wrapping her legs around his tip waist. His hands slid to cup her firm bottom.

"How" he said that old fear setting in, as his eyes scanned her face.

"This is a lot to deal with Greg, it not everyday you find out the man you love is millionaire" Sara rested her head on his shoulder as they floated in the water.

"Sar" he started but stopped not sure what to say. He tightened his arms her so she there was no way she could not feel his arousal. Sara laughed.

"We are outside" she murmured kissing is neck; her hands sliding down his strong arms.

"So no one is here but us," he said gently biting her shoulder. Sara pulled way from him and swam to the sallow end of the pool. She stood up looking down her shirt, which did very little to hid her body now that it was wet.

Greg watched her slowly pull the shirt off, then her shorts. She stood there proud as the moonlight kissed her flesh.

Greg went under the water pulling his shorts off in one fluid movement. Sara smiled seeing the shorts bob along on the surface of the water. Greg swam to her standing before her.

The water was just below his hips; he cupped her chin starring deeply into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, I never thought we would get here, I had hoped" his voice trailed off. Sara blinked as tears filled her eyes.

"It took me longer then most, but I love you Greg with or with out all of this" she gestured with her hands at the house and garden.

Their lips found each other's; soon their soft sounds of loving filled the garden, as they slowly made love to one another beneath the stars in the velvet sky.

* * *

Sofia sat in the lunchroom watching Grissom, she felt desire run through her. "_Oh Gill_," she thought to her "_We could have been so happy. I know that will never happy as long as Sara and Catherine are around" _Sofia frowned seeing Catherine walk into his office and sit down.

"Hey Sofia hows it going" Warrick smiled seeing the blond sitting at the table lost in space.

Sofia swung her head around, forced a smile to her mouth before responding.

"Just fine Warrick" she stood up "have you see Sara? I need to prepare for my meeting with Brass and want to clear a few things up" she saw Catherine approaching so she placed her hand on Warrick muscled forearm letting her fingers slid on his warm exposed flesh.

Catherine was about to walk into the lunchroom when she saw Sofia touching Warrick, and he did not seem to mind.

"I heard you looking for me," Catherine said stepping in the room her face unreadable. Warrick offered her a smile, he waiting until Sofia back was to him to make a face at Catherine.

Catherine bit her lip to keep from laughing; Warrick knew her feeling towards Sofia.

"Yes Catherine we need to go over your statement, I have to call Sara in as well" Sofia started repeating what she had said to Warrick.

Nick walked into the lunchroom "Sofia Brass is looking for you" he said not looking up from his papers.

"Thanks Nicky" she smiled reaching for her file and walked out of the room.

"I hate when she calls me that," Nick said pouring him self a coffee. Warrick sat down with Catherine taking her hand under the table.

"Then say something," he offered with a smile. Nick sat down with a loud sigh. He placed his coffee and folder on the table.

"I have told her, she just does not listen" before he could say any more Grissom walked in.

"Warrick we have a jumper at the docks I need you" he waited for him to stand before leaving.

"How are things going" Nick asked Catherine he took in her tired eyes and pale face. He watched her shrug her shoulders.

He new not being about to go back into the field was hard for her, but she only had a few weeks of therapy for her arm left.

"I am fine Nick," she said forcing a smiling. Nick scooted over to her, wanting to lift her spirits.

"Cat look at this and tell me what you see" he slid the folder to her. He smiled seeing her face and shoulders relax and she focused on the case.

Greg was in the kitchen when he heard, Sara cell ring without thinking he picked it up.

"Hello" he said reaching for the watermelon he had just cut on. He frowned when he heard Grissom's voice on the other end.

"Did I dial the right phone?" he asked, caused Warrick to smile.

"No Sara is outside, hold on" Greg walked outside and passed her the cell.

"Who is it?" she asked sitting up to take the phone. Greg tossed her a towel before he sat down.

"Sidle" Sara said as she played with the towel tip. Greg noticed the easy smile that slid over her mouth as she spoke to Grissom.

He tried not to feel angry.

"Sorry to bother Sara, but Sofia needs to review your statement on the Baker case. I told her you are off until Monday" Grissom said looking at Warrick who was pulling onto the scene.

"Sara I will call you back I have to go" he hung up on her. Sara looked at Greg and hung up her phone.

"Well" he asked trying to not sound annoyed. Sara shook her head standing up.

"Nothing, I am going to get some clothes on" he watched her walking into the house.

Greg sat back his mind wandering he sensed that Grissom did not approve of this relationship, but he had done nothing to hinder it, but he was always there in the back round. He slowly got to his feet muttering "And I was worried about Nick"

He made it the kitchen when he heard his phone ring; he rushed into the hallway where it was charging on the table.

"Sanders" he said breathing hard rubbing his elbow where he had smacked it on the door.

"Sorry To make you run Greg" Sofia said she was standing in the ladies room "I am looking for Sara; I understand she is with you. I have been trying to call her but her phone is busy. She must be talking to Grissom" she let her voice deepen just a bit. "It is hard to keep those two apart"

Sofia leaned into the mirror as she fingered her hair checking her appearance.

Greg looked up the stairs "What can I do for you" he asked. He walked over to the stairs and tried to listen to see if Sara was indeed on the phone.

"All I know is Grissom is pissed off and said I have to call Sara and get her into the lab. Did he not know about your little weekend?" she asked all innocent.

Sofia checked her lipstick, pulled her lips into a sneer to make sure nothing was on her teeth before turning her back on her reflection. She continued to speak

"Hats off to you man to go after the boss girl, I am quiet surprised Sara has stay away for this long, you know she strays but always comes back to Grissom"

"We will be in shortly," he said coldly as he hung up. He went up stairs and saw her going through her bag.

"Hey was that your phone?" she asked looking up. She noticed the tension in his frame. "What is wrong?"

Greg leaned in the door way "Grissom wants you at the lab" he said starring at her feeling foolish, Sara could not do what Sofia had almost implied. He new Sara had feeling for Grissom at one point a very long time ago. But she had move on, and their relationship was now based on friendship. _"Then why are you so jealous_" his inner voiced asked

Sara stopped looking in her bag. "He did not say that" Greg told her what Sofia had said of course he left out the other implications.

"I will go with you," he said. But she shook her head. He watched her pull on a pair of low hugging jeans and a white t-shirt.

"No you will stay here and keep the bed warm, whatever it is I should not be long" she reached for her purse.

"I need to borrow you car," she said holding out her hand for keys. Greg smiled pulling her into his arms.

"I love you," he said kissing her softly. Sara felt her insides melt.

"Not as much as I love you" she kissed him once more and made her way downstairs.

"Keys are in the kitchen" he called out walking to the balcony, he watched her walk out to his SUV and climb in not before she turned to blow him a kiss. He stood there waiting until he could not longer see the red taillights.

He picked up his cell and called Sofia back. She answered on the first ring.

"Sofia? Sara has just left she should be there in half an hour so, depending on traffic" he said walking down the hall.

"Thanks Greg, you're a sweet guy" she smiled into the phone. Her eyes were on Brass as he walked into the main area with a very subdued Kevin Baker.

"Is Grissom there" Greg asked he could not help himself. Sofia smile grew wider.

"No yet but I have been told to hold Sara here until he gets back, he is really angry, I mean look at it from his side Greg. Sara leads him on all these years and drops him like a hot potato. I am just glad you are aware of this. You're too sweet to be dragged into the mix by Sara."

Greg mumbled his good bye and hung up. He put down the phone and went to clean up outside. He cleared off the table thinking out loud "I will just ask her about her feeling toward Grissom" he dropped the dishes off and went to get changed.

* * *

Sara pulled into the lot and went inside smiling as Nick frowned at her. 

"What are you doing here?" the Texan asked. Sara swung her arm over his shoulder giving him no other option but to follow her.

"Grissom call me in or so Sofia said," she offered. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Gris is on a call and Sofia is in conference room 3 with Brass" Sara felt herself go cold.

"He is here, where is Catherine" she asked her eyes scanning the room. Nick went to touch her but she stepped away.

"Catherine in viewing the interview" he said, Sara all but bolted from the room running down the hallway she pushed open the view room door and saw Catherine white as a sheet.

"Sar" she mumbled lifting her arms. Sara ran to her pulling her close holding the older woman as she shook.

"It is ok Catherine, he can't hurt us anymore" Sara offered fighting off her own panic, as it threatened to swallow her.

Sofia reviewed the file and Kevin was willing to answer her questions. Nick stood in the view room his arms tucked around his friends as they rested their heads on his shoulder. He felt them tremble each combating their own demons.

"Is it me or is she egging him on" Nick asked. "And why is she using the large interview room, these are only to be use for non-violent offenders" Neither Sara or Catherine answered they were focused on Baker.

"Nick give me your cell" he handed it to her with question. Sara dialed Brass.

"Brass" he spoke into the phone. He turned his back slightly on Sofia and Baker.

"Jim it's Sara, we are in the viewing room, where are his hands Brass he is doing something under the table, get his hands on the table" she all but yelled. Sara closed her eyes to ward off panic she felt the beginning of an attack. Her eyes flew open as Catherine's screams filled the air.

Everything moved in slow motion. Baker was on his feet; Sara saw the chair hit Brass sending him to the floor not moving. Baker toppled the table his hands closing on Sofia's neck. She screamed as he pulled his fist back hitting her on the chin. She dropped her on the floor like a rag doll.

"Nick NOOOOOO" Sara screamed watching him rush out of the room, she made chase. Baker had just picked up the Brasses gun, Nick burst in to the room.

Baker took aim and fired, Nick sailed back into Sara as the bulled ripped though his arm. He did not feel it as adrenaline rushed through him. Baker fired again Nick reached for Brass half lifting, half dragging him when he heard the gun go off again. The 2nd bullet just grasped him he watched in horror as Sara staggered back.

She had followed him reaching for Sofia. Lifting her to her feet as she came too.

"You" Baker snarled running at her. Catherine was frozen in the view room she could not move.

Sofia had come too and staggered from the room falling into Nick all but pushing Sara at the mad man. The last thing he saw was Sara trying to get away from an advancing Baker. Sofia slammed the door and hit the panic button. Nick yelled reaching for her "NOOOOO" he cried.

But he was too late the whole lab was going under lock down, the lights were flashing and all doors sealed. Catherine saw the metal chain gate sliding down the view window. Her eyes were fixed on the room as Sara struggled with Baker.

"Sara" she screamed her ands grabbing on to the metal fence not allowing it to slide down. A loud grinding sound filled the room as the metal wheels grinded together.

"Why" Nick yelled grabbing Sofia, shaking her.

Just then Warrick and Grissom ran into the hallway "What the hell" Warrick yelled seeing Brass laying on the floor and Nick bleeding.

"Sara is in there" Nick was losing it as be pounded on the door. Warrick advanced on him.

"Where is Catherine" he grabbed the younger CSI. Just them her voice rang out over the alarms.

"Help" she cried, they rushed into the room seeing her struggle with the safety fence, they both ran but it was too late her injured arm went into spasm causing her to lose her hold on the rim. It slid firmly into place.

Grissom stood rooted to his spot as he watched Sara break free of Bakers hold. Her elbow caught his stomach. She reached for the leg of the broken table and swung with her all her might bringing the wood down on his wrist causing him to drop the gun. Baker howled in pain. Sara lunged for the weapon. She felt his hands on her she blocked the pain she managed to roll away from him. She was on her feet, the gun pointed directly at him.

"Move and I will kill you" she spoke softly as a dead calm settled over her "Breathe to loud and I will kill you."

Baker sneered. He stepped toward her and Sara took aim and fired. She shot him in the shoulder he cried out in pain "You Stupid Dirty Bitch"

"That was your warning" Sara's shoulder was throbbing she felt her blood flowing freely down her body. She was sure the bullet passed through.

" I am going to fuck you over so bad" Baker spat getting to his feet. What Sara did no know was the others were watching through the window. Grissom began to bark orders

"Shut these alarms off, get this god damn door open. Warrick and Nick were trying to pry over the metal fence. Catherine was having a mini breakdown in the corner.

Baker began to walk around the room Sara knew he was trying to distracter her; the gun was a liability she had to get rid of it. If he some how got it away from her it would be game over.

Baker now stood in front of the half window, Sara shoot out the window "Don't move" she said.

She was amazed at his speed for such a big man. He picked up the glass water jug and whipped it at her. Sara turned so it hit and shattered on her side, the glass cut at her skin since all she wore was a t – shirt.

She turned with enough time to see him running at her. Sara did not think she tossed the gun at the window hoping luck was on her side. She smiled seeing it sail through the air and out the window. Her joy was short lived as his hand closed around her throat slamming her to the wall.

"I don't need a gun to kill you Bitch," he laughed in her face.

"No no no no" Nick seemed to chant as they watched Sara struggling to breathe. Sara raised her arms bring them down on his loosening his grip she followed with a kick to his shin.

He released her. She dropped to the floor and coughing. She rolled away from him but he was quick as he pounced on her. Together they rolled over the glass. The Gods were smiling on her because she came out on top her finger closed around his throat while her knees pinned his arms.

Grissom and Warrick broke through the door.

"Sara" Grissom yelled running over to them, Baker was going blue. Grissom grabbed her arms. But Sara was lost she saw her father beneath her "You will never hurt me again" she said over and over. He finally managed to pull her off of him. Baker seemed to pass out.

"Don't touch me," she screamed scurrying away from him. An attack was upon her now the threat was over. Nick came into the room Catherine on his heels.

"Sar it's me" Nick cried reaching for her. Sara lost in her panic just shook her head; he took in her bleeding hands and arm. Warrick thought back to what she had told him and he approached her.

"Hey Girl, lets get you cleaned up and we will call Greg to come and get you" he tried taking small steps towards her.

Sara hears the magic word "GREG", She forced her eyes to focus on Warrick, safe echoed in her head and she reached for him. Crying.

Grissom was shocked he had never seen her cry before it was un nerving to see the infamous ice queen Sara Sidle cry. It shook him to the core. Catherine shriek made them all jump Backer was getting to his feet a wedge of glass in his hand.

There was a loud bang and they saw Bakers head swing back he stumbled and fell out the window crashing to the parking lot below. Brass stood in the doorway his gun smoking.

Warrick turned back to Sara with enough time to see her eyes roll as she passed out. "I need a medic," he yelled scooping her up. "Nick call Greg".

Grissom spun into action "Take her to my office" he said reaching for Nick who was bleeding all over the floor.

"We need a medic in here," he said watching Warrick leave the room, Catherine on his heels.

Nick pulled his arm free "I am fine" he eyes locked on Sofia he strode towards her. His hands locked around her upper arms.

"Why" he yelled at her shaking her. "You practically shoved her in that room, she was helping you"

Sofia struggled to get out of his hold yelling "Let me go you Texan brute, I followed protocol "

Nick was slowly coming undone "Protocol you were in the wrong room, his is a violent offender. You did nothing but egg him off" he spat at her.

Grissom stepped between them taking Nick's arms "Let her go Nick" he said calmly.

Nick met his eyes and released her. Sofia reached for Grissom but he stepped away from her. Before she could say anything a medic took her arm leading her to a chair.

Nick allowed the Medic to assess his arm. "I want to go see Sara can I trust you to not attack Sofia"

Nick did not look at the older man just gave a nod of his head.

Grissom walked down the hallway and into his office, Warrick was sitting next to Sara who was in the throes of a panic attack.

Her breathing was labored "Deep breaths Sar" he said trying to take her hands but she was pushing him away "Can't breathe" she panted.

Grissom knelt in front of her taking hold of her head between his hands forcing her to look at him. He breathed deep then released it.

"Breath with me Sara. In and out focus on me" he spoke softly. Soon she was able to breath he shifted so she rested her head on his chest. Warrick got up and said.

"I need to call Greg" he walked out sending in a medic to look at Sara. They wanted to send her to the hospitals but she refused getting upset again.

"Fix her up and she will follow up with her doctor" Grissom offered the young woman. Sara's earlier assessment had been correct the bullet has pass through the flesh of her arm. She sat there quietly as they stitched her back together.

Greg pulled into the parking lot to see the police putting up their yellow tape.

"What the hell" he said to himself closing the door. He saw Brass holding an ice pack to the back of his head.

"Sanders, Sara is inside with Grissom" Greg took off running. Nick was just finishing up when he saw the young CSI running down the hall.

"Greg" he called out "Turn you're phone on. I have been trying to call you" Greg patted his clothing down.

"I must have forgotten it, where is Sara" Nick quickly told him what happened. His face was pale as he ran to Grissom office.

He stopped in the doorway seeing Sara resting on Grissom. He took in her wrapped arms and shoulder.

"Sar" he called her name softly. Sara raised her head getting to her feet in one swift motion. She practically flew at him crying his name. Not before he notice the deep finger bruises around the slim column of her neck.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she cried into his chest.

Warrick sat up seeing the flash of jealousy pass over Grissom's eyes before he quickly masked it. He looked at Greg; the expression on his face told Warrick he had seen it as well.

"We are leaving" Greg said looking at Grissom as he tightened his hold on Sara. "We will be back on Monday night as planed"

Grissom stood up "You all can go we are off until Monday orders from the top until this is processed" he said with a wave of his hand toward the lab and interview rooms.

Warrick followed them out stopping when Catherine grabbed him "I want to go with Sara" she said her face pale. Greg stopped

"You can all stay with me" he rang off the address to Warrick who said he would pass it on to Nick.

Catherine climbed into Greg's car reaching for Sara; "I'll go get Lindsey and meet you there" Warrick called out.

Greg smiled as he started his car; his eyes went to the rear view mirror Sara was nestled into Catherine, tears sliding down her checks.

"We will be home soon," he said as his eyes found and held hers in the mirror.

* * *

Special thanks to those of you that have reviewed.

You truly inspire me to continue. I will try to have the chapter 7 up by the weekend. More twist to follow.

Let me know what you think, suggestions welcome!


	7. Chpt 7 Alliance of the Untruthful

A/N Special thanks to all of those who have reviewed and stuck with me during the long waits. I know I have changes the characters to suit the story. This chapter has some harsh language and hot shower scene. Nothing tographic. I hope I do not offend

**_I dedicate this to chapter to _****_LocoGreggo, your kind words have truly inspired me. _**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chpt 7 - Alliance of the untruthful

Grissom found Sofia sitting in the lunchroom, holding an ice pack to her swollen chin.

"Hey how are feeling" he asked touching her hand. She felt warmth pass through her _'he does care' _her heart sang.

"Oh it takes a lot more then a hit to the face to keep me down" Sofia dropped her lashing urging tears to come.

"What" Grissom asked when he saw her dropping the ice bag to cover her face.

"It's what Nick said, I would never do anything to hurt Sara or Catherine. They are my closes friends." She sobbed loudly. Grissom was a bit taken back by her outburst. He stood up to get her a napkin.

"I don't think he meant.." Gris started but was cut off as Sofia stood up and fell into him. She wrapped her arms around him sobbing loudly.

"I" sniffle "would neveeer do" sniffle "anything to hurt Sara, she is like a sister" she blubbered. Grissom stood ramrod straight gently patting her back.

"Ok then Sofia" he said trying to pry her finger loose. But she would have none of that.

"What Nick implied was hurtful and mean," she wailed into his chest. Grissom gently hushed her stroking her back.

"Sofia" he gently started after a moment, "I am glad you are not hurt, and you know I am here to talk" he offered.

She smiled her face still hidden "Thank you Gill, you don't know how much that means to me" she pulled away swaying just a bit. He tightened his hold on her.

"You should go home" he offered worry clearly reflected on his handsome face.

"I not allowed to drive" she lied letting her knees buckle so she fell into him. "Can you drive me home" she said her voice thick with tears. _And the academy award goes to Sofia CSI extraordinaire _her inner voice sang.

Gill felt trapped but he wrapped an arm around her waist "lets go" was all he said. Sofa almost giggled out loud.

* * *

Catherine's mouth dropped open as they drove up to the house. She took in the grand driveway and trees. Greg parked the car and got out he walked over to the Catherine's door and opened it.

"Let's get Sara settled and I will answer any questions you have," he offered with a smile. Catherine climbed out as he walked around to help Sara out.

"Come on love we are home" he offered gently. Sara clung to him and allowed him to lead her into the house.

"Greggers What in heavens name has happened?" Mora asked rushing to assist her fear and shock clearly reflected on her face. Sara leaned into the woman needing some kind of motherly contact. Greg shook his head slightly telling Mora to not ask any questions.

"Mora please see to Catherine. Show her where she will be sleeping, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes will be joining us. Please make sure the guest rooms are ready. Warrick will be bring Catherine daughter Lindsey" Mora gave a nod of her head glad to have something to do.

The older woman watched Greg walk Sara upstairs took a deep breath before turning to face Catherine "This way please" she said with a gesture of her hand.

Catherine followed her up the winding staircase and down the long hall; Catherine took in the large windows and beautiful paintings. "Mora" Catherine smiled her mind racing.

"How do you know Greg?" she asked allowing the woman to open a door before walking in to a large room.

"Please make yourself at home" Mora offered pulling the curtains back to allow the moon light in. "I have know Greggers since he was a child" she offered before leaving the room.

Down the hall Sara was crying softly resting her head on Greg's chest. He was not sure what happened so he offered her his love and comfort. Sara soon fell asleep completely exhausted.

He gently pulled away and covered her up. Mora appeared out of no where "I will sit with her your other guest have arrived they are in the Garden. If she wakes up I will call for you" she smiled touching his cheek.

Greg made his way downstairs to the garden he stopped to grab the bottle of wine from the fridge.

Nick saw him approach and stood up "Lucy you have a lot of splaining to do" he said in his best Desi Arnaz impression. Greg sat down with a sigh. He looked at each of his friends and began to his tale.

Catherine shook her head "Why the secrets Greg" she asked stroking Lindsey's hair she had fallen asleep in Catherine's lap.

"I did not think it mattered, I am who I am with or without all of this" he offered. Warrick laughed and said

"Greggers" he joked, "When can Catherine and I borrow it" he smiled. Greg laughed he had never felt more love for his friends then at this moment.

"Anytime my man" he offered. Nick was quiet so he offered, "Nick are you ok with all of this"

The Texan lifted his head his eyes where tired he asked one questions, "Did Sara know about all this"

Greg shook his head "no she found out tonight" he told him the truth. And with that Nick stood up "I am beat, this cowboy needs to get some rest." He was not sure as to why it was important if Sara knew or not. He arm was pounding his pain medication was beginning to wear off.

The others watched him go. Cat stood up "I will put her down and be back" she said following Nick.

Greg stood up and walked over to the pool. "Warrick thanks for everything you did for her tonight" Warrick stood up and walked to the younger man.

"Hey I love her we are family" he said touching Greg's shoulder. They fell into silence.

Then Warrick softly said "Sara loves you, not Grissom he will do nothing to hurt you both".

Greg shook his head "You saw the look in his eyes tonight" he started but Warrick cut him off.

"If Gris wanted Sara he would have done something when it was his time. She has moved on, Gris will always have feeling for Sara. Let it go Greg the only one that can hurt you or Sara are yourselves."

Greg said nothing as Catherine came back out. He stood up and said "I am off to bed have fun, and please be comfortable"

* * *

Sofia allowed Grissom to open her door and lead her inside. Grissom was impressed by his surrounding. He took in the elegant furniture and warm colors.

He sat her down on the sofa and went to close the door. He was a bit unsure what to do he returned to the living room. Sofia sat on the sofa her mind racing. _I got him here how do I make him stay_

"I will take my leave, if you are alright" he standing in the doorway. He watched her eyes fill and spill over.

"Please stay Gill I don't want to be alone just for a little while. We can have dinner" she stumbled over her words.

Grissom felt his resolve crack he offered a rare smile and gave a nod. "Ok lets have dinner"

* * *

Greg quietly made his way down the hall and gently knocked on Nick's door, he heard him call out "Coming" Nick pulled the door open in only his shorts.

"Greg something wrong" he asked worried.

Greg shook his head walking into the room "No, No everything is quiet. Nick" he started and stopped not sure how to ask.

"Nick" he started again. "Can you tell me what happened? I did not want to ask Sara. I mean she will tell me I just think it is better so I can prepare" he filtered off realizing how lame that sounded.

Nick watched him for a moment and finally sat down telling him what happened. By the time he was done Greg was holding his head.

"How is she supposed to deal with this?" He asked not looking at his friend. He got up and walked over to the window.

"Just be there, that is all we can do Sara is a strong woman she will figure it out." He offered, Greg turned and looked at Nick he forced a smile and said.

"Thank you I let you get some sleep" he walked out of the room and back down the hall. He smiled as he entered his room Mora had moved to the bed and was holding Sara who was sleeping.

"She was having a nightmare" was all she offered. She slipped out of bed and kissed Greg's check; and left the room.

Once in bed with Sara tucked into his side did he allow his mind to wander, someone was to blame but he did not share Nicks logic it was Sofia. As far as Greg was concerned it was Grissom. Sara was not supposed to be there he called her in. His last thought was of Grissom holding Sara before sleep finally clamed him.

* * *

Grissom groaned his shoulders and neck hurt, he opened his eyes and saw he was still at Sofia's house; they had fallen asleep watching a movie. He slowly lifted his head. He finally understood what had woken him his phone was ringing. He reached for it moaning something was on his lap he looked down and saw Sofia had her head his lap.

"Grissom" he said rather roughly trying to move her head without waking her.

"Gill, you sound grumpy" Jim offered with laughter in his voice. "Where are you?" he asked paying for his coffee.

"I have to question Sara and Nick in order to close the file and I was wondering if you want to come along for the ride" he asked climbing into his car.

"Yeah can you pick me up" he rang off the address and hung up the phone. By this time Sofia was awake and looking at him.

"I have to go Brass will be here in a few minutes. I had a really nice time," he said standing up. She rose with him.

"Gil" she started cupping his face. He allowed her to gently place a kiss on his lips. He stepped away when she tried to deepen it.

"Sofia" he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want this" he softly said, "You're an amazing woman, I don't have anything to offer you. Until I let go of old regrets. I have nothing or give you or anyone" he gently kissed her check and stepped away.

Sofia felt anger wash over her, "She is with Greg she cares nothing for you" she all but yelled. Grissom stopped gazing at her.

"I know that" was all he offered before the doorbell rang. Sofia watched him walk out of the room.

"Jim" Grissom smiled letting him walk in. He led him down the hall into the living room. He took in the rumbled sofa and looked at his friend.

"Nothing happened we fell asleep" was all Grissom said.

Sofia choose that moment to reenter the room having left to get some clothes on.

"Morning" Brass said "Can you come with us" he asked explaining he wanted everyone's signal statements then the group together.

She agreed and soon they were off. The ride out to Greg's place was a quiet on.

_You will pay! _Sofia ranted inside her head. _You can't have them both; the nerdy self-centered bitch is going down_

* * *

Sara stood in front of the mirror looking at her battered body; she could not suppress the tremor that ran through her body when she looked at the bruises around her neck. She pulled back her hair and pinned it up. She pulled on her shorts and t- shirt, and quietly moved back into the room. She stopped at the bed and gently kissed Greg as he slept.

Sara was happy to see Mora in the kitchen, cooking. "Good morning dear" she said coming around to hug her "How are you feeling this morning" she asked going back to the stove.

"Tired and sore, Mora thank you for last night" Sara said looking at the other woman. She watched as Mora scooped some eggs from the pan onto a plate, she put the rest in the warmer.

Mora reached for the fruit bowl and placed several pieces of watermelon and grapes as well as orange sliced on her plate.

"Take this outside I will bring you a coffee" Mora said passing her the heaping plate. Sara did, as she was told not feeling hungry at all. She sat down thinking of her call with Brass this morning. He had woken her up.

Mora came out carrying a mug, she sat down facing Sara. "Eat," she said pointing at her plate.

Sara did as she was told, not really hungry "Jim Brass will be by this morning along with Gill Grissom." She said not looking up.

Mora took her hand and said, "Can you tell me what happened" Sara blinked away tears and forced a smile.

"I'll try" she said and began her to tell Mora what happened. Mora did not hold back her tears she let them fall, but was amazed by this woman's strength.

By the time Sara was done she had finished her plate Mora stood up and said "Thank you" she took her plate just as Warrick came out to see her.

"Hey girl how are you doing this morning" he asked sitting down while Mora moved around them. She did not get a chance to answer because they heard the doorbell. Moments later Patrick led Grissom, Brass and Sofia out to the Garden. Soon they were sitting around the table.

"Can we get this over with" Sara asked softly. Brass stood up and they went back inside. Half an hour later they came back outside, the rest of the morning was sent the same way. Nick nearly took Sofia's head off in the group session. Sara just sat there not really feeling.

"Are we done" she asked Grissom smiled and gave a nod. She stood up and made her way upstairs. Once inside the room she found Greg still sleeping, Sara took her clothes off and slid in next to him. He woke when he felt her hands touch him.

"Are you ok?" he asked cupping her face. Sara looked into his handsome face and said.

"Please just hold me close and don't let go."

Greg wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. It was mid afternoon when they finally pulled themselves out of bed. Together they went out to meet their friends. Greg was a bit annoyed to see Grissom was still there with Sofia. Sara went to talk with Catherine leaving Greg sitting at the table. Sofia made her way over he took in her marked face and asked.

"How are you doing" he pulled out a chair for her to sit. Sofia sighed and touched her chin.

"I am ok, Greg" she started looking over to see where Grissom was; he was involved with talking to Warrick and Nick.

"I don't know how to tell you this" she started forcing tears to her eyes.

"What is it" Greg asked as he leaned forward. She looked over her shoulder once more.

"I spent last night with Gill and he is going to make a play for Sara. He refuses to see reason. He is willing to throw what we have out the door for Sara." She paused to let her tears fall.

"He won't see reason, he is sure that Sara loves him and you are only a phase." Sofia saw Greg was getting angry and reached out to touch his arm.

"Please don't say anything I don' t want to loose my job". She said wiping away her tears.

Greg simmered in his seat every touch or smile Sara or Grissom shared was noted. Dinner was a tense affair.

Sofia stood after they had moved to the patio "Greg can you drive me home." Greg felt trapped he did not want to leave Sara alone but gave in.

"I am taking Sofia home I will be back in a bit" he called. Sara blew him a kiss.

The ride back to her place was filled with silence once he pulled up into her driveway did she speak.

"I did not want to tell you any of this but I thought you should know, Sara and Gill have a history, and you're just a toy caught in their little game. Be careful Greg don't get used like I did" She kissed his check and climbed out of the car. Once inside did she let her laughter pour from her.

Greg mind was racing as he drove out of the city towards home. _Just talk to Sara and tell her how you feel_ his mind said _No she will think I am a fool_ it answered.

Greg drove into his driveway and turning off his car when he saw Sara walk Grissom out with Brass. He could not hear what they were saying so he just watched. He saw Grissom pull her into a hug, he notice Sara stepping away after a moment just to have Grissom touch her check and shoulder. Anger washed through him. He got out of the car slamming the door causing them to look over.

"You're very touchy feel tonight Grissom should I be worried" he said wrapping is arms around Sara placing his chin on her shoulder. Grissom stiffen slightly.

"No Greg just making sure my friend is alright. He said looking at the younger man. Sara did not miss a beat.

"Drive carefully and we will see you on Monday" Sara took Greg's hand and walked into the house.

"What was that all about" she asked turning on him once the door was closed.

"I don't like the way he is always touching you" Greg said his anger finally bursting free.

"Please Greg" Sara said with a wave of her hand "Grissom and I are friends we have always been close"

"Maybe you should tell me just how close you to are because I don't get it. You say you love me and you are always with him, he is always there calling you in ruining our plans. What happened should have never happened"

Sara looked at him like he had gone crazy. "What happened was no one's fault Greg, Kevin Baker is to blame. Grissom has Never done anything but be my friend. And for you to imply anything more is your problem" She turned to storm out of the room only to see the others standing in the hallway.

"Warrick, Nick keep your distance Greg seems to have issues with any males that come within a meter of me"

Greg wanted to scream in frustration, "That is not what I mean and you know it" he yelled walking towards her.

Sara took in his angry face and set shoulders, he reached for her and for a moment she was locked in the room with Kevin Baker.

"Don't touch me," she yelled flinching away from him fear clearly reflected in her eyes and face. Her whole body was trembling.

Greg stopped dead in his tracks. "Sara I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you," he said touching her shoulder.

Shame and guilt washed over her and she fled the room. Greg looked at his friends.

"I am an idiot," he groaned.

Nick shook his head "Go after her you goof ball" he said with a swing of his arm pointing to the stairs.

With a nod Greg took off after Sara. He heard her muffled sobs through the door. He listened for a moment before going in.

"Sara honey I am sorry, I was angry and reacted" he said she was sitting on the sofa crying into a pillow.

"I am sorry, I hate feeling this way, I did not mean to do that," she cried getting up. Soon she was in his arms and he held her as she cried. Soon his lips found her.

He gently kissed her lips then her eyes tasting her tears, a soft moan escaped her mouth as his mouth reclaimed hers. Her nimble finger found the bottom of his shirt raising it to pull it free. Greg scooped her up and carried her into the shower. Soon they were both naked beneath the hot spray of water. Greg lathered up his hands with the soap and gently slid his hands over her body, loving the fell of her curves and softness. He placed a kiss over each bruise he found. Gently lapping at each injury erasing the anger that had created them leaving only love and tenderness behind.

Sara did not think about the bandages that were on her shoulder or hands the need to touch him out weighted her good sense. Her fingers caressed his body his maleness until the point of madness.

"Sara" he gasped reaching for her hands, as his mouth covered her breast loving the nub that was hard against his tongue.

Sara pulled his head away "I love you" she moaned turning her back to him. She placed her hands on the cool glass the encased them. Steam filled the bathroom. Sara cried out as he slowly filled her with his hardness. His hands gently cupped her breast as he began to move within her.

Sara came with a strength that robbed her of her breath. He held her tightly as the tremors raked her body; Greg soared behind her bathing her womb with his essences.

Sara was not sure how she made it from the shower to the bed all she knew was she was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved more then herself. G

"I love you Sar" Greg whispered looking at her sleeping gently stroking her still damp hair fingering a curl. "Grissom will not win, if it is a battle he wants he will get on"

* * *

Gill stepped out of the shower back at his flat. He quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of joggers. His mind going over the evening he was trying to pin point just where the tables turned for both him and Greg.

He was no threat to him. "How do I make him see that" he asked his reflection"

Thanks to Oliphnt for your kindness and inspiration - Does anyone now where I can find a Beta Reader! Please feel free to send me an e-mail


	8. Chpt 8 – A Game of liars and Surprise

Somebody Told Me – Song and Lyric belong to The Killers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8 – A Game of liars and Surprises

Sofia sat on her sofa, her mind racing on the events that had happened. She plucked a rose from the vase on the table gently sliding the soft velvet petals across her chin.

"All the players are set," she said to the empty room. She stretched her back arching like a cat. Once she was comfortable did she speak out loud once more talking to the rose fingering each petal.

"Just a few more scenes to play out and I will have what I want. And with any luck" she smiled closing her hand over the rose squishing it within her fist.

"Sara Sidle will drop off the face of the earth!"

* * *

Greg slipped out of bed he grabbed his joggers and went to the weight room he needed to work off some pent up aggression. 

He made sure the door was closed before turning on the stereo, he was glad the weight room was on the lower level of the house. The Killers filled the room.

Greg started the treadmill soon he was lost in the work out and music.

_Breaking my back just  
to know your name  
seventeen tracks &  
I've had it with this game.  
I'm breaking my back  
just to know your name  
but heaven ain't close  
in a place like this  
anything goes but  
don't blink you might miss_.

Greg sang along trying to dance and run at the same time, the full grove was upon him. He could not contain himself any longer he jumped off the treadmill and began to shake his behind singing loudly. His arms pumping invisible weights.

'Cause heaven ain't close  
in a place like this.  
I said heaven ain't close  
in a place like this.  
Bring it back down,  
bring it back down tonight.  
hooo hoooo  
Never thought I'd let  
a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well, sombody told me  
you had a boyfriend  
who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year.  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

Nick stood in the doorway watching his friend dancing around the room completely unaware of him.

Greg grabbed his water bottle using it a microphone belting out as he spun around his hips moving with the beat of the music.

Ready let's roll onto something new  
taking it's toll & I'm leaving without you.  
'Cause heaven ain't close  
in a place like this.  
I said heaven ain't close  
in a place like this.  
Bring it back down,  
bring it back down tonight.  
hooo hoooo  
Never thought I'd let  
a rumor ruin my moonlight

Nick could no longer hold himself as Warrick walked in smiling. Greg snapped back to reality opening his eyes when he heard Nick singing imitating Greg's body movements.

_Well, somebody told me  
you had a boyfriend  
who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year.  
It's not confidential, I've got potential  
of rushing, of rushing around._

Greg's face went hot, as he watched Nick shimmy his hips as he moved to the beat of the music. Nick began to pump his legs shaking his head as he did his best rendition of the Flash dance.

"Please tell me I don't look like that," Greg laughed. As Nick broke out into the robot.

"You both need help" Warrick laughed holding his stomach. Greg now laughing took up his dancing beside Nick and together they finished the song.

Doing there best to out do each other. Warrick had tears running down his face.

"What is it with you and the funky chicken" he cried with laughter slapping Nick on the back as he sat down beside him to catch his breath.

Greg grabbed his towel and sat on the other side of Warrick, "Come on man, you _KNOW_ I have rhythm"

Warrick wiped his face and smiled "If you say so" They all stood up when they heard Mora calling from above. They made there way up the stairs to see Catherine, Lindsey and Sara all seated at the table.

Nick sat next to Sara gently touching her hand causing her to look at him and smile.

"Cowboy do you have some free time after breakfast" she asked reaching for a melon slice.

"For you my schedule is wide open" he whispered leaning into her reaching for the coffee pot.

Mora sat back watching Greg interact with his friends, she did not miss the love filled looks he sent Sara's way. She did not like the way he had acted yesterday. Greg has always spoken highly of Mr. Grissom, why the sudden lash of anger.

"Something on you're mind love" Patrick asked kissing her check softly. Mora shook her head.

"No, but I want you to talk to Greggers this afternoon see what made him so angry at Mr. Grissom."

Patrick smiled nodding at his wife trying to calm the worry clearly reflected in her eyes.

* * *

Grissom rolled over starring out the window of his bedroom; he has not been able to sleep his mind racing. 

Suddenly the phone was ringing causing him to jump. He rolled over reaching for it.

"Grissom" he said into the mouthpiece. Sara voice filled his head.

"Do you have plans for the day, we are having a BBQ come on up" she smiled into the phone.

"Sara I don't think that is a good idea, Greg obviously has a problem with me" he did not get to finish his thought because she cut him off.

"Gris come on, Greg is fine." She pleaded. Causing him to finally give in she told him to be there by 3pm.

"Who where you talking to" Greg asked wrapping his arm around Sara. She leaned into him and said.

"Grissom he will be here about 3 so you have until them to figure out what you are going to say to him" she felt Greg stiffen.

She turned quickly wrapping her arms around him. "Whatever issues you have with him hon, you have to work out" She kissed his check before finishing off her sentence.

"He is our boss, and our friend please work it out, talk to him" he starred at her and said after a moment.

"Your right I will speak to him" he released her and slapped her butt. "Nick is waiting for you outside."

Sara walked out of the room to find Nick. She took his hand and they began to walk along the garden path.

"Are you ok Nicky?" she asked not looking at him. He tightened his hold on her hand.

"I am ok Sara, my arm hurts like hell but I am ok. And you?" he asked still not making eye contact.

"Nightmares and panic attacks" was all she said. "Thank you for trying to help me. I heard you trying to get in and" her voice trailed off.

Nick stopped pulling her into a hug saying, "I love you Sar, you're my best friend" Sara wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too cowboy" she mumbled into his chest. Before they could respond Lindsey jumped out of the bushes yelling "BOOOOOOO" Sara screamed not prepared for the scare.

Lindsey laughed; "Got you aunt Sara" she took running. Sara and Nick made chase.

The rest of the day was spent laughing. Relaxing by the pool, Sara managed to convince Mora and Patrick to join in on the fun.

Catherine came to sit with her talking her hand. Sara looked at the older woman no words were necessary they had both lived through hell and were stronger for it.

"I am meeting with Dr. Wilson on Tuesday" Catherine said watching her daughter playing with Warrick in the water.

"Dr. Wilson is a wonderful man," Sara said squeezing her hand. Sara was watching the door for Greg and Grissom they had both walked off about 20 minutes ago.

Both Greg and Grissom sat facing each other waiting on the other to state the obvious.

Finally Grissom said "Have I done something to upset you" he starred at Greg taking note of his tense shoulders and the death grip he had on his bottle of beer.

"Sara is with me Grissom, she love me. Can you accept that?" Greg said looking at his man who had been a father figure to him over the years.

"And do you share her feelings Greg" was all Grissom asked.

"More then you will ever know" Greg said smiling for the first time. Grissom let his word sink in and only when his feeling tightly tucked away did he speak.

"I love Sara. I have not intention of coming in between the both of you" he finished speaking and stood up.

"Lets get back before they send out the search party." The older CSI said opening the door.

Sara smiled seeing them walk out onto the patio smiling.

* * *

_Three month later – CSI Lab Las Vegas_

"Mia I need these results ASAP" Sara said passing her the evidence bag. The younger woman smiled giving a nod.

Sara walked down the hall, her eyes searching for Greg. She was working a hard case that struck close to home. She saw him leaning over a microscope while Nick slid in another slide.

She stood in the doorway watching him. Life had been good for Sara and Greg; they were building a solid foundation. She missed working with him once Eckley had found out they were seeing each other he made Grissom split them up when in the field.

Greg lifted his head feeling her gaze. Before he could speak Grissom called her name and she frowned giving him a small wave and quickly turned walking down the hall.

"Tonight is the big night?" Nick said calling his attention back to the slid. Greg smiled rubbing his hands together.

"That it is Nicky my man" slapping his friend on the back.

Greg was going to ask Sara to move in with him tonight over dinner. It was a big step since they both liked their space.

"Greg there is a call for you one line 3" Warrick said poking his head into the lab. "Tonight is your night bro," he sang

Greg stood up "Sanders" he said into the mouthpiece.

"Mr. Sanders this is Paul Martimes" the voice on the other side said. Greg smiled turning his back on Nick, he had hired a private investigator to try and locate Sara's brother.

"Just calling to let you know that I have yet to receive anything from my source lines, I will give you a call next week." Greg thanked him and hung up.

He looked through the glass walls and saw Sara standing close to Grissom his hand rested on her shoulder, a smile softened his face as he spoke to her.

Greg felt that twitch in his gut he could not help it. It bothered him to see them together, to be so connected.

"Greg can we wrap this up I want to go home sometime before dawn" Nick called out shaking him of his thoughts.

"Are you sure everything is always with me heading out early" Sara asked as she closed the file passing it to Grissom.

"We are done if something big comes up I will call you" Gill smiled shooing from his office.

Sara went to find Greg. Sofia watched her go, the urge to toss the book she was holding at Sara was strong but she fought the urge. She had over heard the conversation. She left the office to start the wheels turning.

"Ok Sar be safe and I will meet you at your place" Greg said looking around before kissing her quickly on her lips.

"Love you" Sara said touching his face, she walked to the locker room, and was gone.

"Where is she off to" Sofia asked coming to stand beside him. Greg was still smiling.

"She has an appointment" was all he offered. Sofia snorted rolling her eyes.

"IS that what they are calling it now a days, well what a co winky dink that Grissom should also have an appointment" She smiled seeing his smile lose it's brightness before walking away.

Greg turned on his heel and walked to the board, Catherine was walking by when he asked

"Cat where did Grissom go" Catherine lifted her head, to look at him, coming to stand beside him.

"Don't know but he was in Sara's Car they both pulled out together" She reopened her file and called over her shoulder.

"See ya".

Greg returned to the lab anger rushing through him.

* * *

"I am glad I caught you." Grissom said as she stopped the car out side the You Breakem and we fixem auto shop. 

"Not a problem Gris I will see you tomorrow" Sara called out as he closed the door. Sara was a bundle of nerves; she had been feeling a bit off for a few weeks now. She was glad her doctor had an opening to see her.

Sara parked and went inside; soon she was being ushered into a waiting room. She picked up a magazine and began to leaf through it when her cell went off.

"Sidle" she responded into the mouthpiece.

"Hey what ya doing" Greg asked sitting in the lunchroom. He glanced around to make sure he was alone.

Sara laughed "At my appointment" she offered she heard her name being called and quickly said.

" I have to go I will call you when I am on my way home". Sara hung up before he could say anything.

Sara felt bad for not telling Greg she had a doctor's appointment but she did not want him to worry. She followed the nurse into the examination room.

* * *

"Earth to Greg" Catherine said sitting down next to Greg. "I thought you would be gone by now." She said reaching for her mug of steaming tea. 

"Yeah shift has been over for almost half an hour," he said looking at his watch.

"Why are you still here" he asked getting up to rise out his coffee mug.

"Warrick is just finishing up and then we are off for the next four days" Catherine was almost vibrating. She was looking forward to spending the next few days with Warrick and Lindsey at the beach.

"Ok then have a great time," he said kissing her check before leaving. "Call when you guys get back we will do BBQ" he called over his shoulder.

She left with Grissom was pounding in his head over and over. He was just turning on to his street when his cell ran off.

"Sanders" he responded.

"Hi Greg it's Sofia have you heard from Sara yet. Gill was to meet me for dinner and he has not shown up yet. I was hoping Sara would now where he might be?" Sofia asked using just enough worry to make her self sound innocent.

"No Sofia I have not heard for Sara yet and I can see she is not home either. I will ask her when I see her," he said hanging up before she could say anymore.

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with you that 9 months won't fix" Dr. Michaels said softly. 

Sara's face when white her hand going to her flat stomach. Dr. Michaels pulled up a chair.

"I take it this was not planned," she offered taking Sara's hand.

"How we have been using protection," she said looking down at her hand.

"Sara not having relations is the only way to be 100 safe," the Dr. offered.

A smile suddenly filled Sara's face "I am pregnant" she almost giggled. The doctor stood up.

"Yes I am going to schedule a follow up in three weeks and we will talk about vitamins and the do and don't"

Sara thanked the doctor and left. "How do I tell Greg?" she said once she was in her car.

A/N – This story is finally coming together. Thanks to those of you that have sent your review. Keep them coming!


	9. Chpt 9 And They All Fell Down

_A/N –_ In response to some of my reviews regarding Sofia. I like her character on the show; we really do not know much about her. SO I thought I could be a little more "Free" with her story line. The story just kind of played out this way. I know I have COMPLETLEY changed her character.

**Warning **: Harsh language in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chpt 9 – And They All Fell Down

Sara drove aimlessly; the news of her pregnancy shocked her to the core. All these emotions where running rapid. _What would Greg say about the baby? Did he ever want children? What about her career? Could she be a good mother? What if there was more of her father in her then she thought_.

Sara reached for her phone and called the one person who could sooth her fears.

"Willows" Catherine said into the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Cat where are you" Sara asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Still at the lab, Warrick is having a problem and I am waiting on him. We are going to leave for the cabin from here" she told her friend.

Sara bit her lip and watched the light turn green, and allowed the SUV to glide through the intersection.

"I need to talk to you" Sara said.

Catherine picked up on the undertone of her friends voice and responded.

"I will wait for you outside" Catherine listened to Sara say she would be there in 10 minutes and hung up.

* * *

Greg paced the length of Sara's living room. He was sure he was wearing the carpet thin. He glanced at his watch for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Where is she?" he asked out loud. Sofia's words still danced within his head. Greg sat down on the sofa, trying to bottle his anger.

Grissom walked back into his office and sat at his desk. Sofia walked in holding out a coffee "I am here to help with paperwork" she smiled.

He took the coffee she offered and passed her a stack of files.

"Catherine usually helps out" he smiled sipping his coffee.

"Know I am here to help you" The worked in silence moving through the files. Suddenly he lifted his head and asked.

"Sofia would you like to have dinner with me once we are done" he watched her face while he waiting for her to respond.

Happiness surged through her. Sofia fought to keep the smiled from her face as her soul sang.

"Sure I think I can fit you in" she said trying to down play the whole situation.

Catherine watched Sara drive into the parking lot; Lindsey sat beside her drawing in her book.

Sara parked the car and slowly got out. Catherine stood up to meet her.

"What's up?" she asked looking at her friend. She took in Sara's flushed face and how her hands trembled slightly.

"Cat I just found out I am pregnant," she all but whispered. Catherine let out a shout hugging her friend to her.

"Congratulation Sara" she laughed. Sara joined in sharing her happiness. Once both women where seating on the bench did Catherine speak.

"Does Greg know?" she asked holding Sara's hand. Sara shook her head and began to explain to Catherine her mixed emotions.

Sara explained as best as she could. Greg was still the only one who knew what happened to her as a child.

"Sara I regret a lot of things in my life but having Lindsey is not one of them. She is the reason I am here. She saved my life."

Sara looked at her friend "Thank you that is what I needed to hear." Sara hugged Catherine to her.

Suddenly she pulled away "I need to call Greg" she pulled out her cell and called up his number. He answered on the first ring.

"I am soo very sorry" Sara started off standing up. She explained her appointment had run longer then she has expected.

"Where are you" Greg asked standing up.

"At the lab. I stopped in to speak to Catherine, I will be home in twenty," she said.

"NO stay there I will meet you there we will go to my place to get ready and go to dinner from there" he hung up annoyed.

Sara frowned, "I think I pissed him off," she said looking at Catherine.

"When are you going to tell him?" Catherine asked coming to stand beside her.

"After dinner" Sara said smiling. Just then Warrick came out the back door.

"Sorry I will be done in half an hour" he pulled Catherine close and kissed her softly.

"What are you looking for?" Sara asked. Warrick released Catherine and said.

"Do you remember the Costa case, husband set fire to their house for the insurance."

Sara gave a nod "Yeah his ex and her boyfriend where inside right" Warrick rubbed his neck tension laced his shoulder his weariness clearly reflected his face.

"Yeah the case is up for review and we can not locate the site pictures, I have been in the evidence lock up for the past two days trying to locate it. The only think I can think of was after the explosion in the lab they were misplaced during the clean up"

Sara stood up "I think I can help you" he watched her walk toward the door "Come with me Mr. Brown" she smiled.

They all followed her into the lab and into one of the back offices "If I remember correctly" she started shifting through large sealed envelopes looking at their names and case numbers.

"I think I saw it in here" she finished off. Warrick smiled "I love you" he laughed turning to Catherine.

"Go get Linds ready to go bathroom break and all that fun stuff. We are gone as soon as I find this file" Catherine smiled taking Lindsey with her.

Warrick watched Sara climb on a stack of boxes to reach the top of a file cabinet.

Greg pulled into the parking lot and sighed he got out and put the keys in his pocket. He made his way to the door.

"Today is you're lucky day Mr. Brown" Sara laughed locating the envelope holding the crime photos. She handed it over to Warrick who thanked her and all but ran out of the room.

Grissom was walking back to his office with two fresh coffees in his hand when he heard Sara's laughter. He popped his head into the room and saw her perched on a stack of boxes.

" I thought you where gone" he asked. Sara jumped when she heard his voice, the boxes she was standing on shifted with her sudden movement. Grissom watched Sara teeter trying to keep her balance. He saw her lurch forward.

"Sara" he called out dropping the mugs he was holding, they crashed to the floor breaking on impact. Grissom caught Sara in mid fall her body fell into his causing him to lose his balance. They both fell to the floor boxes and files fell around them. He maneuvered his body to protect hers. Relief washed over Sara as Grissom broke her fall.

"Thank you" she breathed starring up at his face. Grissom starred at her transfixed. She was beautiful, her face flush her lips mosit. The next think Sara was aware of was Grissom mouth on hers. She lay there frozen, when he moved to deepen the kiss, her hands pushed against his shoulders forcing him to break contact.

Sara pushed him off of her getting to her feet. Her whole world tipped as she saw Greg standing in the doorway. Hurt and anger clearly reflected on his handsome face.

"You son of a bitch" Greg spat advancing on Grissom. Sara stepped in front of him.

"Greg it is not what you think" she started, but he would have none of it, anger raced through him.

"How long has this been going on, if you did not want to be with me then you should have said something?" he yelled at her still trying to get to Grissom.

Warrick who had witness everything having turned around once he heard the breaking of the mugs reached for Greg.

"Brother it is not what you think," he said getting a hold of his arms.

"I am sorry Greg I do not know what came over me" Grissom said his face red.

"Sofia was right all along wasn't she" Greg yelled looking at Sara who was shaking her head.

"I fell" Sara pleaded reaching out to touch his face.

"Do not touch me," Greg yell, all his worries and insecurities came running to the surface, every touch he had seen Sara and Grissom share over the last few months dance in his head like a slid show. Greg was losing himself in his anger. He was being driven by jealousy and anger reacting instead of processing.

Sofia rushed into the room having heard the yelling, worried that Greg would alert the others that it had been her filling his head.

"Come down Greg" she started trying to defuse the situation.

"All this time you have been with me you have been sleeping with Grissom, shit if I had known Sara I would have paid you for your services" Greg threw at her wanting his words to hurt her as much as his heart was hurting.

Sara recoiled as if she had been struck. Her face white.

"I have never been with Grissom, I would never do that to you" she whispered. Gill stepped forward his anger rising.

"If you want to blame someone here Greg it is me. Sara fell I caught her. I kissed her"

Once again Greg looked at Sofia "I should have listen to you before, but I let my emotion rule over my head."

Warrick looked at Sofia and it dawned on him "What is going on here Sofia" She stood there like a deer caught in a cars headlights.

"I want you gone, do you hear me, get shit out of my house. We are done here. The very thought of you make me ill" Greg finally shook Warrick off.

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few bills tossing them at Sara they hit her chest and fell on the floor on top of the toppled boxes

"This is to cover your services, if it is not enough let me know. I am not up to date on the cost of whores"

Sara hand connected with his face the sound echoed off the walls.

"You bastard!" she yelled holding off her tears. "I have done nothing, if you loved me as much as you say you do you would have at least given me a chance to explain"

"There is nothing to explain I saw it," he said turning his back to her. "If I knew I was handling sloppy seconds I would have set my standards higher "

Sara looked at Grissom and Warrick before she fled the room running at top speed. Catherine who was coming in saw her tear stained face.

"Sara" she called out but her friend kept running.

Sara fumbled with her keys finally fitting the key in the lock. Soon the sound of her tires peeling rubber as she gunned out of the parking lot.

* * *

Back in the lab, Grissom stood toe to toe with Greg, "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life. She did nothing NOTHING," he yelled into the younger CSI's face.

"Was it getting to much for you Greg, where you looking for a way out. She fell I caught her. I kissed her. You don't own Sara Greg, she is not a prize" Warrick got in between them.

"Back off Grissom" he said his voice deadly calm his eyes sizing up the older man.

"Sara just peeled out of here what the hell is going on," Catherine yelled running back into the room.

"I caught Sara and Grissom making out on the floor," Greg said as he passed the floor. "I am such a fool, I have seen this coming for months. I just did not want to admit it"

"Sara loves you Greg she would not do that," Catherine said but he cut her off.

"Well she did!" he said waving his arms "She had been dicking me around for months" he continued like she had not spoken.

"I am a fool, she is nothing more then a cold blood bitch" the rest of Greg's sentence was cut off as Warrick's fist connected with his face causing him to fall to the ground.

"I am sorry man but I will not allow you to talk about Sara like that now or ever" he extended his hand to help him get to his feet.

Greg sat there the punch to his face seem to make him come back to himself. Once on his feet he looked at Sofia.

"Tell them what you have been telling me, what you have seen," he said placing his finger to his already swelling lip grimacing when he saw blood on this tips.

Grissom grabbed her arm "What is going on here" before she could answer Greg said.

"It doesn't matter it is over" he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sara unlocked the door to Greg's townhouse, she walked down the hall tears flowing as sobs racked through her. She picked up a photo of them at the water park a few weeks back. Her fingertips glided over his smiling face. Before she could stop herself she tosses the picture to the ground smashing the glass.

She did this to all the pictures that held their smiling faces. She grabbed a bag from the closet and began to toss her clothes into it. Half an hour later she was done and carried her bags to the car. She dropped her key inside the mail slot on the door.

Sara sat in her car crying she turned the key in the ignition and the car roar to live. "_You can't go home," _her mind said. Sara picked up her cell and dialed Nick's number.

"Stokes" he answered.

"Nicky I need you" she cried tears falling once more. Panic filled Nick as he sat up on is sofa.

"What is wrong?" he asked gripping his phone tightly.

"Can I come over" she cried, suddenly pain sized her chest, as a panic attack flooded her system.

It took Nick a moment to realized by her breathing that she was in the mits of an attack.

"Sara pull over right NOW" he yelled.

Sara saw spot danced before her eyes, before she fell into the abyss of darkness.

Nick heard the sound of her car smashing into something then nothing. Sara car veered off the road into the railing breaking through it and down the slop into to the field below. The car rolled twice before settling on it's side.

A/N Thank you to those of you that have reviewed! Keep them coming!


	10. Chpt 10 Not all things that fall break

A/N There is some harsh language in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chpt 10 – Not all things that fall break!

Nick flew into action; he grabbed his landline phone dialing Brass.

"Come on" he yelled at the phone hearing it's third ring.

"Brass" Jim said looking at his watch.

"Jim" Nick cried in to the phone his fingers tightening on the receiver. He began to ramble.

"Hold on Nick calm down" Jim was moving towards his car after hearing Sara and accident in the same sentence.

"Sara called me she was upset, she must have had a panic attack or something while driving." Nick said calming down his body slipping into work mode.

"I heard her car cash into something then nothing. I am at home I need you to call and activate her cell locator. I will leave for the lab right now"

Jim was already punching the key to his vehicle computer "OK meet me at the lab". He confirmed hanging up.

Nick hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Hold on Sara I am coming" he said into the silence of his SUV as he backed out of his driveway.

* * *

Greg drove out of the city and towards home, he had always thought of his house in the hills as that. Mora and Patrick family, he reached for his cell phone shutting it off. His heart was still encased in anger too really feel the pain he new was to come.

The bright lights of Vegas grew distant in his rear view mirror, soon darkness settled around him cold and quiet.

* * *

Sofia tried to shake loose of Grissom's hold. She needed to get out of here and fast to get her thoughts together.

For some odd reason she thought she would be happy at the falling of the Mighty Sara Sidle but all she felt was cold.

"What was Greg talking about" he asked her for the third time.

Sofia realized the only way to buy her the time needed was to act out her best performance.

"I do not know why he said that, let go of me," she cried beginning to struggle against Grissom.

"Let me go" she cried as big fat tears slid down her checks. "You're hurting me," she wailed just before her eyes fluttered down and her body going limp.

Grissom locked his arms around her holding her body to his. "Shit" he said scooping her up and carrying her to his office.

Warrick was standing with Catherine filling her in on all that had happened. She was shaking her head in disbelieve by the time he was done.

"Warrick we have to find Sara" she looked around to make sure they were completely alone and leaned into whisper in his ear.

"Sara just found out she was pregnant" she said softly.

Warrick pulled away his eyes clouded with worry. "How did this happen" he said walking over to a chair sitting down hard. Sara and Greg loved each other. "How did this happen" he repeated to himself.

Nick crashed through the doors with Jim on his heels. "Nick what's up" Catherine asked.

When he did not respond both Catherine and Warrick followed sensing there was a problem.

Nick stood before the wide computer screen, his fingers dancing on the keys to call up the locator program and maps. Jim quickly told Cat and Warrick what Nick had told him.

"Sweet God in heaven" Catherine cried grabbing Warrick's arm. She felt him trembling as well.

It took a few minutes to locate Sara's cell signal once Nick punched in the locator chip code that Brass rang off to him. "I got her," he said. Jim flew into action he called out rescue. They four of them ran out of the lab and got in their cars driving off.

"Buckle up Lindsey" Catherine called out to her daughter.

"Are we going to the cabin?" she asked looking at her mom then Warrick.

"Soon baby" Warrick smiled his eyes connecting with hers through the rear view mirror.

* * *

Grissom was waiting for Sofia to move he could tell by the way her breathing had changed that she was fully awake.

So he decided to let it ride out. After an hour his nerves where wearing thin.

"I know your awake Sofia" was all he said softly.

Sofia new at that moment she had to come clean. She could no longer hide. She slowly opened up her eyes and said.

"Lets go to my place and I will tell you everything," she said sadly. Grissom looked at her and finally shook his head.

"Ok lets go" he stood up leaving her to follow him.

* * *

Greg pulled into his driveway and sat there. He could not get the image of Sara kissing Grissom out of his mind. The image of her starring at him her eyes blinking back tears haunted him.

"I saw it with my own two eyes" he sound out loud to himself. _Just whom are you trying to convince_ that inner voice taunted him.

Greg got out of the car and slowly made his way to the front door the house was dark Mora and Patrick were celebrating their 45th wedding anniversary. Greg walked into the quiet house and down the hall into the kitchen.

Pulled out a bottle of beer and made his way outside by the pool. "Looks like it's just you and me," he said out loud to the beer bottle before taking a big swing of the cold liquid.

* * *

Nick surged out of his car, seeing Sara being lifted out of her car. Nick took in the twisted metal and broken glass.

"Please God No" he whispered almost falling down the hill to get to Sara.

Two Paramedics were lifting her out of the car, her body bleeding and bruised. Catherine appeared out of nowhere calling out.

"Careful she is pregnant" Catherine felt all eyes on her. The paramedic asked how far along.

"She just found out today". Was Catherine's response.

Nick was completely blown away to the point his knees would not hold him so he sat on the soft earth. _Pregnant! Sara is pregnant_ his mind cried

"Nick go with her we will follow" Catherine said bringing him back to reality. He stood up with a purpose and followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

Grissom was just pulling into Sofia's driveway when his cell rang. "Grissom" he said sounding very tired.

"Gill it is me" Catherine said. She quickly told him the basics of the accident and to come to the hospital.

Grissom hung up and sent the car in reverse causing the tires to squeal.

"Where are we going" Sofia asked putting her hands on the dashboard to steady herself.

"Sara has been in an accident" was all he offered as he speed down the street.

" I keep getting Greg's voice mail," Warrick said as he paced outside with Catherine waiting on Grissom.

Nick was inside with Sara. After what seemed life forever the doctor appeared. "Your friend will be fine," he said looking at his chart "Are you Greg" he asked.

Nick smiled "No I am Sara's brother" he lied "Greg is away at the moment" he offered.

"Sara has several cuts and bruises but other then that she is fine," the doctor continued. "How long has she been suffering from panic attacks?

"What about the baby" Nick asked his voice wavering, his fear getting the best of him. He completely missed the questions the doctor had asked him.

"For what we can see the baby is fine to, Sara will have to take it easy for a while but they both will be fine. She is very luck, her seat belt saved both her life and the baby's". The doctor smiled at Nick before leaving.

Nick walked into her room; she was a mass of bruises and cuts her face pale against her dark hair.

The other joined him moments later and he quickly filled them in. Everyone was seated when Grissom ran into the room, stopping dead seeing her lying there.

Catherine got up and took him outside seeing Sofia for the first time.

"Sit down Gill and I will fill you in" Catherine offered touching his shoulder. Sofia stood by the door. She did not mean to over hear the conversation shared by Warrick and Nick.

"Does Greg now about the baby" Nick asked gently stroking her hand.

"No Sara just found out today" Warrick sighed.

"Do you know why she was so upset, I saw bags in her car. Her things were tossed around was she going somewhere"

Warrick took a deep breath and began to tell Nick what happened at the lab.

Grissom walked into the room just as Warrick finished, Sofia touched his arm her mind racing.

"I am going to go home come by and we will talk," she said guilt eating away at her. She did not mean for things to go this far. She just wanted Sara to go away. To leave Grissom alone.

"I am sorry," she whispered into the night hailing a cab.

Grissom walked over to Sara and gently stroked her cheek whispering.

"I am sorry Sara but I will make it right somehow" he looked at his team and sat down.

The sun was coming up when Sara finally opened her eyes, she lurched forward her hands going to her stomach.

Her eyes met Nicks frantic. He stood up sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The baby is fine," he said cupping the back of her neck. Sara looked at her friend and began to cry.

He pulled her close just holding her. After a few minutes Sara lifted her head and Nick wiped her tears away did she notice the other sleeping in chairs around the room?

"They should have gone home," she said settling back against the pillows her hand still on her flat tummy.

Nick woke the others and after the initial 'how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?' Went around did she look at Catherine and Warrick.

"You two should go your cabin it is waiting for you" Sara smiled feeling bad she had held them up. They had been planning this get away for weeks.

Catherine shook her head but Sara stopped her.

"I am fine I will do what the doctor tells me to do, I will relax and eat. I want the two of you to get Lindsey and go. I will be here when you get back. You can call and mother me all you like on the phone" Sara smiled.

Warrick bent down kissing her bruised face "Thanks" he whispered.

Catherine wrapped her in a big hug "Love you and I will call" she said not caring who heard her.

Soon they were off. Nick followed them out to make arrangements to get Sara released leaving Grissom alone in the room.

"I am sorry Sara," he said looking at her.

Sara smiled was sad, "Gill the bottom line is he did not give me the benefit of the doubt. He" her voice broke and she closed her eyes getting her emotion under control.

"He chose to believe the worst. I can't make him love me." She whispered.

Grissom stood up "I am putting you on sick leave" he took her hand in his.

Sara took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

"I am pregnant Gill I need a month or so to get my life back in order" Sara said noting the shock on his face.

"Whatever you need," he said recovering. Nick came in just as he was getting ready to leave.

"See you later" Nick called out as the older man left. There was no point holding his anger for Grissom. Now Greg was a different story he wanted to beat the maggot within an inch of his life.

"Sara your coming back to my place for a few days just to be safe" he said expecting an argument. When she did not give him one he was not sure if he should worry or not.

Sara spent the rest of the morning speaking to the doctor; she answered all his questions about her panic attacks. The conversation ended with the Doctor promising to pass on all his reports and test done on Sara to her personal doctor.

Sara sighed as she sank into Nick's sofa. He sat facing her just starring at her. He finally broke the silence asking.

"Does Sanders know about the baby" Nick tried to keep his voice from hardening at he mere mention of Greg's name.

Sara's eyes filled with such sadness that Nick had to look away. He heard her draw in a shaky breath and say.

"No I was planning on telling him at dinner yesterday, but it never happened," She softly said, her hand going to her belly.

"Are you going to tell him," he asked still starring at her.

A startled express covers Sara's battered face, the bandage on her forehead stood out against the deep bruise.

"Yes, Nick I am going to tell him. Greg has a right to know he is going to be a father" Sara stood up suddenly feeling restless.

"Regardless" she continued as she paced the floor. " Of anything that has happened between us. Greg will be a wonderful father, he will love this little just as much as I do," she said with small rub to her belly

When Nick did not respond Sara stopped in front of him. She dropped to her knees taking his hands in hers.

"Cowboy, I need you right now, Greg is your friend, what has happened between us is our problem. I need you to be my friend not my advocate," she said wanting him to desperately understand that Greg was NOT the enemy.

Nick finally cracked her a smile and said, "Ok Sar we play it your way". He stood up still holding her hands pulling her to her feet.

"You need to rest, I will fix us something to eat then I am off to rest because some of us have to work," he joked walking her down the hall.

* * *

Greg knocked over the empty bottles of beer on the patio table reaching for a new bottle. His heavy eyes noted the time on his watch. He new he was late for work, but he did not care.

"They can fire me," he grumbled fumbling with the cap on the bottle. His heart would not break if he kept it numb.

An image of Sara her eyes full of pain and betrayal filled his mind, causing his heart to pound.

"Sar" he moaned before passing out on the grass having fallen out of his chair.

* * *

Nick rolled into the CSI lab and his head was pounding. It was going to be one of those nights.

"Grissom" he called out seeing the other man in the lunchroom. Nick took in the slump of his shoulders and his tired expression.

"How is Sara" Grissom asked passing him a steaming mug.

Nick sat down stretched out his legs and replied "Resting Jim has the night off, he dropped by to visit. He said he would sit with her until I get home" he offered. Nick saw Grissom stiffen a bit and turned to look in the doorway.

"Hi Nick" Sofia said softly her eyes downcast.

Nick looked at Grissom then Sofia, "What is going on?" he asked. Grissom put down his mug and responded

"Don't ask Nicky," he grumbled as he stormed walking out of the room.

Nick watched Sofia make a tea and walk out.

Moments later Grissom was handing out assignments they would be working solo as both Sara and Greg were not in.

Grissom sat in his office hours later filing out his report, his mind not on his work. He kept wandering back to his discussion with Sofia earlier this morning.

He had gone directly to her place after leaving the hospital.

_Flashback_

Sofia answered the door on the third knock. Grissom was taken back by her pale face, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She stepped back allowing him to enter. He walked down the hall into the living room.

"What is going on?" he asked once he had sat down.

Sofia blinked several times, she was a complete wreak "I need you to just listen to what I am going to tell you. Please do not interrupt me," she cried sitting on the floor.

"You can yell and scream all you want once I am done". Grissom gave a nod of his head.

"It all started when Sara and Greg started going out," Sofia poured out her sins for Grissom to see. The more she told him the deeper he seemed to sink into his chair.

Buy the time Sofia was done baring her soul, Gill held his head in his hands. "How could you be so cruel? Nick was right you did try to kill her" he said not lifting is head.

"No I knew someone would save her," she cried. "I am sorry all I ever wanted was for you to care for me. I was wrong I see that now, I can not change what I have done"

Grissom stood up anger giving him strength. "You are sick, you need help. You cannot play with people's lives this way. Look at all the pain you have caused"

Sofia did not say a word, for there was nothing she could say. Gill raked his hand through his short hair

"You are not sorry for what you have done, you are sorry that you got caught" he grabbed her shoulder giving her a shake.

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HERE," he yelled at her, causing her to sob loudly.

" You have played with these peoples lives as if they meant nothing to you" he shook her once more.

"The funny thing here Sofia was I did care for you and just maybe I was not fair to you. But that does not give you an excuse to be the judge and jury for Sara and Greg" he released and walked towards the hallway stopping at the door. He had to get out he did not trust himself around her.

"You are going to tell Greg and Sara exactly what you have done, and you are going to ask Conrad to move you back to days. I don't want you anywhere near my family. The very sight of you makes me ill" he opened the door and left.

_End of Flashback_

Grissom was not sure exactly who he was more upset with Sofia or himself for playing right into her hand.

* * *

Sara woke up to a wondrous smell, her stomach rumbles loudly. She pushed back the covers and groaned as she climbed out of bed.

"Sorry little one we will eat soon" she whispered.

She made her way to the washroom to wash her face, her eye look horrible. She had broken the blood vessel in her left eye. The blood red color un nerved her.

Sara pinned back her hair she had let it gown out and was longer then she usually wore it. Greg liked it long. Sadness settled over her once more, she was not angry at the fact he was upset that Grissom had kissed her.

What hurt was he did not give her a chance to explain. And for him to insinuate she was a whore. She will never forget those bills hitting her chest and falling to the floor at her feet. It was almost like he wanted to believe the worst.

Sara walked down the hall stopping to straighten a croaked picture of Nick and his sister.

"I was just about to wake you" Jim called out from the kitchen. Sara smiled seeing the harden cop of Vegas wearing Nicks BBQ apron that Read, "Fondle the Chief"

"That smells wonderful" Sara said hugging him from behind.

Brass had always watched out for Sara ever since she came to Vegas. He had told her all about Elle his daughter and his wife's infidelity and her heart had broken for him.

He was somewhat her surrogate father. What the others did not know was they took one night a month to do something have dinner or see a movie.

"Lets eat outside" he said grabbing the plates heaped with food" Sara followed after grabbing a bottle of Juice and beer.

Once they were seated and Sara had eaten half of her grilled chicken with pasta did Jim ask.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I believe the rumor mill" he pushed his plate away having eaten his full.

He sat there listening quietly as Sara told him what had happened. Jim made a point of not showing any emotion, she did not need him to react but to listen.

Once she was done he took her hand and said "Are you happy about the baby?

"Jim I am happy afraid all wrapped into one. Regardless of what he feels know. Greg and I made this baby out of love" Sara blinked away tears as she pulled her hands away and stood up.

"I need to get away for a bit, I told Grissom I needed a month to work things out"

Jim stood up to stand beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said.

"I think I can help, I have a cabin just off of Lake Mead, it is not a far drive out. It is quiet and clean." He tightens his hold on her shoulders.

"Anything I can do to help Sara, you and the baby are my family" he said softly his face red with emotion.

"My son or daughter will be very lucky to have a grand dad like you" she responded turning into his embrace.

* * *

Greg groaned loudly his head was pounding, he was sure it was going to fall off his neck if he moved to quickly.

Slowly he got to his feet. His stomach rolled in protest as the beer from last night came surging up his system. Doubling over he heaved until there was nothing left.

Slowly he walked into the house one hand holding his head the other out to steady him. Up the stairs he manages a quick shower and fell back into sleep. Rolling over he nestled into his pillow sighing

"Mmmm Sara".

It was mid afternoon when he rose once more feeling better. He popped three aspirin and began to move around his house. He cleaned up his mess out side not wanting to feel Mora's wrath.

Picking up his phone he checked his voice mail, no messages where left but he had seen Warrick tried to call four times.

Greg began to dial the lab to see if he still had a job.

Reception picked up "Las Vegas Crime Lab how may I help you"

Greg asked who was on the board to work; Judy informed him that he was book off until the following night.

He thanked her and hung up.

Greg sat at his table feeling very alone.

* * *

"Sara you don't have to do this" Nick tried to plead with her. He had come home to find her all packed. He thought she was crazy to want to stay at Brass's cabin.

He wanted her beside him where he could take care of her.

Sara argued until she was blue in the face, finally she stomped off into the back room slamming the door.

"Nicky she need to do this, don't make it harder on her. Sara has to find herself to gain her inner peace. She can do that at the cabin." Jim said starring at the younger CSI.

"It is to far away," he argued glaring at Brass. "You should have known better then to talk her into going up there" he all but yelled.

Jim pushed away from the wall to stand before him his voice deadly calm.

"First of all buddy you don't push Sara into anything. Second of all it was her choice. Third of all this is not about what YOU need, it is about what she feels she needs to be a whole person"

Nick suddenly looked defeated "I am afraid for her" he whispered.

Sara had made her way back down the hall having hear Nick yelling at Brass.

"I'm afraid for me too Nick but I need to do this. I will have a phone and you can come and visit. I am only 25 minutes away".

Nick stood up sighing; he starred at her for a moment then smiled tossing his arms in the air.

"Fine…. lets move you out," he laughed as she hugged him tight.

Nick was extremely tired when he rolled into the lab. There was half an hour before his shift started and Grissom called him into the office.

"Nicky, I just wanted to let you know that Greg is scheduled to work tomorrow night. Is that going to be a problem?" Grissom asked.

Nick sat motionless for a moment then he responded, "You have nothing to worry about Gris" He leaned forward wishing he has stopped for coffee.

"Can I ask you why you did it" Nick asked softly.

Grissom closed his eyes "I could not stop myself, it is something I have wanted to do for a very long time but was too afraid to. I am sorry," he said more to himself then Nick.

Grissom sat back and found himself telling Nick his conversation with Sofia and how she had been the mastermind of filling Greg head.

"And that is suppose to surprise me" was all Nick had said getting to his feet he knew from day one that Sofia was a nut job.

The rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

Greg was sitting in his den, he was doing everything to keep his mind off of Sara, but nothing seemed to work.

The doorbell called him out of his thoughts. He walked to the door a frown settled on his face seeing Nick standing on his doorstep.

"We need to talk," he said shouldering his way in.

"Nick I don't want to hear it. This is between Sara and myself" he began following him.

"You are a stupid fool," Nick said turning on him.

Greg stopped crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Texan.

"She betrayed me Nick, she was kissing Grissom in front of the whole lab" he started but Nick cut him off.

"Wrong Grissom kissed her and she pushed him away. If you had stopped for a moment and asked what had happened. That would have been too easy. No you choose toaccused. You were mean and hurtful and selfish," Nick yelled standing his ground.

"Please this had been going on for months" Greg started but once more Nick did not allow him to finish.

"Bullshit and you know it, Sofia has been filling your head with bullshit. Sara loved you man; she put it all on the line for you. And you treated her like garbage. Sara let you see a side of her that no one else has seen"

Greg turned his back on Nick as he began to pace "How do you know, how can you be so sure. Why would Sofia lie? Sara has been using me form day one"

Anger exploded from Nick he wanted to throttle the younger CSI. "Sofia could not deal with Grissom having feeling towards Sara. She is a conniving Bitch. And if you believe for one moment that Sara used you then you're an even bigger ass hole then I thought. What amazing me is how you have completely abounded her." Nick yelled his arms flew as he spoke.

"Even after the accident all she could think of was you, she does not want anyone to be mad at you" Nick went on.

"Hold up what accident" Greg asked turning to look at him.

"Sara was in a car accident, she went to your place to get her stuff and was on her way to my place when she had a panic attack and blacked out behind the wheel" Nick said calming down a bit.

Greg was in shock "Is she ok" he asked worry racing through him.

"You don't get to ask me that question," Nick snapped. He watched Greg sit down like his legs lost all their strength. He took pity on his friend.

"Sara and the baby are fine" Nick offered not realizing his slip of the tongue.

"Baby" Greg asked getting to his feet. "What baby" he whispered. His heart felt suddenly very heavy.

Nick did not move he could not believe he had just done that Sara was going to kill him.

"Yes Sara is pregnant" Nick said softly.

Greg looked at his friend his eyes full of tears "Grissom must be very happy" he said.

Nick reacted; anger flooded his system as Greg's words registered in his brain. His fist shot out connecting with Greg's chin. He sent he younger man sailing on to the floor.

"YOUR BABY Sanders, YOUR Baby" Nick strode toward the door leaving Greg sitting on the floor in shock.

Greg did not hear the door close his mind was racing.

"My baby, I am going to be a father. What have I done" he whispered into the lonely empty hall.

Thank you for all reviews… They make my day! Please keep them coming


	11. Chpt 11 Anger and Redemption

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N – Sorry live has been hectic. I will post the next chapter by the weekend!

Chpt 11 Anger and Redemption

Mora and Patrick pulled into the driveway and watched a very angry Nick Stokes stomp out to his car, throw open the door lumber inside and take off like a bat out of hell.

"My lord, I wonder what that was all about" Patrick said opening the door for Mora.

They both rushed inside "Greggers" Mora called out stopping seeing him on the ground dazed and confused.

"Patrick" Mora gasped.

The older man moved with the speed of a younger man, and was at Greg's side taking hold of his shoulders.

"Greg what happened" he questioned taking in the cut to his mouth.

Greg snapped out of his daze "I have to find Sara" he said getting to his feet.

Mora shook her head holding up her hand "Not until you tell me why you are bleeding and why Nick left here in a rage"

Greg took one look at Mora and knew she meant business. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ok come and sit down, and I will tell you what has happened, since you have been away" Greg held up his hand to usher them into the sitting room.

They were just getting comfortable when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Patrick said moving towards the door.

"Greggers tell me what is going on," Mora asked cupping his check.

It was no secret both Mora and Patrick loved Greg as if he was their son. The two only had one child a daughter who lived abroad. When Marcus Greg's father asked them to move to Vegas and keep an eye on Greg they agreed with open hearts.

"I think I can help explain" Sofia said standing in the doorway.

Greg's head shot up eyeing Sofia. Patrick lead her into the room, once they were all seated Greg began his tale.

Mora was shocked beyond words she was glaring at Greg, but was seeing red by the time Sofia was done telling her dark schemes.

Greg was holding his head, his body vibrating with his anger. He spoke without lifting his head.

"Why Sofia, I thought we were friends. How could you do this to me." He asked.

"Greg I am sorry, things got out of hand, I never thought of myself as that kind of person. I was blinded by my own need and desire"

Greg stood up suddenly, Patrick shot to his feet as well afraid Greg might attack the beast that sat in the chair pretending to be this woman.

"Do you have no heart?" Greg yelled, turning his back on her.

"You have practically ripped us apart for your own selfish game" Greg shouted turning to face her. His eyes wild.

"Get out of my house Sofia, you are dead to me, do not even look at me," he ranted.

Sofia stood up "Greg I am sorry" she started.

"GET OUT Sofia or God help me I will not be responsible for my actions," he bellowed at her anger washing off him in waves. His body was vibrating with the sheer will not to mangle her.

Mora found her tongue and stood up "Greggers, I did not raise you to speak to ladies like that"

Sofia smiled at the older woman who scowled at her.

"Don't you smile at me you devil woman. I have no problem with putting my hands on you" with those words she sized Sofia by the arm pulling her from the main room and towards the door.

"You are an obsessive woman who needs help. Do not darken this door again. And so help you if I hear you are meddling in people's lives. You are not old enough for me to take a layer off your butt. Do I make myself clear" Mora voice was full of anger, her eyes flashing.

Sofia was taken back to her reform school days and responded with a "Yes maim. I am truly sorry maim"

Mora shoved her out the door slamming it. She turned on her heel and marched back into the main room.

"Did you hit your head recently" she asked trying to calm down.

Greg looked at the older woman like she had gone mad.

"How can you be glaring at me when this is all her fault" he asked biting down on his anger.

"Sorry my boy, it takes two to tango. She is lying hurtful woman, did you have so little faith is Sara." Mora asked hands know resting on her plump hips.

Patrick sat down to watch the show. He knew better than to interfere when Mora was on the warpath.

"Mora I" Greg started just to be cut off.

"Don't you Mora I anything. You allowed that woman to play you like a fool. You allowed her into your relationship with Sara by believing her. Did you ever speak to Sara about your misgiving." Mora began to wave her hands at him while she spoke.

Greg could not stop his glare as her word struck home.

"Don't you glare at me young man, you let that harlot's lies come before the woman who loved you. Do you hear me Greggers. Sara loved you and you tossed her out of your life without giving her a chance to explain. You were cruel and hateful"

Mora stopped talking see Greg's shoulders slump forward in defeat.

"You are right Mora, I don't know why. I was afraid that what Sofia said was true, I left my fear and jealousy rule over my head and heart" Greg said sitting down.

"Mora Sara is pregnant and I don't know where she is." He whispered looking at her tears in his beautiful eyes "I have to find her and bring her home."

Mora sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You will, you have to make this right Greggers." Mora kissed his head and stood up.

"I need some air," she said leaving the room.

Patrick stood up and walked over to Greg "She is a spit fire of a woman" he whispered.

Greg could not stop the laughter that bubbled from him. He new what he had to do, the hard part would be getting the others to help him do it.

* * *

Jim carried the last box inside, they had stopped by Sara's place picked up her plants and emptied the fridge of all its contents. The 2nd stop was the store to pick up all the other items she needed for her stay.

Jim and Sara spent the rest of the day putting the boxes in the right rooms for Sara to sort through later. There was no cable but Sara did not mind she had brought her DVD's with her should she need an action or horror flick fix. Jim had laughed himself silly when he found out Sara was a closet horror movie junkie. Sara was the only person he new that owned all three versions of The Exorcist, he was a Rocky man himself with the exception of a musical here and there just to keep the balance.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else" he asked picking up the phone for the 10th time to make sure it was working.

"I will be fine call me when you get to the lab" Sara said as he wrapped her in a big warm hug.

"Tell Nick I am fine and please make sure he has the number. I have my cell and yes I will keep it on," Sara said into his shoulder.

She stood on the porch as he drove off. Back inside Sara went straight to the bathroom and put everything in order, and then it was the bedroom. By the time she was done she was exhausted. She took a quick shower, put on a pair of comfy pj's and made a tea. Sara chucked out loud see Jim had picked up herbal tea with no caffeine.

Soon Sara was seated on the porch with her tea and a sandwich watching the sun set over the lake. The sadness within Sara began to flow throw her and she let it wash over her like the waves lapping at the shore.

* * *

Greg walked into the lab he felt all eyes on him, he walked into the locker room and saw Sofia standing at her locker. He did not make a sound as he pulled open his locker and hung up his jacket and changed his shirt. He left without a word or a backward glance.

The next stop was the lunchroom for a coffee. His mind was racing he had stopped by Sara's and knocked when there was no answer he used his key and went inside he noticed her plants and bathroom items gone as well as some of her clothes. She was gone. He needed to find out where.

Nick walked in seeing Greg he paused but smiled see the bruise on is chin. And the tiny cut just below his lip.

"I hope that really hurts," he said taking the mug Greg offered.

Once they were seated Greg looked at his friend.

"Where is she Nick?" he all but whispered.

Nick leaned back in his chair and starred at his friend saying,

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you where Sara is. I have already told you too much as it is"

Greg put his mug on the table and spoke softly

"I screwed up, I let my insecurities and jealousy cloud my judgment." He looked up at Nick's face and continued.

"I love her Nick, I need her, but most important I have to let her know it was me who let us down. That she did nothing wrong, I want to hold her and love her the way she deserves to be love" Greg had nothing more to say.

Nick sat forward took a drink of his coffee and asked,

"What if she does not want you? What then?"

Greg sighed pushing his fingers through his spiked hair.

"That is her choice, but at least we can make peace"

Nick smiled and said, "Good answer Greg my boy"

But before he could say any more Grissom called out from the door way "We are waiting on the two of you, talk about it after work"

Greg looked at his watch and groaned they were ten minutes into shift.

"We will talk later" Nick said getting up to follow Grissom.

If Greg was waiting to see if Grissom was going to give him hard time he was in for a long wait. He handed out assignments and left.

* * *

Sara answered the phone on the 3rd ring.

"Hello" she said

"Hi Aunt Sara, Mom said it was ok to call" Sara smiled into the phone sitting down in the chair bring up on leg resting her chin on her knee. The sun has set and the darkness settled over the cabin like a blanket.

"Lindsey are you having fun," Sara asked as she gazed out the window into the star filled sky.

"Yup I went fishing today with Warrick" Lindsey rattled on for a few more moments before Catherine got on the line.

"So you're at the cabin, smart move," Catherine said sitting down as Warrick ushered Lindsey off to bed.

"How are you feeling" Cat asked fully relaxing.

"Tried, but ok. I am really glad I came out here, it is beautiful" Sara responded dropping her leg back onto the floor.

"Have you heard anything from Greg" Catherine asked cutting right to the chase.

"No I need time," Sara said with a sigh. They chatted for a few more minutes then sighed off. Sara checked the windows and doors locking everything up tight then walked into the bedroom.

Sara picked up the phone once she was settled in bed and called Nick.

"Stokes" he answered.

"Cowboy I am just checking in before I go to bed," she laughed into the phone.

"Smart woman" Nick said getting into the car, he had just finished his processing and was on his way back to the lab.

"With great timing" he continued watching Greg approach the car.

Greg saw Nick on the phone as he opened the door. He quietly got into the car.

"Ok then, I will talk with you tomorrow" he said his goodnights and hung up.

* * *

The drive back to the lab was a silent one.

Once in the parking lot did Greg ask, "Was that Sara" he did not look at Nick.

Nick reached into grab his case and simply said, "Yes"

The rest of the night was spent processing, just before shift ended Greg found Grissom sitting behind his desk.

"Do you have a minute?" Greg asked the older man.

"What is on your mind" Grissom decided to down play the tension between them.

"I owe you an apology. I am sorry Grissom, Sofia came by my place earlier and told me what she did." Greg said looking him in they eye.

Grissom smiled getting to his feet, he extended his hand to Greg "I am sorry Greg, I never meant to hurt you or Sara," he said. Greg shook his hand and on impulse pulled him in for hug.

Nick smiled as he watch his friend and mentor make peace.

Once they were seated Grissom asked what had happened. Greg stretched out his legs crossing them at the ankles and told Grissom how Mora nearly took Sofia apart.

Nick and slipped in to listen, soon they were all laughing as they each drew a mental picture of Mora who was a small robust woman man handling Sofia.

Grissom face grew somber as he spoke. "I am a bit surprise to hear she went out there on her own."

Greg did not miss the hurt in Grissom's eye as he spoke of Sofia.

"You have feeling for her," the younger CSI asked.

Grissom stood up sighing "I was beginning to but that is anther story for another night".

Greg stood up looking at Nick "Where is she" he asked.

* * *

Sara was trying to get the kitchen in order; she did not hear the screen door open.

Greg stood there in the doorway just watching her. She was wearing a white t-shirt that he was sure belonged to him at one point. He took in the bruises that covered her arms.

The cabin was an open area, he noticed the living room area was clean; her DVD's stacked in its rack by the TV set. The sofa had her favorite blanket neatly folded over the back cushions.

Greg looked back at Sara just as she turned; the bag of veggies in her hand fell to the floor as she gasped. "Greg"

Greg took in her face and his heart sang, "Hi" he said walking into the room. He placed the jacket he was holding on the back of the chair.

Sara was knocked off balance, she did not expect to see him standing in her door way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Greg let his eyes travel over her body; he noticed her hand had settled on her belly. He smiled not moving towards her.

"I think we need to talk" he said his hands itched to touch her. Sara had not moved from her spot from behind the counter.

"I though you said all you needed to say Greg" Sara said willing the emotions that flooded her to remain in check.

"Sara I am a fool. I am sorry" he started but she shook her head his voice trailed off.

"Don't Greg, the bottom line is you choice to believe the worst about me. You accused me of being a whore. You took everything you and I have made and turned it dirty you made it worthless" Sara had to so stop because tears flooded her eyes.

"I trusted you," she whispered with anger Sara stopped again her emotions running wild.

"I shared my deepest and most dark secrets with you and you toss it all way" she said her voice rising.

Greg took a step forward but she shook her head "Don't"

He dropped his hands to his side.

"Your right, I reacted I did not stop and think. I will never forgive myself for the way I treated you. What you don't know is Sofia had been filling my head for weeks on how Grissom wanted you and how you wanted him" Greg looked up that ceiling almost looking for a sigh.

"The bottom line is Sara I can not blame anyone but myself, I could have talked to you shared my fears. But I didn't I did not want you to think any less of me. You are a beautiful smart woman, you stole my heart the first time I heard you laugh." Greg walked back towards the door raking his finger through his messy hair.

He gazed out over the lake; the sunlight kissed the waves as they gently moved.

"I was afraid Sara, I was afraid that you would chose Grissom over me, you have more history between you two then I will ever know. What if Grissom could make you happier then I could?"

Sara's heart broke she wanted to run to him to hold him close but she could not. He had put a very large whole in their wall of trust.

"Sara" he said turning to look at her "All I can do is show you how sorry I am and make amends. I will earn back your trust"

Sara could not stop the lone tear that slid down her cheek; Sara closed her eyes bowing her head.

"I will leave know Sara, I don't want to upset you" he pushed open the screen door saying "But I will be back Sara".

When Sara opened her eyes he was gone, the tears came quickly. She rubbed her belly as she walked around the counter into the living room.

"That was your daddy, little one," she said out loud.

"I should have told him about you, I will I promise I am just so afraid" she said still rubbing her belly.

"He is a good person little one he will love you so much, you will be daddy's little boy or girl."

Sara saw his jacket on the chair still. She picked it up lifted it to her face and breathed in his scent.

Sara heard the floor creak and spun around, she could tell by the expression on Greg's face he had heard everything she had said.

Greg had gotten to his car when he realized he had forgotten his jacket so he made his way back to the door, as he approached he heard Sara talking, when he looked inside he saw she was talking to herself.

"Greg, I" she started but did not finish as her legs gave a way and the floor came up to meet her.

Greg rushed forward catching her before she hit the ground in a dead faint.

He scooped her up and carried her to the sofa he sat down and held her close.

His hand found it's way to her belly. "Everything will be alright, Daddy is here now," he said softly.

* * *

Grissom was reading the reports he had brought home with him when someone knocked on his door.

He pulled it open and was shocked to see Sofia standing there "Please hear me out" she said.

Grissom shook his head "You have nothing I want to hear" he said closing the door firmly.

Sofia hung her head and walked down the hall. Nick was just getting out of his car when he saw her walk out of the building he quickly got back into his car watching her.

Sofia climbed into her car and rested her head on the steering wheel. Nick saw her shoulders shake as the sobs ripped from her body.

After a few moments she sat up wiped her face, started her car and drove away. Nick climbed out and went to see his friend.

* * *

Sara slowly opened her eyes, flashes of what happened danced in her head. She was safe and warm, Sara new she was within Greg's arms.

"I was going to tell you," she whispered not lifting her head to look at him

"I know that" he said stroking her hair

"I found out that day, I was going to tell you at dinner but" her voice trailed off.

Greg said nothing, just kissed the top of her head. Sara finally lifted her head and starred into his face. His eyes held such love she had to turn away.

Greg allowed her to leave the comfort of his arms, he notice her shiver as their bodies lost connection.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked reaching or her blanket, suddenly she felt cold.

Greg smiled cocking his head to the side "I will not give up my source" he said in his very best James Bond voice.

Sara laughed despite herself. Once it passed she looked at him and asked

"Are you angry" her hand found her belly it was becoming a habit.

"At myself yes" he said watching her.

Sara shook her head "No Greg about the baby" she asked.

In her heart she knew he would be happy. But she did not trust her instincts when it came to him any more.

Greg shifted so he sat facing her the laughter gone from his face. He reached out his hand hovered above hers.

"May I" he asked looked at her his eyes full of uncertainty.

"Yes" Sara said softly lifting her hand.

Tears filled her eyes as his hand splayed over her belly. His finger gently caressed her skin through the t-shirt.

"Sara you are carrying my child, our child" he corrected himself.

"Our little grows within you, how can you ask me a question like that," he whispered softly bringing his face down to her belly to snuggle.

Tears filled his eyes as an image of a little girl in ruffles laughing up at him.

"Next to you Sara, there is the only person I love more then my own life" he sighed.

Sara felt him shudder and before she could stop herself her arms went around him.

"I know I feel the same way," she cried.

They sat like that for a long time.

* * *

"Thanks Nick I needed that" Grissom sighed leaning back in his chair rubbing his full belly.

"I saw Sofia leaving, she was pretty upset" Nick said finishing his slice of pizza.

"I don't want to hear anymore of her lies" Grissom said standing up.

Nick let it drop, his friends had suffered so much these past few days he just wanted it all to stop.

He pushed a way from the table saying, "Come on Gill lets watch a bug movie it will make you feel better"

Both men sat back to watch Attack of the Killer Ants

* * *

A loud rumbling in Sara's belly make Greg laugh. He lifted his head and said

"Ok little one we will feed mommy" he stood up pulling Sara up with him.

"I have chicken ready for the grill" Sara said unsure of if he wanted to stay or if she even wanted him to stay. Her feeling where are jumbled up all she knew is she did not want him to leave.

"Ok I will grill and you can finish up in here," he said.

Sara walked over to the fridge and pulled out the plate with the seasoned breasts on them.

She went to tell him where the grill was but he stopped her by saying.

"I have been here before last year the guy's fishing trip, remember Warrick got covered in Poison Ivy"

Sara chuckled as he walked out the door. _What are you doing_? Her mind screamed _He tossed you away like a piece of garbage. _

"It's just dinner" she said out loud trying to clam that inner voice. Sara began to finish her task of putting her items away.

Sara prepared a pasta salad to go with the chicken they were just sitting down to eat when Sara's cell went off.

"Sidle" Sara said in her cell.

"Sara how are you feeling" Grissom asked.

Greg watched as Sara stiffened this caused him to frown

"Better, and you" she asked leaning back into her chair.

"Sara are you well enough to work," Grissom asked

"I know you have the month off but we are swamped, we have been called in to a mass murder. 6 People with Catherine and Warrick gone I need all the help I can get"

Sara rubbed her forehead a head ach was coming on.

"Ok I am just off of lake mead. I will leave in about 20 minutes. Bring a kit for me" Just as Sara's hung up Greg's cell went off.

Greg reached for his cell; he bit down on his emotions as anger rushed through him. _That man has wonderful timing_ he thought as he answered his cell.

Sara got up to go get dress for work. She knew Grissom only called since he was desperate. She pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. She came out of the bedroom and saw Greg in the kitchen she pulled her long hair into a loose ponytail.

"We will take it with us" she said pulling out some Tupperware.

"Do you want to drive in together?" Greg asked grabbing his jacket.

"No there is no point in making you drive all the way out here again," She said reaching for her keys.

Greg did not push he just gave her a nod.

Soon they were off driving towards the crime scene.

Grissom turned to Nick who was at his side; Nick was just getting ready to leave when Grissom got the call.

"Back up is on the way we need to grab a kit for Sara" Grissom said as he and Nick walked out of his place and he locked the door.

Greg and Sara rolled on to the scene, Jim walked over smiling at Sara, his eyes were cold as he saw Greg.

"Sanders, Grissom and Nick are already inside with Sofia" he offered turning his back not waiting for a response.

Greg did not push it he let it go. He knew how close Sara and Jim where he was surprise at just how close they actually where.

"How you feeling" Jim asked as Sara began to follow Greg.

"Ok so how bad is it" Sara asked tossing him a look.

"On a scale from one to ten I would say 20. There is a family of six in there all dead," he told her looking at the house.

"Sara are you sure your up for this" he asked looking at her face.

"Brass come on I was born to do this" Sara smiled trying to put her friend at ease.

Jim said nothing but offered one of his rare smiled and walked away.

As she approached the door she was everyone standing there.

"We will walk through together and assess then break down to processes," Grissom said always a professional

Nick dangles a pair of booties in front of Sara smiling as he held them out for her to take.

"Your booties await you my lady," he said in a thick Texan drawl.

"MY hero" she sighed taking them forms his hand and slipping them on over her black boots.

They all fell in behind Grissom, Sara, Nick, Sofia and Greg brought up the rear.

Nick looked at his watch is was still early, normally he would be getting up about know for his work out. It was going to be a long shift.

When it came to cases like this Grissom's team were always called in they were the best.

"Wonderful" Sofia said as they entered the first room. One the floor a woman laid face down her head looked like a dented soccer ball. Her blood pooled out around her.

"It's so wonderful" Nick picked up saying "We are in four hours before shift and I have a feeling we will be here all night"

They all fell silent at they took in the room, the smell of death hung in air, the coppery smell of blood was in haled with each breath.

They traveled through the house; no one spoke again, as their minds began to asses just what had happened to this family.

Once downstairs Grissom turned to Nick "You take the outside perimeter, Greg your with me upstairs' and Sara, Sofia the main floor" they all turned to leave when Grissom called out.

"Let get this done" he turned and walked up the stairs with Greg in tow.

Sofia stood starring at the dead woman she was so lost in thought she did not hear Sara's question.

"I am sorry what" Sofia asked jumping slightly.

Sara smiled and touched her shoulder "Are you ok?"

When the older woman did not respond Sara gently squeezed her shoulder saying.

"You take the kitchen and I work the body" she gently pushed Sofia from the room.

Sofia's eyes filled with tears, she had no idea no one has told her what I have done.

Sofia turned and almost walked into Grissom he took her arm and walked her into the kitchen.

"Sofia pull it together, everything else does not matter, deal with it after the job is done" he said softly.

His heart lurch seeing her face surge with hope, which she quickly masked trying to hide it from his searching eyes.

"Yes your right" she took a deep breath finding her focus.

Grissom popped his head in to the other room; Sara was taking photos of the body and the surrounding area's. David was wanting for her to complete this before taking the body away.

All 5 member of the CSI team worked as one muscle processing the scene, all in different areas, all working towards one common goal. Seconds rolled into minutes, and the minutes bleed into hours. Greg and Grissom came down the stairs having completed their collection. Sofia was the next to wrap up and went outside to assist Nick.

Grissom and Greg found Sara on her knees looking at the room. "She was the last to die" Sara said out loud.

"Look at the blood prints on the floor they lead on to the carpet then around where the body was and out the door"

Greg loved when she did this. He called them her Grissom moments. Greg suddenly realized just how intimate both Sara and Grissom could be. They were so much a like and true to their calling.

He stood there watching as Sara and Grissom played back and forth trying to work out how this puzzle fit. The only person missing was Warrick he thought within the same circles as Sara and Grissom. The three of them together was a force to be reckoned with.

As Sara approached her car Sofia called out to her making her stop and turn around.

"Do you need a ride?" Sara asked pulling open her door.

"No but I do need to talk to you after shift" Sofia said feeling, she new she had to sleep in the bed she had made, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Sure thing" Sara said climbing into her car and driving away towards the lab.

Sara walked into the lab and she felt all eyes on her. She hitched her head a little higher and walked to the lab handing off all blood and other materials for Mia to test.

"Good to see you" Mia smiled standing up

Sara just smiled "Page me when you are finished" she said turning to leave

"Sara, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I was really hoping that you and Greg can put this behind you" Mia was suddenly embarrassed and her voice trailed off.

"Thanks Mia" Sara smiled before walking out. She went to the lunchroom and heated up her food.

Nick was walking by but stopped as Sara called out to him.

"Drop your stuff off I have food, if you see Grissom pass it on" she said checking to see if the chicken was warm enough. She punched in another three minutes on the microwave as he walked away.

Twenty minutes later they were all seated around the table talking about the case.

"Sofia" Sara called out to here.

The blond went stiff; she took a moment then turned around with a smile on her face.

"Come and join us," Sara said pointing to the empty chair next to her. Sofia was trapped she wanted to run but found herself sitting next to her.

The conversation started up again, and Sara leaned into her asking

"What did you want to talk about" Sara had finished her food and pushed her plate away.

Everyone went silent, Sara picked up on this she took in Sofia's pale face and said.

"Ok what is going on?" Sara asked looking at her friends. Greg was glaring at Sofia.

"It's my fault" Sofia said her eyes know closed.

"What is your fault" Sara asked, when Greg's words from earlier echoed within her head.

"I told Greg that you were just using him to make Grissom jealous. That Grissom was the one to who called you in when Baker was to be questions" Sofia's voice bounced off the walls. All was silent as she unraveled her wicked web of lies.

"I told him lies, I was mean and jealous of you and your closeness with Gill" Sofia said softly.

Sara was shocked never in a million years would she have guessed that Sofia was a backstabbing two face bitch.

"I called you in that night not Gill, I locked you in that room with Baker. I …I" Sofia began to cry softly

"I did not know you were pregnant, I am sorry," she cried.

"Do you need medical attention?" Sara asked anger rushing through her body.

"Have I wronged you in some way. I don't understand I was with Greg not Grissom" Sara asked trying to remain calm

"That did not matter" Sofia yelled getting to her feet, she was coming a bit undone.

Sara stood as well; both women stood facing each other. Nick and Greg rose getting very worried.

"As long as you were around he would always want you, I wanted you gone, you could not have both" Sofia yelled tears coming fast and hard.

"It was always about you, Sara is the best, I wanted to be the best his number one"

If the men in the room blinked they would have missed it. The sound of Sara's hand connecting with Sofia's face thundered within the wall of the lunchroom.

Sofia's head lurched to the side as she stumbled back from the force of the blow.

"You psychotic cow" Sara yelled as Greg's arms closed around her. Nick reached for Sofia.

"How could you play with my life that way, who do you think you are" Sara yelled struggling against Greg's hold.

"If you come within two feet of me I will not be held responsible for my actions. Do you hear me?" Sara yelled as Greg pulled her from the room.

Anger gave Sara the strength to shake out of Greg's arms she turned on him. Hurt and anger in her eyes.

"And You, you believed her, you believed her lies. I would never have betrayed you like that. You took her word over mine" Tears flooded Sara's eyes and she dropped her head.

"How could you do that to us Greg, did you have so little faith in our love, in me" she whispered.

Greg dropped his head for a moment, and then finally his eyes met hers he spoke so softly she almost did not hear him.

"You are right Sara, I let us down, but you are wrong, I do have faith in our love and I do believe in you. The problem is I did not believe in myself, or in my ability to make you happy" He reached out to touch her but Sara stepped back causing him to drop his hands.

"But none of that matters anymore Sara. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness, and earn back your trust. Are you willing to rebuild with me. To start again"

Sara lifted her chin, her lips trembling

"That depends Greg do you want to rebuild because you love me or the baby?"

A/N Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Smogluver, Icklebitodd, Bene and Obsessedtwfan, just to name a few. Your words are my inspiration!

Please keep them coming!


	12. Chpt 12 Glass Houses

A/N Sorry for the delay, I have been away. For some reason this chapter hard to put together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chpt 12 - Glass Houses

Sara stood in the hallway hands by her side waiting for his answer. Deep in her heart she knew it was an unfair question. There was no right answer, but the faith and trust Sara had in Greg was gone. It had shattered when those bills hit her chest scattering on the floor.

Know she understood why he had done what he did. It did not make it easier, the cold hard truth was he trusted Sofia's word over hers. Believed her lies instead of seeking the truth.

Greg looked at her defeated; he lowered his head for a moment taking a deep breath. Finally he raised his head and said

"I love you and the baby Sara, I want us to be a family" his eyes locked in with hers.

"I came to you before I new about the baby Sara" the lie bit him hard and cut deep.

Sara slumped forward and she spoke softly, suddenly very tired.

"This is not the time or place to talk about this. I need time and space," she said rubbing her head.

"I can give you both" Greg said stepping closer to her.

Sara gave a small nod her hand found her belly as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Sofia sat on the sofa in the lunchroom and ice pack pressed against her cheek.

"I deserve worse," she cried

Grissom got up and left the room, Nick almost felt sorry for her. He quietly cleaned off the tables, fixed the chairs that had turned over.

Sofia stood up and left the room as well. She passed Greg in the hallway as she made her way down to the ladies room.

"Grissom" Sara said poking her head into his office.

"I am tried and want to go home, Mia has given me what she has processed, and I have made copies. Can I review and call in?"

Grissom took in her tired face; he gave a nod and called out.

"Let me sign off on the files and you can head out" He held up his hand to take the travel case she was holding.

"Thanks" Sara said sitting down.

"Sara I am sorry for all of this," he said as he sighed the release forms.

He handed her back the case and envelope, standing up he walked around his desk. So he stood before her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you not be angry with me?" he asked.

Sara shook her head

"Your only guilt is kissing me, yes you should not have done it. You had your chance and you let it slip away. We have both dealt with that and remained friends. Sofia is to blame here not you"

Sara stepped way from him and walked out of the office, stopped in to say goodbye to night to Nick and left.

* * *

The ride home was a quiet one. Sara was happy to pull in to the driveway at the cabin. She felt calmer just being there.

She let herself in and went to take a shower; once she was done she sat down at the table and opened the case. Loaded with a cup of tea she was ready to work.

"Let see if we can put you back together," Sara said to herself and she placed pictures of the crime scene flat on the table.

* * *

Grissom was just getting ready to leave when Eckley stopped him holding a piece of paper.

"What is this about" he asked

Grissom bit down on his frustration "What **_"this"_** are we talking about" he responded sitting back down.

Eckley stood in the doorway walked into the office and gently tossed the paper onto Grissom's desk.

"Sofia is not going anywhere," he said sitting crossing one leg over the other.

"If anyone is going to go to day shift it will be Sidle or Sanders" he continued while he examined his thumbnail.

"People who are involved should not work together" he finished looking at Grissom.

Grissom glared at the man seated before him before answering.

"No where in out company policy does it indicate that co workers can not co habitat. It is a known fact you met **_your wife_** here at CSI" Grissom stood up walking around the desk to stand before him.

"That is not important Gill first Sara and Greg, then Catherine and Warrick. What next".

He stood up as well holding up his hands "Sofia stays she adds balance to your team.

He turned walking towards the door stopping to look at him one last time a half smile lit his face.

"I thought you would like Sofia" on that note he left.

"Shit" Grissom said grabbing his brief case and walking out of his office.

* * *

Greg rolled over as he alarm went off he had spent the night at his townhouse. He looked at the clock and groaned 4:30pm he was due at work for 7pm. He rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

30 minutes later he was rolling out of his driveway he stopped to pick up breakfast and was pounding on Nick's door by 5:25pm.

"This had better be good" Nick groaned pulling open the door, half expecting to see a girl guide.

"Morning sunshine" Greg laughed walking into his hallway.

"Greg is something wrong" Nick was a little annoyed having been woken up so early.

"I need your help" Greg called out from the kitchen as he laid out the food he had picked up.

Nick was too tired to care he was sitting in kitchen with Greg in nothing but his boxers.

"I want to take Sara out this weekend but don't thing she would be comfortable if we went solo. So can you scrounge up a date for Saturday" Greg asked taking a bit of his double choco jelly filled donut.

"I heard what you said to her," Nick said not looking at him but into his coffee cup.

Greg chewed slowly and swallowed before speaking.

"Heard what?" He asked looking out the kitchen window at the children playing street hockey.

"You told her that you did not know about the baby" Nick eye met Greg's.

The young CSI stood up walking over to the paper towel rack that hung above the sink. He tore a sheet off and wiped his hands.

"Does it really matter that you know that Nick" he said still not looking at him.

Nick stood up coming to stand in front of his friend "Greg it matters, when I came to see you, you had tried and convicted Sara before even speaking to her. Only when I slipped about the baby did you have a change of heart"

Nick turned on his heel and left the kitchen leaving Greg to chew on that for a bit.

Greg walked out of the Kitchen with his coffee and went to sit on the Nicks deck, the sun was high in the sky it's warmed calmed the chill that had passed through him.

"Listen Greg" Nick said coming out to meet him showered and dresses some time later.

"This is between you and Sara, all I am asking is don't make me have to lie to my best friend" he sat down next to him.

Greg started at his friend and smiled "Far enough"

* * *

Sara sat up her hand going to her mouth; she skirted out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She dropped to her knees heaving into the toilet. Tears squeezed out of her tightly closed eyes, as she tried to breathe through her heaves.

Sara rested her heated forehead on the cool surface of the porcelain toilet. Taking deep breaths.

Her hand rested on her belly "Mommy's ok little one" she softly whispered. After a moment she got to her feet and rinsed out her mouth brushing her teeth. Sara stumbled back into her bedroom and sank back into her pillows.

* * *

Greg sat with Nick on his deck it was almost time to head into work. Grissom had called asking for them to meet a bit earlier before shift. He needed to speak to them.

"We will do the BBQ at the house, that way you can all spend the night if you want"

Greg said reaching for his bottle of water. Nick just gave a nod of his head.

Nick had mixed feeling he did not want to get caught between Sara and Greg but he knew they loved each other and belonged with one another. The bottom line is he was having a big problem with the little lie Greg had told.

* * *

Sara was walking in the park the sun was shining and the birds where singing. She felt a twinge of uneasiness pass through her and she looked around. The Park was strangely quiet, she continued up the path breathing in the fresh air.

"Saarrraaa" someone hissed.

Sara quickly turned around but saw nothing.

"Your hearing things Sidle" she mumbled to herself.

As she walked on suddenly clouds filled the sky, and strong wind came out of nowhere.

"Saaarrrrraaaaa" she heard again. Instinct took over and Sara began to run, all at one the trees began to sway almost reaching for her. Some one was behind her chasing her.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME" the man bellowed behind her. The sky opened up and the rain poured down in sheets she was drenched within moments.

Sara ran her hands and face scratched from the branches of trees that closed in on her.

She stumbled and slid on the mud down the slope, when she realized she was sliding fast toward the edge. Suddenly a hand shot out and she reached for her.

She slid right over the edge and dangled there. She looked up into Greg smiling face.

"I've got you," he laughed.

Sara watched in horror as he face began to bubble and change gone was Greg's warm features replaces by Kevin Bakers evil grin, then finally settling on her father face full of rage and those dead cold eyes.

"You can't hide from me Sara" he laughed madly, letting go of her hand, Sara screamed as she fell back toward the rocky bottom.

Sara gasped sitting upright in bed her hand clutching her stomach. She eyes darted around the room as she dragged air into her lungs.

"It was just a dream," she cried to the empty room.

Sara slowly slid off her bed trembling she made her way back to the bathroom.

"Where did that come from" she asked her reflection. Sara had not had a nightmare in three months.

Down the hall into the kitchen to the phone, she called her doctor relief flooded her when Dr. Michaels agreed to squeeze her. It was her late night so she book Sara in for 7pm.

Sara made herself something to eat feeling more settled having booked the appointment.

"Looks like we are going to work" she said out loud rubbing her belly.

Sara was showered and dressed and out the door within the hour.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me right," Greg said standing up, angry at what Grissom had just told him.

"Greg I can't fight this Eckley said it would be you or Sara moved to days. Sofia stays for know" Grissom sighed.

"How can you expect me to work with her?" Greg snapped as began to pace in the small office.

"The sight of her makes me ill," he all but yelled.

"You have no choice, make the best of it" Grissom offered accepting the glare thrown at him.

Nick sat there quietly he was not happy but what could he do. Greg sat back down.

" You can do this Greg, stick to business and it will work out," Nick offered tiring to be the peacemaker.

Grissom smiled his thanks. Just then Sofia knocked on the door

"I just spoke to Eckley," she said walking further into the room.

"What do you want me to do" Sofia asked looking at Grissom.

Greg shot up standing before her "Leaving would be a good start" he said as calmly as he could.

"Not going to happen Sanders. I worked to hard to get where I am," she said squaring her shoulders.

"You have a lot of nerve do you know that" Greg began to yell. Nick stood up getting in between Sofia and Greg.

"Sit down Greg" Nick said pushing his friend gently toward the chair.

"We are a team whether we like it or not, I suggest you work it out" Nick said looking at Sofia then Greg.

Grissom hid his smile behind his hand.

"You need to cool it," he said glaring at Greg.

"No one is asking you to be her friend, but you will respect her as a co worker. And a senior CSI" Nick said holding Greg's gaze.

"And you, if you so much as breathe outside of your job requirement, Eckley won't be able to help you. Keep it professional. Any issues see the office psychiatrist"

"I think that is fair" Sara said standing in the doorway. All eyes swung on her.

"I have a doctors appointment so I thought I would come in and go over my finds" she offered.

Grissom smiled his thanks at her agreeing to Nick's demands.

"Sofia I will be in room 4 once your done" Sara turned and left the room taking a deep breath. She fought the urge to jump over the chair and tackle the woman.

She did allow the smile to take shape as she walked down the hall thinking of the bruise that covered Sofia jaw.

Sara walked into the room and placed the photos on the lit table. She stood back and pulled out her note sheet.

Sofia walked into the room and stopped on the other side.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Sara spoke without lifting her head her voice cold and hard.

"Don't thank me just do your job, stay out of my way" she looked at her for a brief moment before scanning her notes.

"I have pieced together the evidence on the body" Sara started as she presented Sofia with her finding.

45 minutes later she sat down starring at the impression on the dead woman's face.

Suddenly it came to Sara she stood up and went to search for Nick. She found him in the reviewing his report.

"Hey cowboy did you find any impressions outside of the house." She leaned in close to him to see what he was reading.

"Yup but it will cost you" he smiled picking up the file and holding It close to his chest.

"Ok how much" Sara followed his easy banter.

"BBQ at Greg's this weekend we are all going including Catherine and Warrick."

Sara frowned "Really" she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me that look Greg is going to ask you but I thought I would give you the heads up"

He smiled passing her the file. Sara took it and left the room.

"What did you find? you have that look in your eyes" Grissom said falling into step with her.

"Come and see" she smiled as she retraced her steps back to Sofia.

Sara pulled out the plastic sheet holding the print. She slid it onto the victim's face she moved it this way and then that way until she smiled stepping back.

"The imprint of her face matches the footprint lifted from outside and" she said reaching for another print and placing it on top of the other before continuing.

"Inside the house" Sara smiled at Grissom who offered one of his rare smiles.

"Good work tell Nick to screen the shoes as he does the interviews," Grissom said as he walked from the room.

"I'll type up the report," Sofia said shuffling the papers together. Sara gave her a nod and left.

She would give a month worth of paychecks for a coffee. She was walking by reception and her name was called out.

The new receptionist was hailing her over. Saw noticed the man standing off to the left of the long desk.

As Sara walked over he stepped forward. Sara felt a shiver pass through her as her eyes met the bright blue gaze.

"Sara Sidle" he asked holding out his hand.

"And you are" she asked

"Maria Baker was my mother," he said quietly.

Sara took a step back her hand going to her belly. Sara quickly caught herself and stood her ground.

"How can I help you Mr. Baker" Sara voice was cold.

Vince Baker quickly held up his hands saying.

"Please I am not here to cause trouble. I was hoping to ask you a few questions. Detective Brass said you could help me"

Sara felt some tension leave her body at the mention of Brass's name. She looked at him for a moment longer then down at her watch she had almost two hours to kill.

"Ok you can come with me" she said signing him in at the desk, he took the visitors tag and hung in on his jacket.

Sara took him to an empty room, once he was seated she asked him.

"Can I get you a coffee, tea?" she asked.

"Water please if you have it" he asked. Sara offered him a smile and left to get the bottles of waters.

Moments later Sara sat across from him and said, "What can I do for you Mr. Baker" her voice neutral.

"Please my name is Vincent, well Vince please" he said resting is arms on the cold metal tabletop. His eyes scanned the room he could not suppress the smile that lit his face.

"Is someone watching us?" he said looking at the mirror.

"No should there be" Sara asked her frame relaxed in her chair.

"I have been away when my mother was murdered, now the dust has settled I need to know what happened." He said

Sara raised an eyebrow, he continued.

"I travel a lot and came home for the funeral, the lawyers handled the estate I have just gotten home and need answers"

"Ok again how can I help you" Sara asked still not sure what she could offer this man. The case was closed the files could be accessed if he wanted to review them.

"Mr. Baker" Sara started just to be cut off

"Vince please" he smiled.

"Vince, there is a process if you wish to review the file, I can get you the right forms to fill out"

Sara stood up but stopped when he raised his hand.

"No there is no need, I understand my father harmed you and a co worker," he said softly.

"Yes he did" Sara said reaching for her bottle of water.

"I am sorry Sara, for all the pain my father caused you. He was a hard man, my brother and I left home once we were old enough. My mother was a kind and gentlewoman. We asked her to leave him but" he trailed off lost in thought.

Sara's heart broke for him she leaned forward and covered his hand with hers. "You have nothing to apologize for Vince. But thank you for the apology".

Sara and Vince continued their conversation; Greg had stopped seeing Sara speaking to someone. He turned to saw Nick walking towards him.

"Who is with Sara?" he asked

Nick shrugged engrossed with his file muttering as he walked by.

"Couldn't tell yaw"

Greg watched for a moment longer and followed Nick.

Sara glanced at her watch and frowned.

"Vince I am sorry to have to cut this short, but I have an appointment and I have some things that I have to do before I leave"

Sara stood up, Vince stood up as well and handed her a card.

"Call me sometime your easy to talk to Sara" he shook her hand and left.

Sara watched him go before going back to the main room. Greg was sitting in a chair nursing a cup of coffee.

"Sara" he called out seeing her. Sara smiled and entered the room.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked pulling out a chair for her to sit.

Sara shook her head saying, "No thanks I have to go, as for the weekend I am free why" she said.

"Good I am having a BBQ up at the house, everyone will be there" he stood up.

"Sure" Sara smiled she had to start somewhere with Greg.

"I really have to go," she muttered looking at her watch.

"Would you like to come by after work," she asked not looking at him suddenly embarrassed.

"I would love to" he said reaching out to touch her check.

Sara could not stop herself she turned her face into his touch. She missed the feel of him.

"You should go," he said before he gently kissed her check.

Sara smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Sara, you have had to deal with a lot of stress over a very short period of time" Dr. Michaels said sitting back in her chair.

"You're panic attacks, nightmares are perfectly normal. You need to work through them, it is almost a form or Post Traumatic Stress" she said with a smile.

Sara frowned this is not what she wanted to hear.

Dr. Michaels continued, "How is the Greg situation?"

Sara shook her head "Slow, we… I mean I," she stammered

"I need to learn to trust him," Sara said softly.

"Do you love him Sara" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Yes I do. I want us to be a family; I need him to believe in me the way I do him. I work with a lot of men. I can not have him getting jealous and acting out whenever he feels he is being threatened" Sara said rubbing her neck.

Dr. Michaels smiled she knew they would work things out. "Sara I want you to start taking your vitamins and I want to see you in three weeks for your first ultrasound.

Sara thanked her doctor for meeting with her and left. The drive back to the cabin Sara's mind was rolling over all the information. Needing to shut her mind off she switched on the radio. Soon Sara was lost in the music as she drove.

* * *

Greg punched out and headed to his car, he pulled out his cell and called Mora.

"Mora the BBQ is a go for this weekend" he said as he fit the earpiece into his ear and started the car.

He pulled out into traffic and headed out to see Sara.

"Sara is fine Mora yes I am sure she is looking forward to seeing you as well," he said as he pulled onto the freeway.

Greg hung up with Mora and put a call out to Catherine who answered her cell on its third ring.

"Catherine Greg here, how is your trip going?" he asked.

He was glad to hear that they were having a wonderful time.

"Listen on you way back into the city stop off out the house we are having BBQ"

He listened to her asked who would be there.

"Everyone will be there" he responded after a quick hello to Warrick they hung up.

Greg bit back his smile as he pulled into Sara's driveway. He got out of the car and reached in for his bag glad that he kept a change of clothes in the car.

"Sara" he called out through the screen door.

"Out back" she responded.

Greg opened the door and dropped his bag just inside the door. He walked around to the back of the cabin. Sara was standing with her back to him the radio was on and she was singing softly as she stood grilling something that smelt wonderful.

"Hey that smells good," he said standing just off to her side. She was where shorts and a t-shirt her skin had a glow to it.

"Salmon steaks with garlic potatoes and veggies" she said closing the lid on the large grill.

"Do you want to shower?" she said turning to face him. Her eyes found his and held.

Greg closed the distance between them. "I want to do this more," he breathed as his hands cupped her face.

His mouth gently brushed hers in a feather light caress. Sara could not suppress the moan that escaped.

It was all the encouragement that Greg needed to settle his mouth firmly over hers in a soft kiss.

Sara melted into the kiss, her arms slid around him her fingers longed to dance on his skin; her tongue ached to taste him. It ended just as quickly as it had begun.

Greg pulled away and his hands still cupped her face he smiled taking in her flushed checks and closed eyes.

"I'll go take that shower," he whispered leaving her standing on the deck.

Sara brought her fingers to her lips, they where trembling. She took a moment to gather her raging hormones and tending to the grill.

Greg showered and went back on to the deck; Sara had set the table and making his plate.

"Perfect timing" she smiled sitting down. Greg waiting until they began to eat to ask.

"You said you had a doctor's appointment everything ok," he asked.

Sara put down her ice tea to pick up her fork before speaking.

"I went to see Dr. Michaels my nightmares have started again" she offered her inner voice called to her saying, "_Trust him"._

Sara told him of her dream he sat back and listened quietly. Only when she was done did he speak.

"It has been what almost 3 months since the last one right" he said reaching for his beer.

"Yes Dr. Michaels feels that they are normal due to the stress I have been under" she trailed off not wanting to come across as blaming him.

"I am sorry Sara to have put you through all this" he said softly.

Sara shrugged and stood up "We need to focus on the future Greg. We can not change the past only learn from it"

He stood up "I will clear the table" he said. Sara moved to the front of the house to sit in her favorite chair over looking the water.

Greg found her wrapped in blanket he passed her a steaming mug of tea and sat next to her.

They watched the water gently move with its rolling waves.

"I love you Greg" Sara said softly.

Sara continued to stare out at the water "I won't lie and say that what happened did not hurt, it cut right to the bone. You have taught me so much Greg. You have made me a better person. I am afraid" she stopped finally turning to look at him

"I am afraid if I let you in you will hurt me again. I need to trust you Greg, love has nothing to do with this. I want to trust you to believe in you and what you say to me. No more lies Greg." Sara reached out to touch his hand.

"I need you our baby needs you. If you are upset or uncertain you need to talk to me share your fears. You taught me to do all of those things Greg. What you and I have is worth fighting for" she said softly.

Greg leaned forward and pulled her into his arms once she was settled did he speak.

"I love you Sara," he said kissing her head.

Greg held Sara close his hand on her belly, his fears just beneath the surface "_No more lies" _danced in his head.

"_Tell her the truth you fool" _his inner voice called out.

Greg remained silent holding Sara watching the lake dance for the moon.

* * *

Nick slammed on his brakes barley missing the car in front of him. Cursing he throw open his door all but yelling.

"Did you get your license on a farm or are you just blind?" he yelled at the closed car door.

"Green means go," he yelled but the rest of his words died on his mouth as the young woman stepped from the car.

"Don't you yell at me you animal? Did I hit it?" she asked walking to the front of her car dropping to her knees to gaze under her car.

"Animal" Nick said snapping back into himself.

"Yes Animal, if you did not have your head up her rear end you would have seen the dog," the woman yelled back still on her knees.

Nick took in her shapely behind.

"My head was where" he asked all confused "What dog? Are you high?" he asked his hand now on his hips.

The woman finally stood up smiling "I did not hit it" she sighed with relief.

Nick finally got a good look at her hair was long and curly, resting just above her butt. Her body was long and lean. She eyes were a deep brown her face a bit round but pretty.

A feel of familiarity settled over him "Do I know you" he asked completely aware of her.

"Trust me I would remember if we had met," she said smiling sweetly

"Really" Nick said an easy smile clouded his handsome face.

"Yes I would never forget an rude arrogant Texan like you" with that she hopped back into her car and drove off.

Nick stood there speechless he climbed into his SUV muttered under his breath.

"That woman is a nut job" yet he could not shake the feeling of somehow he knew her.

A/N special Thanks to all over those who reviewed, Veronica10, Devil Poodle,bene,Icklebitodd,smoglouver, locogreggo, obessedTWFan, Speedracer 15 and Dark Princess 87. All your kind words inspire me. Suggested on where you would like to see the story go are welcome. I live for Reviews!


	13. Chpt 13 Things of Glass often crack

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a filler chapter just bringing everyone back together. I should have the next chapter up soon. All thoughts are welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chpt 13 – Things of Glass often crack

Sara slowly opened her eyes she felt warm and safe, Greg was spooned in behind her. Gently moving her body not to wake him caused a rush of what was left in her stomach on a rampage to her mouth.

The blankets went flying as she jumped from the bed and ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

Sara just made it to the toilet before the leftovers from dinner shot out of her mouth. Her body shook with the force of each heave.

Greg had woken up with Sara jolted from the bed. He stepped in behind her and gently rubbed her back with one hand while he pulled her hair back with the other.

"Just breath" he softly said as his hand made small circles trying to sooth the tighten muscles

"Let it out, don't fight it," he said.

Sara could not stop the tears that slid down her cheeks, she was thankful that Greg gently wiped her face with a cool cloth, then handed her a glass of water to rise out her mouth.

He helped her to her feet before scooping her up and taking her back to bed.

"Rest" he said tucking her in before climbing back into bed next to her. Flashes of the night before danced in his head.

_No more lies _rang with in the walls of his head bouncing off each corner of his brain. They sat holding each other for a very long time no words spoken. Finally Sara stood up and taking his hand saying.

"Lets go to bed" Greg looked at her his doubts clearly reflected in his eyes. Sara shook her head.

"No more words Greg I need to feel you close. I have missed the comfort of your arms".

Nothing else was said as he followed her into the cabin they locked the doors and he followed her to the bedroom. He pulled her close to him and his soul sang as their bodies fit together.

Yet sleep did not come for Greg. He had trapped himself, the question that lay before him was how do I get out without losing everything he was trying to rebuild.

The next two weeks seemed to melt into each other. Working with Sofia became bearable for Greg, the under current of hostility would always be there.

Greg spent his time between working and with Sara, trying to rebuild. His inner heart gave him no peace. When Friday rolled around he was dead on his feet.

Sara would be leaving the cabin to return to her home. They had agreed to meet at her place then travel up to the house. Nick would ride with them. Since they has been working non stop Grissom was happy to tell them they would have Saturday night off but would be back to work on Sunday night.

* * *

Greg and Nick pulled into Sara's driveway Brass's car blocked the driveway. They both hopped out and walked to the door calling.

"Sara lets get a move on" Nick pounded on the door.

Jim opened the door and smiled "Come on in she is on the phone" he offered.

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Sara stood holding the phone. Greg smiled, he was beginning to see the changes in his mates body, there was a gently swell to her lower belly not noticeable to strangers she met each day but to those that knew her notices the glow that radiated off of her with every change her body made.

"Sofa the file was left on Grissom's desk" she said rolling her eyes.

Greg went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He tossed on to Nick.

"Sanders do you mind if I bring a friend with me to the BBQ" Jim asked his face taking on a pinkish glow.

"Sure the more the merrier" Greg said.

Sara finally hung up the phone. She smiled seeing Greg, she walked over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Sorry are we ready to go," she said smiling.

Nick stepped forward and hugged her close. "How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Besides the morning sickness and my clothes being a little tight, I am great" she laughed.

"What did she want?" Greg asked her.

"Nothing important, she could not fine a file" she said reaching for her bag.

"Is that it" he pushed

Sara stopped and looked at him. "Yes that is it should there be more," she asked cocking her head to the side.

Greg reached for her bag saying nothing to her. He walked down the hall calling out.

"See you tomorrow Jim" Greg opened the door and waiting for the others to join him.

Sara looked at Nick who smiled as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"He has had a rough night," he offered with a gentle smile. Sara gave a small sigh and allowed Nick to move her down the hallway.

Jim leaned in to kiss her check before he headed out.

"I will see you tomorrow" Sara smiled her heart happy Jim had finally met someone who made him smile.

Once they were in the car Sara turned to Greg.

"Can we stop I just want to pick up a few things as my wardrobe is getting pretty uncomfortable. It won't take long" her eyes searching his face.

Sara felt the tension leave her shoulder when he smiled and said "No problem"

Sara relaxed into her seat and switched on the radio. _Island in the Stream_ by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers filled the SUV. Greg groaned loudly glaring at Nick who sat in the back seat smiling.

"I'll be Dolly and you be Kenny" Nick laughed giving Greg shoulder a soft shove.

Greg shook his head "I don't think so Mr. Stokes" he said reaching for the radio.

Sara thought he was going to change the station but instead he turned it up louder before looking at Nick once more through the rearview mirror.

"I will be Dolly and you be Kenny," he laughed jumping into Dolly's verse.

Sara wished she had a camera to capture this moment. No one would ever believe it. Nick and Greg sang their heart out, playing it up with hand gestures and looks of longing.

Sara nearly wet herself from laughing so hard.

Once the song ended they were almost at the mall. "That was wonderful," she laughed and Greg switched off the radio.

"You have to give a repeat performance for the other this weekend." She continued wiping her face.

"I think not," Nick said as Greg parked.

"Come on man if we every get fired we can take our act on the road" Greg said hitting his shoulder.

This started them all laughing once more.

* * *

"I take it you will be attending the BBQ" Sofia asked from the doorway.

Grissom looked up from his paperwork, he held her gaze for a moment before going back to the sheet on his desk.

"Yes, not that it is any of your concern" he said trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Come on Gill" she said walking into the office shutting the door.

"How long are you going to hate me? I am sorry I am trying to make it better. My therapist tells me I need to make amends, how can I when no one gives me the time of day" Sofia's eyes pleaded with him.

"I don't trust you Sofia, I need" he stopped suddenly as the thought completed in his head. He was a bit un nerved by his revelation.

"You need what," she asked placing her hands on his desk leaning forward.

"I need time Sofia," he said after a moment.

Sofia laughed softly it was not one filled with joy but of sadness.

"Are you sure you need time or do you need Sara's approval" she tossed over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

Grissom did not respond, he just watched her walk out of his office.

Sofia walked down the hall to the locker room. She tried to bite back on the anger she felt. Her eyes honed in on Sara's name clearly printed on the locker S.SIDLE before Sofia could stop herself her foot connected with the pliable metal denting it for all to see. She pulled open her locker took out her jacket and purse slammed the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sara placed the item she had selected on the counter 4 pairs of jeans some tops and few pairs of shorts. As well as some under garments and nice little pj, she could not resist the she short set that read "Warning Baby on board"

She smiled as she saw the clerk gently fold a shirt she had pick up for Greg that ready "Baby Maker". Just as the clerk finished ringing in her purchases Greg appeared with Nick. He passed his credit card to the teller.

"What are you doing" Sara asked softly reaching to take back his card.

"I am paying for your stuff" he said a look of confusion clouded his face.

"I will pay for my things Greg," she said passing her credit card to the teller.

"Sara why are you being difficult" he said reaching for her bags.

Sara smiled at the clerk before turning to Greg.

"I would appreciate it if you would ask me first before making assumptions. I pay my own way Greg," she said suddenly very upset.

Greg bit back on the words that he wanted to say. He did not see what he had done wrong. His eyes met Nicks who smiled and shook his head.

Sara knew she had over reacted, the blasted hormones her mind screamed. By the time she got to the car she was in tears. Greg shook his head passing the bags to Nick who put them in the car then climbed in to the driver seat. Greg stood outside of the car holding a sobbing Sara.

"Come love lets get into the back seat," he said helping her in before climbing in next to her.

Nick waiting until they where buckled in before he began to drive. He remained silent.

"I am sorry Greg, I have no idea why I snapped at you. Or why I am crying" she wailed accepting the napkins Nick passed back.

"I mean I have no control anymore, by body is a foreign object, if I am not throwing up, I am eating or crying. I am soo tried all the time. I am getting fat soon I won't be able to see my own feet" she wailed not making much sense.

Greg pulled her as close as the seat belt would allow. " The morning sickness will be over soon. Your body is getting use to being pregnant Sara. Just give it time. You are beautiful, I love the changes I see in your body," he softly said.

"Knowing my son or daughter is growing inside of you is magical Sara" Greg gently wiped her tearstain check.

"I love you" Sara wailed, as a fresh batch of tears broke free. "You're too good to me," she sobbed blowing her nose in the most unlady like fashion.

Nick bit back on his chuckle. This was a side of Sara he had never seen before. Sara was strong and independent, a pillar to all her friends, almost stand offish at time.

Greg stiffed at her words, _No I am a lair you just don't know it yet _his conscious whispered. Sara did not notice as she snuggled into his shoulder. _It is just a matter of time before she finds out and your house of card will tumble Greg_ shook his head to clear it. The remainder of the trip was made in silence, Sara had fallen asleep and Nick sang softly to the radio. Greg was lost in his own thoughts.

Sara opened her eyes when she heard Greg call to her gently.

"Sara we are here" he unbuckled her belt and helped her from the car.

Before her feet hit the ground the front door had opened and Mora and Patrick came rushing out to meet her.

"My Dear you look wonderful" Mora said hugging her close.

Sara returned the hug, "I missed you," she softly whispered for the woman ears only.

Patrick too hugged her close before helping Greg and Nick with the bags.

"Greggers we have a surprise for you" Mora smiled.

They walked into the house laughing.

"Please tell me I can eat this surprise because I am starving" Greg groaned causing everyone to laugh.

They dropped their bags and walked into the main room.

"It is nice to know that some things never change" Naya laughed getting up from the sofa.

Greg let out a shout "Naya" he opened his arms just in time to catch her. They both embraced each other talking at once.

"When did you arrive?" he asked setting her back on her feet

"A few weeks ago, sorry for the secrets" the young woman laughed.

Before anyone could speak Nick jumped in shoving Greg out of the way.

"YOU" he said pointing his finger at her.

Naya's eyes widened as she recognized Nick.

"Oh look mother it is the Arrogant Texan Ass I told you about" Naya said looking at Mora whose face went pale.

"Mother" Nick repeated forgetting what he was going to say. That was the connection he could not place before.

Sara shouldered her way through to stand before the woman "Sorry Mora daughter or not" she said turning to look at the woman standing before her.

"No one speaks to Nick like that, or at least when I am around" Sara was in full protective mode.

Greg stepped in before it turned into a battle just to be shoved back by Naya.

"I am sorry" Naya said her tone anything but sympathetic "Did I offend your boyfriend, maybe you should teach him some manners"

Sara tried to bit down on her anger but her emotions where all out of whack.

"It is obvious that you forgot the manners your mother taught you. Just who in the hell do you think you are" Sara was stiff as a board her hands balled into fists.

Nick cupped her shoulders holding her back afraid she would jump on the woman.

Greg jumped in with Mora on his heels.

"That is enough both of you" he said glaring at Sara

"Greg, I suggest you tell this woman to put her muzzle back on" Naya tossed over his shoulder.

Sara snapped and all but lunged over Greg.

"Listen here you half witted tart, it is you that need a chocker to shut that trash piece you call a mouth"

Nick grabbed Sara giving her a shake. "Stop it have you lost your mind," he yelled turning her around.

Sara seemed to come to herself. She looked at the others in the room her face white as tears filled her eyes.

"Mora, Patrick I am so sorry" she said before running from the room. Tears blurred her vision.

"Naya how could you" Mora asked giving her daughter's arm a shake.

Greg turned to Nick "Please go to her I will be right there" he said. Nick looked at Naya and shook his head he left without saying a word.

"Greg I am sorry but she had no right to speak to me that way. I am sorry if I offended your friends girlfriend" Naya said feeling bad.

"Naya Sara is my girlfriend not Nicks" Greg said his head began to pound.

Naya's eyes went wide "Oh my Gosh Greg I am so sorry. I just assumed that she was with him by the way she reacted" Naya looked ready to cry herself.

"Nick is Sara's best friend they are like family," he said rubbing his neck trying to ease the tension.

Before anyone could speak Marcus Sanders walked into the room, Greg nearly fell through the floor.

"What is all the shouting can a man not get some rest" Marcus stopped speaking as he took in the expression on the four in the room.

"What did I say?" he asked looking at his son.

"Dad you're here" Greg said finally getting his feet to move to hug his father.

Nick found Sara sitting in the SUV her head resting on the steering wheel. He reached for the door and found it locked.

"Come on Sara let me in," he said tapping on the window. The soft click of the lock was the only response.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Nick said softly.

"If you had moved a little to your left you would have cleared Greg with no problem"

Sara lifted her head to look at him she took in his innocent face and could not stop the laughter that erupted from her.

"You are horrible do you know that" she laughed putting her head back down.

"Nick I am sorry I should not have done that" she said after the laughter died away.

"Sara look at me" Nick said turning in his seat so he was facing her.

"She was out of line, yes you could have responded differently but you where provoked". He reached out and took her hand.

"No one speaks to you that way. She doesn't even know you to make that kind of assumption," Sara said into the car her eyes fixed on the rosary beads that hung from the mirror.

"Thank you" he said with a squeeze of his hand on hers.

"Lets go back inside Sara, and fix this regardless of what was said she is Mora and Patrick's daughter" he softly suggested.

Sara sighed knowing he was right but said still not looking at him.

"I will in a few minutes you go ahead" she dismissed him gently.

Nick knew she needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts and control her emotions. He kissed her hand that he still held.

Nick got out of the car and walked away. He felt for her truly he did. Losing control for someone like Sara was very difficult.

Nick re entered into the house to find Greg standing next to an older version of him self.

He smiled realizing just who this man was " Mr. Sanders" he said reaching out his hand.

"It is truly a pleasure to finally met you" Nick said. Marcus accepted his hand and offered a firm shake.

"You must be Nick, I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you" Marcus said a smile lit his face.

"Where is Sara" Greg asked looking at his friend worry filled his eyes.

"She will be here in a few minutes," Nick said with a smile.

He turned to the woman who stood next to her parents. Tears in her eyes ready to fall.

"Naya" he said walking towards her extending his hand to her.

"We did not start off on the right foot. My name is Nick and it is a pleasure to meet you" Once she accepted her hand he leaned into gently brush his lips on the side of her check.

Nick then turned to Mora "You my sweet lady are looking wonderful as ever" he said sweeping her up in his arms.

"Oh my boy you have just made my day" she smiled her face flush at his compliment.

"Come you must all be hungry" Mora led them to the patio where tables had been set.

Greg excused himself and went for Sara. He was a little annoyed that she had reacted the way she did. But he understood why.

Sara slowly walked toward the door she reached for the handled and took a deep breath.

Sara squared her shoulders and walked into the house. Greg met her in the hallway.

"I am fine, I am sorry for nearly attacking your friend" she said her face was unreadable her shoulders tense.

"Sara relax, it is over it was a big misunderstanding, Naya is a very kind person"

Sara felt old hurt bit deep as she remember the glare he had sent her

"It is very refreshing to see your friends version of kindness. No need to worry Greg I will be a good girl, you can save your glares for Sofia" she muttered brushing past him.

He stood there shocked "This is getting better by the moment" he muttered.

Sara walked out onto the patio and was met my Mora's kind face.

"My dear pleases come and sit you must be hungry". Mora patted her check giving her a wink letting her know all was well.

Sara smiled going to sit beside Nick when someone blocked her way, Sara stopped stepping back when her eyes met the older mans.

"This is Sara" he reached out taking her arm.

"Sara this is my father Marcus" Greg said coming to stand beside her.

Sara smiled taking in his kind face, "Mr." She started but was gently cut off.

"Marcus my dear" he said before embracing her

"Ok enough with the hugs and kisses let eat" Mora said giving Greg a little shove.

Sara participated in the conversation. Her emotions kept firmly in place Greg kept watching her trying to read her. He hated it when she closed him out this way.

"Greg tells me you one of the best CSI around" Marcus added reaching for his wine.

"I am one of many" Sara laughed, "I am as only good as the rest of my team," she said.

"Did you always want to be a CSI" Naya asked testing the water she truly felt bad she was a little un nerved at the emotion that Nick seem to make her feel with only a glance.

"Yes I worked to put myself through school, I could never see myself doing anything else" Sara responding meeting the girls gaze.

"And your parents are they please" Marcus asked

Sara thought for a moment she reached for her juice took a sip before responding.

"My parent died when I was very young, but I think they would be proud" she said her voice cracked a bit.

"Tell me Marcus" Nick jumped in "What was Greg like as a kid" he sent Sara a smile

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Once they where done Sara looked at Mora.

"I would love to take a nap," she said to the older woman.

"Of course dear your in the same room, I will take you" the older woman took her arm and lead her from the room. Greg watched and decided to give her space.

Once upstairs' Sara said to the older woman. "I am sorry for what happened earlier Mora my emotions are all over the place"

Mora stopped to look at Sara "All is well Sara, Naya tends to speak without thinking, she gets that from her father's side of the family"

Sara laughed and hugged her.

"Your things have been put away I will come for you when dinner is ready" Mora said leaving her.

Sara went right to the bathroom she removed her clothes and stood beneath the shower allowing it wipe the tension from her.

Once she was done she dried off and brushed her hair out. I need to cut it she thought. Sara did not bother with clothes; she pulled back the thick comforter and sheet and climbed in. Soon she was fast a sleep.

Greg sat with his father by the pool; Nick had gone to put his suit on leaving the two men alone.

"I like her son, she is everything you said she was" Marcus smiled looking at his son.

"I just wish your mother was here to see it," he continued with a sad smile.

Greg covered his father's hand with his own before speaking "Dad, I believe it was mom who lead me to Sara. She's all around us dad" Greg sat back letting his hand fall back into his lap.

"Dad there is something I need to tell you" Greg started; his father had no idea the problems that he and Sara had had. Or that she was expecting.

"And what would that be" Marcus asked.

Before Greg could answer Mora came followed by Catherine and Warrick who was holding a sleeping Lindsey.

"Your guest have arrive" Mora called out.

"Greg" Catherine called out to him her arms open.

"Greggo" Warrick smiled

Once Greg stepped out of Cat's arms he turned his father, and introductions where made.

"Where is Sara" Cat asked looking around.

"Sleeping" Marcus responding leaning into smile at Lindsey who was know wide away.

"And who is this Princess" he asked

Lindsey smiled her shyness gone. Warrick put her down; she reached up taking Marcus's hand.

"I am Lindsey, Catherine is my mom and Warrick is going to be my new dad," she said with a smile reaching to take Warrick's hand.

"Aren't you lucky" Marcus laughed

"Congratulations" Greg smiled slapping Warrick on the back.

"Mr. Marcus do you swim" Lindsey smiled

"I sure do would you like to join me" the older man smiled.

Catherine took Lindsey's hand laughing, "Let go get your suite on"

Sara stretched she opened her eyes she felt relaxed and well rested. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and braided her hair.

Sara pulled her new bathing suite out; it was a short set, in a deep shade of purple. She reached for the wrap tying around her waist.

"You look better" Greg called out from the doorway.

Sara jumped "Don't do that," she laughed

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you" he said coming to stand before her.

"I feel better, I am sorry I snapped at you Greg" Sara said not wanting to fight anymore.

"No you where right I should not have reacted the way I did. I was just taken by surprise," he said cupping her shoulders.

"It does not matter," she said leaning into him

His mouth found hers warm and inviting. Greg's body tightened with longing, he longed to lay her down on the bed and love her until she was breathless. He had not done so since they had reconciled not wanting to rush her.

He drew back resting his head on her forehead. "We have to tell my father about the baby" he said softly.

Sara smiled "Ok lets go find him" she smiled taking his hand.

"Hold on I need to put my suite on" he said.

Sara sat down and watched him remove his shirt. He pulled open a draw pulling out a pair of shorts.

"Catherine and Warrick have arrived, they got engaged," he said with a smile looking at her over his shoulder.

Sara watched him remove his jeans; her mouth went dry at the sight of him. He was truly a magnificent creature.

"I know Catherine called when he had done it" she offered her eyes glued to him.

Greg felt her gaze on him and hid his smile. "Let's go," he said holding out his hand, which she took.

Half way down the stairs Sara stopped "Hold on I have a better idea, give me half an hour and I will be right back" Sara kissed him and made her way down the stairs.

Greg followed her down the hall and out the front door, he watched her toss her purse into the SUV and drive off.

"She seems really nice" Naya said rocking on her feet.

"She is wonderful" Greg said with a smile closing the door. "So what brings you here for a visit" he asked taking her arm so they could walk back to the kitchen.

"I have applied for the teaching position at the special needs school here in Vegas. With Mom and Dad getting on I want to be close lay some roots" she smiled

"I am sorry for what happened earlier Greg I will apologize to Sara once she gets back" She sat touching his hand.

Greg smiled and gave a nod "Ok so tell me why the hostility towards Nick he is a wonderful guy"

Naya laughed and told him what happened. Greg laughed so hard his sides hurt. "You're the crack head" he slapped his hand on the counter.

"You both have very different versions of what happened that night," he said trying to breath.

Naya blushed this causes Greg to stop laughing he pointed a finger at her his eyes widened like a child who just found a bag of candy

"YOU LIKE HIM" he said in a hushed tone.

"No I don't" she denied her face on fire.

"Naya Marie I am telling your mother you're a liar" he laughed. Naya slapped at his hand.

"Hey no more violence" Nick said walking in to the kitchen on his swimming trunks.

Naya quickly turned her face away. "I know something you don't" Greg said in a singsong voice causing Naya to squirm.

"Greg stop picking on Naya" Nick said laughing. Lindsey bound into the room ending the conversation.

"Uncle Nick" she cried running at him. He scooped her up planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

"How is my cowgirl?" he asked hugging her close.

"Sorry Naya you're on your own my girl has arrived," he said with a jerk towards Lindsey.

Naya looked at Greg and picked her glass of water advancing on him.

"You are soo dead Sanders" she whispered.

"Boy you are a violent one" Sara said standing in the doorway.

Naya stopped dead in her tracks stammering "We were just… he did something" Relief flooded her system when she saw Sara smile.

"He has a habit of bringing that out in people" Sara laughed.

Naya relaxed "Tell me about it"

Greg ran to Sara he took the small bag from her hands said "Naya give us a second please"

She smiled and made her way outside she was almost out of earshot when she heard Greg call out.

"Go play with Nick I am sure he will play nice" she stopped turning to scowl at him.

Sara reached into the bag and pull out the card. Greg opened and read it, Sara was happy to see the smile cut his handsome face.

"This perfect" he smiled kissing her. Sara left her purse and keys on the counter and they went outside. Everyone was sitting at the table. Catherine and Sara hugged tightly.

"I am so glad you are back. I have so much to tell you" Sara said. Catherine released her just for her to pulled into Warrick's chest.

"Hey Girl you are looking fine" he said kissing her check.

Once they were seated around the table. Catherine smiled seeing Nick and Lindsey playing in the water.

"Dad" Greg passing him the envelope, "Some just dropped this off for you". Greg sat down next to Sara taking her hand.

"What is it" Marcus asked looking at he blank envelop.

"Don't know" Greg shrugged.

Everyone fell silent as the older man opened the envelope and pulled out a card that read "Congratulations". Sara squeezed Greg's hand. Marcus read the card looked at Greg and Sara and reread the card.

Suddenly the man shot to his feet whooping for joy. "You have made this old man very happy" he said reaching for both Sara and Greg.

Catherine picked up the discarded card and read what it said out loud.

_Hi Grandpa,_

_Mommy and Daddy said I should meet you in about 6 months or so. I can't wait._

_Love your Grandson or Granddaughter_

Catherine smiled placing the card on the table. Just then Mora came out holding a tray of drinks. Marcus did not see Naya who was standing just off to his right. His sudden movement toward Mora caused her to lose her balance.

Naya fell towards the water with a yelp. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the water. Instead she collided with solid muscle, she opened her eyes to see Nick smiling down at her.

"Caught ya" he said with a wink.

Naya felt her body begin to heat. They just starred at each other. Marcus was hugging Mora.

"We are going to have a baby," he laughed dancing around.

Everyone was laughing; Sara was watching Nick and Naya. She was not too sure how she felt about the attraction felt between the two. Nick had been hurt too many times.

"It will be fine" Greg whispered into her ear reading her thoughts.

Naya smiled into Nick's face "You can put me down" she muttered.

A devilish gleam filled Nick's chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok" he said letting her drop into the cold water.

A/N Special thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I live for them keep them coming


	14. Chpt 14 – The Higher You Go, T

A/N Warning there is a love scene in this chapter. I tried to keep it as clean as I could while getting my point across. I worked really hard on it; I hope you find it tasteful.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing !

Chpt 14 – The Higher You Go, The Harder You Fall

Marcus began to laugh as Naya stood up coughing, once she wiped her eyes she glared at Nick who was laughing as well.

"I only did what you asked me to do" he chucked.

Sara smiled she turned to look at Greg her feet froze as she was him reaching for her.

"Don't you dare!" she laughed backing away.

Greg moved with lighting speed, he scooped her up and jumped into the water holding her. They both came up laughed.

Soon everyone was in the pool enjoying themselves. Only after a game of water volleyball did they pull out to sit around the table?

Marcus smiled seeing his son and Sara exchange glances. "I think we need a night out to celebrate, my treat," he said looking at everyone seated.

"Can I come too" Lindsey jumped in looking at Catherine and Warrick.

"Of course you are coming my child, you are my dance partner" Marcus said with a wink and smile.

He stood up and left to make arrangements not before telling Mora and Patrick that they too would be joining the fun.

"I have nothing to wear" Sara said with a frown. Catherine smiled as she stood up.

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth" she took Lindsey's hand and went to get ready.

"Just for the record I have nothing to wear as well" she called over her shoulder.

Greg stood up leaving Sara with Nick, Warrick and Naya.

"I will go see what my father has planned" he kissed her on the head and left.

"I thought Grissom was coming" Warrick said reaching for some grapes form the bowl of fruit Mora had placed in the center of the table.

Sara leaned back into her chair her hands going to her belly. They gently rubbed the swell that showed she had life within her.

Warrick leaned forward "May I" he asked reaching his hands out to hover above her hands.

Sara smiled and gave a nod. Warrick big hands covered Sara's stomach gently moving.

Nick smiled his love for Sara clearly evident on his face. Naya sat back watching. She understood at that moment what Greg had meant about Sara and Nick being family and for some reason she was a shamed.

"So have you and Catherine set a date?" Sara asked watching him.

Warrick smiled leaning back into his seat "No not yet but soon I would marry her tomorrow but I want to give her what she never had"

"You are so romantic" Naya smiled jumping into the conversation.

"I try we are a dying breed" Warrick said as he puffed up his chest while giving Nick a shove.

"Sara how far along are you" Naya said trying to connect with the CSI.

"A little over 3 months" she said with a lopsided grin.

"So Naya what do you do for a living" he asked turning his chair into the sun.

"Nothing as glamorous as you all" she smiled

"I am a teacher for special needs children, I work with children and young adults with disabilities." Naya was happy to see their interest peeked

"You mean read and write," Nick asked leaning forward.

Naya was happy to see he was truly interested so she summarized what her job was.

"Yes for the little ones reading, writing, math and how to interact with other children. For the young adults it can be the things I mentioned or how to take care of themselves, cooking cleaning" Naya was still talking by the time Greg came back out to join them.

"Sara, Catherine needs you" he said sitting down after helping Sara to her feet.

"So did you find anything out," Sara asked gathering her towel and wrap.

"Nope just that he will organize everything" Greg said as he passed her the water bottle.

Nick waiting until Sara left to asked Greg "So what is the deal?"

Greg smiled and simply said, "When you go inside please see my father he will need your sizes"

Greg laughed at the looked he received from his friends.

"My father has many talents and many friends. Please just enjoy it he really wants to do this"

Sara changed quickly and went to find Catherine in her room. Lindsey was taking a nap so they sat in the main room.

"So give me all the details," Sara laughed sitting on the loveseat across from Catherine.

Catherine went on to explain how Warrick had proposed and how they had a wonderful time away. Sara smiled seeing her friend so happy; her time away seemed to recharge her.

"So what happened earlier I picked up on some tension between you and Naya" Catherine asked

Sara told her what had happened, causing Catherine to giggle.

"I would have paid money to see that. The nerve of that woman" she laughed.

Sara was not laughing so Catherine smiled and said, "Come on Sidel spill it"

Sara stood up and walked to the window. "When Naya and I exchanged our words, Greg glared at me, like somehow it was my fault. I understand he was annoyed and was trying to keep the peace"

Sara sighed shaking her head stopping in mid sentence so Catherine stated the obvious

"It brought back some unpleasant thoughts," Catherine volunteered with a frown.

"Sara you know that it's ok" she said getting up to stand beside her friend.

"It will get easier as the trust for Greg becomes more solid," Cat said with a smile.

A knock at the door ended the conversation as Warrick popped his head inside.

"Sorry I just want to take a nap before we go out" he smiled walking into the room.

Sara smiled and said "That is my cue to leave. Thanks Catherine" she said giving her friends hand a quick squeeze before leaving.

Sara went to her room and took a shower her mind kind of on pause. She pulled on a robe and walked back into her room stopping dead seeing Greg standing there with a towel wrapped around his lean hips and holding a bottle of lotion.

"I ummm thought you could use a little help" he smiled.

Sara felt the flames of hunger lick at her insides her eyes eat up his exposed flesh.

"I think I could use a little lotion," she all but whispered. Greg closed the distance between them.

Sara tuned her back to him, she knew what he saw in her eyes when she met his over her shoulder – she felt shy suddenly, in over her head.

"Lift your hair for me Sar" he murmured

Sara raised her left arm and did as he asked while clutching her robe together between her breasts.

Slowly, he spread the cool, scented cream from her nape to the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades, then using both hands, he lowered her robe and worked the lotion up and over the round of her shoulders.

"Here" he asked, spreading his fingers over her back then working then around her neck, where he stroked over her collarbone in outward and downward caresses barley skimming the upper part of her breasts.

Sara rolled her head and sighed aching for his cleaver hands to sweep lower.

"Lift your arms for me Sara"

Sara closed her eyes and with out a thought of denying him, raised her arms and loosely clasped her fingers behind his neck.

She didn't think about the fact that they were standing in broad daylight in her room. A groan eased out, part relief, part anticipation, all aching need. Finally, finally he was touching her. His big palms cupped and caressed her, gently kneaded, reverently shaped and lifted as he shaped and lifted her breasts together and fluttered his thumbs over her erect nipples.

"I love the smell of you," he whispered and all she could do was watch as he filled his palms with more lotion.

"Love the feel of you," he whispered as he pressed his hands to her flesh causing her to gasp at the shock of the cool lotion on her heated flesh.

"Feels good," he asked gently as he breathed into her ear

"I …ummm" Sara stammered

She felt him smile against her earlobe then he nipped her gently "I'll take that as a yes"

He rocked against her, his heat and hardness to her bare back and bare bottom, his hands constantly roaming, arousing, torturing her into gasping little sobs and plea-choked whimpers.

"Greggers…." Sara cried his full name in her daze.

"Shh…" His breath fanned her nape "Just go with it. Just … let your self fly"

One strong arm banded around her ribs his large palm cupping her left breast as his right hand forayed lower. She pressed her head back against his shoulder, licked her suddenly dry lips as his fingers brushed her curls with lazy teasing strokes at first until he had her whimpering with frustration. She covered his hand with hers pressing it against her.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please, please please"

With her hand riding the back of his he finally cupped her. His fingers sliding over her wet heat. Sara thought she would pass out from the glut of sensation.

"Greg…s..stop. I'm, …I…I can't hold on" she gasped

"I don't want you to hold back" his breath fanned hot against her ear as he wedge a long thigh between her legs and opened her more fully to his touch.

"Your beautiful like this. Let it come. Sar. Just let it come"

To make sure she did he deepened his touch messaging the sensitive center of all sensations until she climaxed on a ragged sob.

Sara's legs finally gave out beneath her and she was swept up in his arms and soon his body covered hers.

A look of love and raw desired masked Greg's face as he starred down at her. Sara was still quaking from the after shocks of her release, instinctively she knotted her hands in his hair, moaning when he slid into her with one deep delicious thrust and Sara wrapped her ankles around his hips hung on for the ride of her life.

Sara laided within Greg's arms as her breathing settled, he held her close his hand gently rested on her tummy.

"Sara I have something to tell you," he said raising up on his elbow to look down at her" His eyes were suddenly sad.

Greg new he had to come clean, he could not move forward with their lives if he did not tell her the truth.

He opened his mouth to speak when someone knocked on the door.

Sara moved quickly "Hold that thought" she said. Sara quickly slipped out of bed, afraid whom ever was at the door would just walk in. She picked up her robe and walked out of the bedroom just as Mora walked in holding a gown bag and box.

"These are for you compliment of Mr. Sanders" Mora smiled.

Sara watched her lay the bag and box on the sofa and walk out, Mora stopped before closing the door.

"You have just under an hour to get ready dear" Mora winked and closed the door.

Greg was just walking into the room when he heard her gasp, he rushed through the door thinking something was wrong but stopped as Sara held a beautiful cream colored gown to her body.

"Oh Greg it is beautiful, how did your father know my size" she looked at him and smiled.

"You told him," she said rushing to him throwing her arms around him.

"Your tux is in there as well" she kissed his check and moved passed him.

"I need another shower" she laughed dropped her robe.

Greg smiled at her coy smile and followed her into the bathroom.

Exactly an hour later Sara sailed down the steps with Greg on her arm. She felt like a princess. Her dress was off the shoulder strapless, the material gently cupped her breast, a jeweled locket clenched the materiel between her breasts. Then layer upon layer of sheer creamy fabric dripped to the floor giving the allusion of her floating whenever she walked.

Greg was handsome in his single breasted Armani tux.

Sara gasped taking in Catherine she was in a slinky strapped red gown its simple straight cut hugged her in all the right places. The thigh high slit showed off her out of this world legs. Lindsey was dressed in a beautiful summer dress topped off with white gloves and clutch purse. Warrick was drooling delicious in his Tux as well.

The last to arrive where Nick and Naya who was dressed in a similar gown to Catherine's but white with no straps. Nick offered his arm to Naya, which she took it with nod of her head

Mora and Patrick where right behind them. Marcus smiled "I hope you are all pleased with my choices" he said.

Everyone expressed their thanks and soon they where off.

"You look lovely my dear" Marcus said taking her hand. Sara face was bright she leaned over and kissed his check "Thank you" she whispered.

Greg watched a loose curl gently tumble to the side of her face, have slipped from it place on the top of her head.

Sara when to fix it but he stopped her "Leave it," he said.

The limo pulled up in front of the very classy very private Majestic Heights Lounge.

"I have only ever read about this place," Catherine whispered to Warrick as they made their way inside.

"Marcus" the owner of the Restaurant came out to greet them. "It has been too long, your table awaits" he led them through the guests to the VIP section just off the dance floor. A live band was gently playing a slow song as many couples moved to the music.

"Oh my Lord!" Catherine gasped grabbing Nick's arm causing him to stop he had just help Naya to her seat.

"Is that, not it can't be?" she gasped. Her head moving to confirm what her eyes were telling her.

"Sweet heavens it is Celine Dion" she gasped falling into her chair.

Marcus smiled happy to see he had pleased everyone with his choice.

Warrick smiled and patted her shoulder "Just breath love, it will pass" he rolled his eyes causing Lindsey to giggle.

Once everyone was seated Marcus asked "May I order your drinks" he waited for their nods and turned to their personal waiter. Soon everyone had a drink before him or her.

Sara eyed her frosted glass, "It is a mixture of pineapple, apple juice and crushed iced" Greg whispered.

Suddenly an old quickstep waltz was playing. The floor quickly emptied, Sara turned to see a sad smile on Marcus face.

She covered his hand and asked "Something wrong" she glanced quickly at Greg, who wore the same expression.

Marcus shook his head, forcing a smile before speaking.

"No just a memory, my wife and I loved to dance the quick step waltz, it is sad to think such wonderful dancing is lost on this younger generation.

Sara smiled and rose to her feet offering her hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" she asked.

Marcus looked at her a smile light his older face "It would be my pleasure"

Nick smiled and offered to the rest of the gang "Sara is dancer she studied in her younger days she was good really good"

Greg was a little upset that he did not know this, but it was quickly forgotten when he saw his father and Sara walk onto the floor.

The band stopped and began again; Sara smiled and allowed Marcus to take his stance before she hung off of him. The music started and they began to move and glide over the floor. Sara felt alive; it had been years since she danced she was happy to see her body able to move in remembrance of the steps.

Once they were done the other guest where standing clapping, Sara gave a bow laughing.

A slower trendy song came on and the dance floor soon filled up once more, Warrick and Catherine passed them on the way to the floor.

"You have some explaining to do" Catherine laughed giving Sara's shoulder a gently poke.

"Thank you my dear" Marcus said sitting down.

Greg stood up and said "Are you up for another one" Sara took his hand.

Marcus caught Lindsey looking at him "Where is my dance partner" he sighed dramatically causing the young girl to laugh.

"I am here," she said jumping up.

Soon everyone was dancing. Catherine smiled seeing Lindsey and Marcus dancing. Warrick laughed seeing Lindsey place her feet over his and he moved them around the floor.

"I did not know you could dance" Greg said as he moved her around the floor.

Sara shrugged, "It has been a very long time, my mother used to sneak me out of the house to dance class, tap, ballroom ballet with out Dad knowing and when she couldn't Steven would" Sara fell silent.

After a moment she continues "Once she died I continued, when I was in foster care I would go to the community services that gave free lessons, the teachers there knew I was advanced and many of them gave me private lessons, before or after the regular class for free. It made me feel closer to my mother, I will never forget when my father found out he beat my mother so badly and then came after me I was ten" Sara's voice trailed off as she relived the memory

"He broke your collarbone" Greg said holding her closer. As he remember their earlier conversation.

Sara blinked back tears, her heart filled with such loved that he would remember such a small detail and put it all together.

"I love you," she whispered. Suddenly she pulled back and asked.

"What did you want to tell me" she gazed into his eyes.

Greg shook his head pulling close once again. "It can wait" was all he said.

The rest of the night was magical, food dancing. Lindsey went back to the house with Mora and Patrick.

Sara was completely exhausted and fell asleep on the ride home. She spent the night dancing with everyone, but anytime an older waltz was played she danced with Marcus.

Everyone laughed when Greg followed them on to the floor for the Foxtrot. Sara laughed when Greg said. "He is not the only one that can dance to these songs.

Sara laughed when Greg gently pushed her aside and took his father for a spin around the floor, both men laughing.

Greg looked at his father "Thank you dad" he said. Marcus smiled looking at his son, his loved reflected on his face.

"I love you son, your mother would be proud of you" he said his voice full of emotion, he did not seem to care the limo was full of people.

Once inside everyone went to their rooms, for some reason Nick was restless he went to his room and changed and made his way out to the patio.

He sat down and starred at the sky "Are you in the mood for company" Greg asked, he too was in a pair of shorts.

"Sara is sleeping" he passed Nick a glass sitting down to pour him a juice.

"Nick I am going to tell you something then I will ask you a question," Greg said looking at his friend.

"I don't know if you know about Sara's family," he said stopping when Nick shook his head.

"Not much I know her parents are dead and something happened to make her so haunted but I always figured she would tell me when she was ready" he said.

"Well Sara has a brother she has not seen since she was 13 years old, I have an investigator looking for him, she has no idea I am doing this. I don't want to get her hopes up if it does not pan out. But that is not what I want to talk about, since you are her closeted family to date, I want to ask your permission to propose to Sara" Greg said softly.

Nick just starred at him "I have to be honest Greg I have had my doubts when it came to you and Sara, but tonight I saw the way you looked at each other and moved together. I have no objections Greg, she deserves to be happy, and she is with you. Just love her" Nick smiled as Greg smiled

"Thanks" he said soon after that he left to go to bed as well.

Nick was getting ready to call it a night when Naya came out she stopped seeing him.

"Sorry and I intruding" she asked.

Nick stood up and came to stand in front of her. "No but there is something I have been wanting to do since the moment I saw get out of your car," he said.

"And what would that be you arrogant Texan" she breathed feeling the magnetic pull his body seemed to have over hers.

"This you nut bar" he breathed as his mouth covered hers.

A/N Thanks to all of you that have reviewed; Sara Sidel 87, icklebitood, CSI-Soof, Missusmesser, Kegel, Battlestarcsi and ObessedTWFan. You're review keep me going. Keep them coming!


	15. Chpt 15 You win some, you loose some

A/N - This was a hard Chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chpt 15- you win some, you loose some

Sara woke up feeling wonderful, that is until she moved and her stomach rolled she was suddenly sprinting across the room to the toilet. Greg was at her side helping her as best as he could.

Once she was done and back in bed did she say, "I will _NOT_ miss this part," groaning loudly.

Greg laughed pulling on a pair of shorts; his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"I will go get you some tea," he said walking towards the door.

"No I will stay here for a bit but I will be down for breakfast" Sara said her stomach rolling once more at the mere thought of food.

Greg left decided on a shower, which he did quickly, he walked back into the room naked. Sara watched him from the bed, flashed of the night before danced in her mind.

Once Greg left was when Sara finally moved, she slowly got out of bed and went to shower. Sara brushed her hair fingering the curls "It is so much easier to work with the curl" she laughed at her reflection.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a one of her new t-shirts this one read, "Touch the Belly at your own risk! With a large arrow pointing downwards.

Sara slipped into her runners and went downstairs.

Everyone was already seated; Marcus stood up to kiss her check then helped her to her seat.

"Greg" Nick called out to his friend who was at the other end of the table. He popped an orange wedge into his mouth before speaking now that he had his friend's attention.

"I need to burn off some steam can I use your gym" Nick asked.

"Sure buddy boy I think I will join you" Greg said reaching for another pancake.

Everyone eyed his already heaping plate, he finally seemed to notice, and this caused him to blush.

"What" he laughed as he poured syrup over everything. "I am a growing boy," he laughed.

Grissom arrived around 2pm he was armed with pies and cookies from the bakery.

"Why Mr. Grissom" Mora gushed pleased with his offerings.

"I though these might help" Grissom laughed. Mora helped him unload and then ushered him outside.

"Uncle Gill" Lindsey waved from the pool where Nick and Naya. Catherine got up to meet him followed by Warrick. He congratulated them on the news.

Nick waved from the pool as he went to sit by Sara and Greg. Sara smiled taking his hand for a squeeze.

Once he was seated did Greg make introductions, the two older men shook hands and began an easy banter.

Sometime later Nick climbed out of the pool and called out to Greg "I am going to pull on a pair of sweats and meet you in the gym." Greg waved him off with a smile.

"I will be there soon" he called out.

Grissom took a moment and asked Sara "Can we talk for a few moments" Sara smiled and stood up.

"Sure come on," she said reaching for her glass of juice "Marcus if you will please excuse us for a moment".

Greg stood up and went to join Nick. He tried to not listen to Sara and Grissom as they settled in the front room.

"What is on your mind?" she asked getting comfortable on one of the over stuffed chairs.

Grissom suddenly looked sad, he took a deep breath and went into what happened with Sofa. He told her what she had said falling silent once he was done.

"I am sorry Grissom but what does this have to do with me?" Sara asked confused.

"I think she might be right" he said not looking at her. Suddenly he stood up and walked to the bookshelf.

"Gill" Sara asked softly not moving from her space on the sofa.

"Would you be angry if I were to forgive Sofia," he asked not turning to face her.

Sara suddenly understood and stood up, she walked over to where he stood and gently touched his shoulder.

"Grissom if you have feeling for Sofia then you have to deal with them. Do not hide behind what happened or me. You make your own choices, what happened between us is just that. It is between us" Sara smiled she was not too sure how she felt about this whole thing.

Sofia was crazy in Sara's eyes, but she would support her friend and not make this hard for him.

Before he could speak his pager when off. He sighed seeing it was the lab. He pulled out his phone and called in.

"Sofia what is the problem" he asked he suddenly frowned. "Ok let me see what I can do, what is the address" Sara watched as he wrote it down.

"Ok head out and someone will be there soon," he said snapping his phone shut.

Sara saw Lindsey sneaking down the hallway towards the gym. She held up her finger to silence Grissom as she slowly followed behind.

She crept up behind the child who must have sensed her presence because she turned around holding up her finger to silence Sara.

"I want to scare them," she barely whispered.

Sara shook her head when she heard Greg speaking to Nick.

"No the switch is on the other side, set you pace and hit the little green button" Greg said.

Sara heard Greg laugh, "See your not just cute"

"So when are you going to ask her" Nick asked as the treadmill started.

Sara did not like the fact that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. She picked Lindsey up when what she heard stopped her cold.

"I tried to tell her yesterday that I new about the baby" Greg panted.

Lindsey slid from Sara's arms her young eyes searing the older woman's face.

"What?" Nick asked a little shocked looking the younger man

"I can't keep this from her anymore. I thought it would not matter but I feel dirty whenever she looks at me. I mean she asked me I promised no more lies" Greg stopped to slow down his machine.

Once he was happy with the setting did he continue "I mean I feel it like a weight around my neck whenever she looks at me or when I hold her"?

Sara swayed as her heart pounded a loud roaring filled her ears. Lindsey took off for her mother.

Sara placed her hand flat on the door and pushed it open causing both men to jump.

Greg's face went white seeing her face. Nicks eyes widened her hurt filled eyes met his. And he had to look away.

"You promised" she said her voice coming out calmly "You new about the baby before you came to see me how" she asked.

"Sara listen to me" Greg started but she cut him off. She was deadly pale her whole body trembling.

"When" she shouted, her voice bounced off the walls in the room.

"I told him by accident" Nick said telling her what happened.

Sara looked at her friend her eyes flashing with the betrayal she felt.

"I would never in a million years think you would betray me this way Nick." She said tears rushing to her eyes.

Sara was dammed if she would cry in front of them so she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

Catherine ran down the hall towards them.

"Sara let me explain" Nick started but stopped see her shake her head.

"No Nick there is nothing to explain, you knew he lied to me and you let me believe it" she said her voice rising.

The others came down the hall hearing the yelling. Sara looked at Greg she brought up a hand to rub her pounding head.

"You have lied to me for the last time Greg. I am done" she said turning on her heel to walk away but stopped seeing everyone in the hall.

Her eyes met Marcus's confused gaze "I am sorry" she said unable to hold back the tear that slid down her face.

Sara walked down the hall looking at Grissom "I will meet Sofia on the call, give me the keys to your SUV" she called out.

He shook his head "No I think you need" he started but Sara was beginning to unravel.

"Give me your God dame keys Grissom" she yelled. Grissom met Catherine's gaze and she gave a nod.

He tossed her his set and she ran upstairs she moved with speed pulling on a pair of black jeans grabbed her purse she was out the door in minutes with Greg on her heels.

"Sara wait let me explain please," he said grabbing the car door.

"There is nothing more to say Greg let me leave before I say something I will regret later," she said.

She pulled the door from his hold and started the SUV. Warrick pulled the door open on the other side and climbed in. She looked at him.

"Come on let's go," he said. Sara put the SUV in gear and was gone in a cloud of dust.

Greg stood there watching her leave, the SUV's cherry's flashing.

He turned around to meet his father whose eyes where hard "You have some explaining to do"

* * *

Sara picked up the radio cb that was attached to the top panel of the SUV.

"Hey Stan has Sofia left yet" she asked.

Suddenly Sofia voice filled the inside of the SUV "Sofia" Sara said speaking into the mouthpiece.

"Warrick and I are on our way there, can you please bring our vests and an extra processing case. We should be there in half an hour or so" Sara mounted the handset back on the unit.

"Sara" Warrick started but she shook her head.

"No Warrick I don't want to hear it" Was all she said. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

* * *

Marcus sat at the kitchen table the others had gone outside leaving the two of them to talk in private.

Marcus listened to his son pour out the details of the past months. He even told his father about Sara's past, he left nothing out.

Once he was done Marcus stood up his face angry but his eyes held disappointment. "Son you have made an ass of your self, what you have done is unforgivable. Yet she gave you a chance and what did you do," he asked not really expecting an answer.

"You rebuilt your relationships on another lie. I don't care how you do it Greg you make this right" he looked at his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Greg looked up at his dad who pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Sara was exhausted the three of them pulled into the lab almost 3 hours later from processing the DB they had found in the large drainpipe just off the dessert sewage pit.

"I'll start the processing" Sofia said looking at Sara.

Warrick held the bags of evidence "I'll get these to Mia and trace" he turned and left.

"Sara you look beat why don't you get a tea and meet me in half an hour" Sofia said not looking at her.

Sara just gazed at the woman and finally spoke. "Thank you" she turned on her heel and went to the locker room. Sara noticed the dent in her locker and frowned.

She went to the sink and splashed water on her face. She took a moment and removed Grissom's baseball cap letting her hair fall free. Her face was pale and drawn. She turned away and went to her locker reaching inside for a hair tie. She pulled back the long hair securing it in a ponytail before leaving the room.

Warrick had a cup of tea waiting for her. "It will be a while" was all he said. Sara smiled as she accepted the steaming mug.

"Sofia is in the processing room," she said walking towards the door. Warrick took this time to call Catherine.

"Physically she is cool but she is going to crack" he said watching the door.

"Warrick don't leave her, I will stay here tonight and leave first thing in the morning with Nick. I will call you at her place" Catherine sighed.

They spoke for a few more minutes then hung up.

* * *

Catherine looked at Brass who had arrived with his date a few moments after Sara had left.

"She is ok" was all she said as she sat down looking at Nick whose face was drawn. It took almost an hour to convince him to stay and not go after Sara.

Catherine turned to Nikita she was a pretty older woman, she owned a Garden Nursery just off the main strip. "I apologize for the drama, we are not always like this"

The older woman smiled leaning her head on Brass's shoulder "A little drama is good" she smiled.

Catherine liked her at once. Nothing more was said as Greg came back outside he looked tired and drawn. Marcus was on his heels.

Greg's gaze met Jim's over his date's head. "Jim I" he started but Brass turned his face not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

He stood up and took Nikita's hand "We are going to head out I will see you on Sunday" he said to everyone. He stopped in front of Marcus and extended his hand.

"It was nice to meet you," he said gruffly.

Grissom stood as well "I need someone's car Sara took mine" he said looking at his friends.

Marcus smile "Gill you can take mine it is on the side of the house, I will pick it up tomorrow in the afternoon" he went to get the keys.

* * *

The moon was just setting when Sara walked out of the lab with Warrick he took in her tired stance.

"I need to bunk at your place I have no keys for mine" he said holding out his hand.

"Not a problem" Sara said handing him Grissom's keys. She got into the SUV and sat back her eyes shut.

The sun was just peeking out over the desert when they pulled into her driveway. Sara unlocked her door, Warrick watcher her walk around the living room to open windows and to let the cool morning air in.

Warrick went to the kitchen and made coffee, he plugged in the kettle and but Sara stopped him "I am going to have a coffee, one will not hurt me or the baby" she turned and walked down the hall.

Moments later he heard the shower; he made himself a sandwich while he waited for her. She came back dressed in pants and t-shirt.

She made a coffee and went out on to the patio. He followed her, and sat down he was about to speak when Sara's phone went off. She got up to get it. Warrick new it was Catherine.

Sara came back out the cordless in her hand "I am fine Catherine, can you do me a favor and bring down my clothes" Sara listened for a few more moments then passed the phone to Warrick.

Sara disappeared inside the house, he smiled at the phone. "I miss you too," he said.

"Listen Catherine, I think we have a problem here she is clammed up tight" he said but heard Sara approaching so he quickly said.

"Ok then I will see you in the morning" he hung up as Sara sat back down.

" It is the morning. The spare room is ready for you. You must be tired you don't have to keep me company Warrick." She said sipping from her mug.

'Sara I need to know your ok" he said starring at the sky he took in the pink and purple hues that shaded the sun.

"Warrick I am alright, I don't want to talk, there is nothing to say" was all she offered.

Warrick got up still starring at her; Sara got to her feet as well and hugged him tight. "Go get some sleep" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Sara watched the sun rise, her mind going over everything that happened her hand found it's way to her stomach.

"I am sorry little one it looks like it will just be the two of us, what happens between your dad and me has nothing to do with you" she fell silent.

Sara stood up and looked at the clock, hours had passed, Warrick was sleeping down the hall it was almost 10am she wrote him a quick not and left.

Warrick woke up to someone pounding on the door, he stumbled into his jeans and down the hall he opened the door to Catherine and Nick.

"Where is Sara" Nick asked walking into the house.

"In bed I think" Warrick said rubbing his face, when his eyes finally focused he noticed the SUV was gone.

"Shit, what time is it" he said turning back into the house leaving Nick to close the door.

"She left a note" Catherine called out. Passing it around. Warrick sat down and rubbed his face.

"Honey go take a shower," she said touching his sleepy face. He stood up and she passed his a bag.

He smiled seeing a change of clothes inside "See this is why I love you" he kissed her made his way down the hall.

Sara walked into the house her arms full of bags. She opened her door and stopped seeing Catherine, Warrick and Nick sitting on her sofa.

"Hey" she said not looking at Nick.

"Sara I love it" Catherine said laughing getting up to touch her hair.

Sara had spent the morning getting her hair done. She decided to stop fighting the curl. It hung just above her shoulders her bangs stylishly pushed to the side of her face the curls gently caressed her face and moved with her.

"No more straighter it is just wash and go" Sara smiled.

"And shopping too" Catherine squealed with delight as she poked into bags.

"Yes I needed clothes, I got different sizes things I can grow into and stuff to fit me know. Let me change" she said to Catherine.

"Can you get the groceries out of the SUV please?" Sara asked looking at Warrick.

Catherine followed her down the hall and into her bedroom. Together they put her new clothes away, Sara took out one of her new knee length dresses. It was light and a beautiful shade of green. Catherine laughed seeing the marks around her tummy from her shorts.

"You where not kidding" she said touching Sara belly.

Suddenly they both fell silent, Catherine broke the silence.

"Sara if you need me I am here, I don't agree with what he did but he loves you and the baby" Catherine met her gaze and held it.

"I know that Catherine, I love him but I will not allow him to hurt me anymore. His only responsibility now is to this baby". Sara said dropping her shorts into the hamper that sat in the corner of the room.

Catherine starred at her friend, something changed within her that she could not put her finger on. She let it drop and they left the room.

Sara moved around her kitchen putting her things away. "Warrick go fire up the grill" she said with a smile.

Catherine followed him out he pulled the cover off the BBQ and said to Catherine.

"See what I mean she is too fine" he lifted the lid and turned the gas on and hit the ignition switch.

'I know we can not push her she will turn on us quicker then you and I can blink" Catherine whispered looking inside watching her friend move around like Nick was not there.

They all struggled through dinner and finally Warrick said it was time to go. They gave hugs all around and left. Sara went out side to clean up thinking Nick had left with them but he sat on the patio.

"I am not leaving until you hear me out," he said getting to his feet.

Sara glared at him picking up the glasses. He watched her put the forks and knives into one glass and carry it into the kitchen,

"Get out Nick I have nothing to say to you" she all but shouted.

"Not until you listen to me," he yelled walking into the house, just to have her walk back out and grab the remaining plates.

"You owe me that much" he said taunting her. He was desperate to get a reaction out of her.

"I owe you, I owe you," she yell anger flowing from her.

Nick was not prepared for what she did next. The plates in her hand went flying into the sink, they slammed into sink and shattered.

"You are my best friend, my best friend there is no one who was closer to me then you and you lied. You kept me in the dark. I would never do that to you" she yelled.

Tears she would not fall gathered in her eyes. "You are suppose to be on my side Nick I have no one if your gone" Suddenly her face when pale her hand went to her belly.

"ooooohhh" she groaned a sudden sweat broke out on her face her other hand braced the wall.

"Sara" Nick cried and was at her side in a flash.

"Something is wrong," she panted trying to focus and not pass out.

Nick picked up the phone and dialed 911. Moment later she was packed into an ambulance and carried off.'

Nick followed his first call was to Dr. Michaels then Greg and Catherine.

45 minutes later Greg crashed into the hospital and was met by Catherine.

"Where is she how is the baby" he asked frantic.

"Dr. Michaels is with her," Catherine said. "You need to calm down," she said rubbing his shoulder.

Nick sat holding his head, what happened played over and over in his head. "Its my fault I made her angry we were yelling" he said looking at Greg.

"No Nick this is all my fault but I will make it right" Greg stood up and walked to the nurse.

"Sara Sidel was brought in I am the father of her baby I need" he asked when someone called his name.

Greg turned to see a doctor waking towards him, "Mr. Sanders I am Sara OBGYN"

She took his arm and led him down the hall into a room where Sara sat looking tired.

"You hair" was the first thing that came out of his mouth; Sara turned her face to gaze out the window.

"Greg I was just telling Sara that the baby is fine, and that she can not get this upset, it is not good for her or the baby" Dr. Michaels said looking him in the eye.'

Greg understood the hidden message. When he said nothing she began to speak once more.

"Sara asked me to call you because I am going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks ok" She began to move around Sara.

He moved to the side of the bed and watched, the doctor explained what she was doing and suddenly Greg felt his heart lurch.

"I see it," he breathed seeing his child within Sara. He looked at her face and saw the wonder and joy clearly reflected.

"Hello little one" Sara said.

Tears fell from Greg's eyes at the life he helped create showed up on the screen. The tiny heart beating away.

"Sara I want you to relax and get some rest" Dr. Michaels said cleaning her up.

"I am scheduled to work Sunday night will that be a problem" Sara asked.

"No just as long as you rest tonight and tomorrow during the day. Anymore pain call me" Sara sat there waiting to be discharged.

Greg went out to meeting the others, they all thought the worse seeing his tear stained face.

Catherine turned into Warrick but Greg shook his head and told them what happened.

Half an hour later Sara walked out pale and tired. "Sorry to worry everyone, it will never happen again" she tried to joke.

Sara saw Nicks face and her heart cracked "Nick I need someone to stay with me tonight can you do it" she asked softly.

Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head unable to speak.

Greg watch Nick place his arm around Sara and walk out of the hospital, his heart was torn to shreds.

Warrick put his hand on his shoulder and said "Give it time man" he offered with a small smile.

Sara went right to bed, when they arrived home and Nick cleaned up the kitchen. He had just finished changed the bed sheets in the spare bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Greg what are you doing here" Nick whispered looking over his shoulder.

"I just want to see if she is ok I will be in and out," he said.

Nick stood there for a moment and finally hung his head and stepped away from the door.

Greg walked down the hall to her bedroom and gently pushed the door open. He took in her sleeping form she was on her side his pillow clutched in her arms. Greg noticed the tear stains on her face.

Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmmm love you," she slurred in her sleep holding the pillow tighter.

"I love you too" he whispered he quietly left the room and turned to Nick in the main room

"I am sorry Nick for getting you sucked into this. I love her and I will make _this_ right," he said.

Nick smiled "I know you will but right now you have to get out of here, and give her time" he said with a gentle push.

Sara walked into the lab she felt relaxed and ready to work. She found Warrick in the lunchroom.

"Hey Girl" he smiled getting to his feet.

"We need to go back to the site, Sofia called she is there now with Nick, she thinks the murder weapon is still there." Sara waked to her locker room and changed her shirt.

She pulled on her vest and grabbed her kit; they stopped in to see Grissom who was talking to Catherine and Greg.

"Hold up you two" he called out seeing them in the doorway. Grissom stood up holding a folder.

"We have made a positive ID on the DB you found it is Judge Carters son," he held the file out for Sara and Warrick to see.

"Everyone is working this case, I was just filling in Catherine and Greg. They will go with you to search the outside perimeter while Warrick, you and Sofia and Nick work the drain tunnels"

Everyone was waiting to see how Sara was going to react having to work with Greg. They were surprised when she gave a nod and said, "I am driving" she took the file passing it to Warrick.

"We will meet you outside" she said to Catherine.

They decided to follow her lead. 20 minutes they were on their way, Warrick reviewed the finds and read it out loud for everyone.

"So all we have on the body is the gash on the forehead and the puncture wound on the chest." Catherine asked forming a metal picture in her head.

"Yup" Sara said just as her phone rang. She reached for her cell flipping it open.

"Sidle" she said into the mouthpiece

"Sar we are here at the site Brass has just arrived with the holding warrant for them to shut off and drain the tunnel pipes how far off are you" Sofia asked.

Sara looked at her watch before she answered, "We should be there in about 25 minutes"

"Your going into the pipes" Greg asked looking at her.

"Yes you heard Dr. Michaels I can work," she said with not much emotion in her voice.

Greg took the file glancing at hit. "Catherine this entry wound; that is not a knife wound it is too jagged looked the area around the wound itself," he said tapping the picture.

"I hate going into a case cold," she muttered.

Half an hour they pulled onto the sit, Brass was arguing with the foreman he called Warrick over to confirm which tunnels had to be cleared.

Greg walked over to Sara gently taking her arm "Listen please be careful down there" he asked wanting to pull her close.

Sara looked at his hand on her arm she gently pulled free "Greg I will be safe" her face was impassive.

"Don't do it Sara, I see what your doing you can not hide from me" he whispered stepping closer.

Sara looked at him "What are you talking about" she stammered.

Greg smiled shaking his head. "You are reverting to your old ways Sara, no feeling, no emotion, life is so much more safer that way isn't it."

Sara stepped back his words stung because they were true. "How dare you" she started but he cut her off.

"No Sara I was wrong, I have made too many mistakes to be forgiven. I have lied and dishonored you in so many ways" he shifted his feet looking over his shoulder to make sure they where still alone.

"Does it really matter Sara if I new about the baby or not, the point is I came to you" he continued but Sara shook her head

"It matters you treated me like some cheap whore, you were convinced that I had deceived you without talking to me. You walked away from our life together YOU Greg, and then low and behold you find out that I am pregnant and all is well. What bullshit it that. The question is would you have come if you had not known. I don't know that Greg you can say it till your blue in the face and I can't believe you. Love has nothing to do with this Greg I have never loved someone the way I love you. The problem here is I DON"T TRUST YOU" she said her voice full of hurt and anger.

Greg stood his ground "You are right, I created this madness but the bottom line is I love you, I want you. I want us to get married, but that will never happen if you don't let me in Sara. I screwed up how long are you going to make us pay for it, until you feel safe. Life does not work that way Sara. Life is not black and white; there are shades in between. I am the father of our baby," he said.

Sara stepped back once more cutting him off "That is right Greg your only responsibility to our baby"

Greg looked at her finally hung his head "That is the way you want it" he asked.

"For now that is the way it is," Sara reasoned.

"I never would have thought that you would give up on US so easily. When our little one asks why daddy is not here. I hope it's able to understand your choice and theory's on trust. You may not trust me right know Sara but you should be able to trust our love and the life we created" Greg left it on that note; he turned and walked away from her.

Sara stood there in shock she had never looked at it from that angle. She was a bit unnerved at the shades of gray that stood before her.

"Sidle let's move" Nick called out.

Sara shook her head to clear it. Sara did what she did best she filled her mind with work. They climbed the steel ladder to the entrance of the drain channel. Warrick and Sofia were already there looking at the map.

"You ok" Nick asked he had seen her talking to Greg.

Sara forced a smile to her lips and said, "Fine what is the game plan"

"They are marking the areas that we are going to look at," Nick said looking over the railing down below to the lower chambers a shudder passed through him.

"Long way down" Sara laughed knowing his dislike of heights.

He scowled at her and went to stand with Warrick and Sofia.

Sara's eyes found Jim he was talking to Catherine and Greg. His words sounded in her head once more.

Suddenly a loud ringing filled the air, Sara's eyes went wide as she saw Greg stumble, his hands shooting out to steady Catherine. Jim veered off to the left.

A roaring filled the air, as the lights on the sides of the drainpipes began to flash. The others were at her side in a flash.

Sara felt the scream rip from her throat as she watch is slow motion as the earth beneath Greg and Catherine shake and give away. The last thing she was Greg wrap himself around Catharine as they fell from site.

Warrick frantic he rushed towards the ladder, when the roaring sound grew. Sofia let out a scream.

"Sweet God in heaven" she cried. The others turned to see a mountain of water rushing towards them.

Sara watched as Warrick reached for her tucking her to his chest. Nick grabbed Sofia. Everything moved in slow motion suddenly the railing Sara was pushed up against gave way. Sara felt weightless as the cold water rushed around them.

They tumbled like leaves in the wind. Warrick tried his best to shield Sara as they tumble to the pool of water below. He crashed into the water his back talking the full impact hitting the surface.

Sara lungs where on fire she needed air, her arms locked around Warrick who was not moving. Sara kick hard, tiny air bubbles rushed out for her mouth at the sheer force us propelling forward. She saw the sun from beneath the surface this causes her to kick harder carrying Warrick with her. The last of her air was pushed from her lungs as she broke to the surface, gasping and coughing.

Sweet fresh air was dragged into her lungs. Sara moved as quickly as she could, flip Warrick over, he had a large cut to shoulder pink water pooled around them. Her mouth closed over his forcing air into his lungs, once twice, water erupted from his mouth as he coughed coming too with a jerk.

Once he found his bearings his arms closed around her "Are you alright" he coughed. Sara began to swim one arm locked around him towards the ladder.

There were several workers they're calling out to them. Sara reached the ladder "Go, I have to find Nick" she cried. She shoved him at the ladder hands closed around his arms and heaved him up.

Sara heard Warrick cursing to be let go. Her eyes searched franticly then her eyes caught sight of his blue shirt. Sara swam towards him praying with each stroke. _Please Lord keep us all safe_ flashes of the night before danced in her head. Sara was not aware of the splashing around her as workers jumped in to help her.

Her arms closed around Nick he was not moving "Nick" she cried swallowing water.

Flashback 

"_I love you Sara, you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you. I just did not want to get involved in this" Nick said as he lay beside her on her bed._

"_Cowboy you lied to me" Sara said softly_

"_No I just did not saying anything, if you had asked me I would have told you the truth. Greg knew this I just chose to remain quiet"_

"_Nicky I feel so tired if I can't trust you then who can I trust" she whispered_

_Nick snuggled closer to her smiling "You can trust Greg he loves you" he said tucking a curl behind her ear._

"_I will always be there for you Sara, I will always love you. You are my family. And do you know what my mother would do to me if I ever let anything happen to you" he laughed._

"_I am sorry Nicky" Sara said looking at him_

"_What are big brothers for" he said closing his eyes._

End of Flash back 

Sara repeated the same mouth to mouth that she had done with Warrick on Nick. Just then the rest of the railing gave way and fell splashing into the water. Sara braced herself as best as she could but felt herself being pushed against the cement wall of the large drain. Nick coughed but did not open his eyes. The men that had jumped into finally reached her.

"Miss we have to get out the reinforcement wall is gonna give" the young man cried.

Two of the three men grabbed Nick and swam for the ladder.

"We are missing one" Sara cried her eyes looking for Sofia. Relief flooded her when she heard someone call out.

"I've got her" Sara turned to see the man swimming with Sofa towards the ladder. She was covered in blood and not moving.

Sara's body finally gave up she allowed herself to taken to the ladder. She watched as they lifted Sofa out and up.

"You are next miss" the young man said his hands going to Sara's bottom to helped push her up.

Warrick fell to his knees with relief at seeing Sara in one piece. The ambulances approached their sirens could be here.

Sara knelt by Nick "Look at me open your eyes" she cried her hands patted his body trying to find where all the blood was coming form.

"Sara I hurt" he groaned not opening his eyes.

Sara watched in slow motion as the medics approached they jumped out and rushed to Sofia and Nick.

Then it hit her, her eyes found Warrick's "Greg and Catherine" she cried getting to her feet, which felt like lead. Sara and Warrick ran to where their loved one had last been. There was a giant hole.

Sara fell to her knees calling out "Greg, Greg can you hear me" Warrick was right beside her.

"Give me a flash light" Warrick yelled to one of the works.

He grabbed it and flashing it down into the tank that was housed beneath the ground.

"Catherine" he yelled nothing so he called out again.

A faint cry was heard. Warrick looked at Sara and before she could blink he jumped in to the tank. Sara stood up holding the flashlight trying to see.

Her breath was robbed of her when she caught sight of Catherine bruised and bloodied holding an unconscious Greg.

"No" Sara screamed going to jump down when strong hands stopped her.

"Sidel we will get them out" Eckley hold her to him as she struggled.

He had just arrived on scene and saw her getting ready to jump in. He saw her body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Let me go he needs me, I have to get him out" she yelled. Struggling hard.

Pain slashed through her and she groaned falling into him he held her tightly calling for a medic.

"Sara you need to think of that baby" he said trying to calm her.

"You don't understand Jim is down there too, please help them," she cried not caring who could see.

This took Eckley by surprise this was Sara made of stone Sidle and here she was a weepy mass in his arms.

"We will get them out Sara trust me" he tried to calm her fears.

He turned to the medic saying, "This woman is pregnant" he tried to pass her off. But Sara held on.

"I am not leaving without Greg," she cried. Eckley smiled pushing her at the medic.

"Let them make sure the baby is ok Sara then you can wait for Greg". He said softly.

Sara finally allowed them to lead her away. Eckley began to bark orders he called out to Warrick who was able to respond.

"Greg and Brass are hurt, get us out of here" he yelled.

Sara was loaded onto the ambulance along with Nick and a very bloody Sofia.

Her last thought was please don't let me loose this baby.

A/N Thanks to all of you that review. I live and write for them!


	16. Chpt 16 – Family Trees

A/N I need to apologize for Chapter 15 I posted the chapter proof. I did not realize my mistake until kegel pointed it out to me Thank you! Sorry for the delay but between work, and Christmas planning life has been hectic.

Chpt 16 – Family Trees

Sara slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding, her eyes scanned the dark room. Slowly she reached for the string that was attached to the light. The light flickered once then came on.

Marcus walked into the room a smile light his haggard face.

"Good your awake" he said sitting down taking her hand.

Sara went to speak but her brain was wrapped in wool and she could not think straight.

"The baby is fine, you where a bit hysterical so they gave you something to relax you, you have some bruised ribs some minor cuts and scrapes, but other than that you are fine." Marcus said with a pat on her hand.

"Greg" she finally managed to croak trying to sit up. Sara gasped as pain sliced through her belly.

Marcus stood up his hands going to her shoulders to gently push her back down. His hand found the nurse button giving it a push.

"Just relax Sara, think of my grandchild" he said with a soft smile that did not reach his eyes.

Sara shook her head, as she mumbled over and over "No, No No No"

The nurse came in followed by Dr. Michaels who smiled "Sara you need to take it easy" she said taking her wrist to check her vitals.

"Greg" Sara said again, getting angry as her body betrayed her.

"Sara I need you to concentrate on you right now" Dr. Michaels said she wrote something down on her chart.

"You had some bleeding, the ultra sound came back fine, you need to rest" the doctor spoke giving her hand a squeeze.

Sara snapped "G R E G" she yelled tossing the covers back the IV tube tugged and came loose causing her hand to bleed.

"I want to know what is happening to Greg and my friends," she stammered as she swayed.

Dr. Michaels stepped forward asking the nurse for a wheel chair "If you see them will you calm down" she asked making her sit on the bed.

"Yes I will do whatever you tell me" Sara said her voice haggard.

The nurse wheeled the chair in and Marcus helped her sit. Sara was wheeled out of her room and down the hall into a dark room. Grissom sat in a chair sleeping.

Sara blinked back tears seeing Nick, he was pale and sleeping. Dr. Michaels reached for his chart and read it out loud.

"Mr. Stokes suffered a concussion and puncture wound to his left shoulder and side. He is lucky he missed any major arteries. He has 4 broken ribs and is resting comfortable" Sara stood up and walked over to the bed she leaned down a tear feel from her face and hit his cheek.

Nick's eyes fluttered open "Sidle" he whispered

"Cowboy" she cried touching his face.

"I am ok just sleepy" he sighed falling back into sleep.

Sara looked at Grissom who had yet to move, she was once more helped into her chair.

She was taken from Nick's room and into another room two doors down. There sat a woman, her eyes met Sara's and she tried to smile.

Sara felt a sob escape her dry throat seeing Jim lying in the bed his arm covered in white plaster, his face was swollen and bruised.

"He is resting comfortable," Nikita offered.

"He is lucky he only broke his arm," she said with a water smile.

Marcus wheeled her over to the bed not wanting her to get up. Sara reached Jim's hand and gently kissed it.

As they where leaving Warrick was walking down the hall he was stitched up and looked exhausted. He knelt down his hands reached for Sara's.

"Catherine is ok thanks to Jim and Greg" he said softly his eyes looking at the Dr's and finally Marcus.

"She is being released shortly," he said kissing her cheek.

"I want to see Greg" Sara said softly. It was easier to whisper; they wheeled her down the hall and stopped in front of a dark room. Marcus squatted down to stare at her face.

"Sara he looks bad, but his is ok he is pretty banged up when they fell Greg and Mr. Brass grabbed on to Catherine to protect her from the fall. Greg fell on a pipe that punctured his left size; it missed his lung by 3 inches. He had some broken ribs and is a massive bruise; he has some machines on him to make sure his breathing is all right. He has a concussion but he will be fine" Marcus took in her pale face the scrapes on her cheek and chin stood out.

"Do you understand what I have said Sara" Marcus gently asked.

Sara nodded her head unable to speak. The room was dark the only light on was the side lap.

Sara gasped as she saw the man she loved and almost lost lying in the bed. His body was battered and broken.

"No No No" she cried not caring who saw her, great fat tears fell from her eyes, as sobs broke free.

"Greg, I am here" she sobbed getting out her chair, Dr. Michaels walked closely behind her.

Sara reached the bed and gently laid her head his chest the only part that was free of bandages.

Sara cried hard sobs raked through her body "I am here" she cried. Dr. Michaels went to protest when she saw her scoot over on the bed so her body was on its side pressed into his. Marcus shook his head.

"Give her a moment," he said.

Dr. Michaels gave a nod and said, "I'll be back in an hour" and walked out.

Marcus sat down watching Sara as she curved her body around Greg's tears running freely. From what Greg told him about Sara this was a shocker, she usually kept her feeling under lock and key.

Marcus saw Grissom in the hallway and went to him. "Sara is inside with Greg," he whispered.

The both sat down and smiled seeing Warrick carrying three cups of coffee. He sat down and passed them around.

"This is the good stuff," Warrick muttered biting back on the groan of pain as he moved his arm.

"How is the arm" Marcus asked, his eyes on the red stain on his bandage that covered his shoulder.

"I am sure it will hurt like hell when I can feel it" he tried to laugh. But it sounded hollow and dry to his own ears.

"How is Sofia" Warrick asked sipping his coffee careful of the cut to his lip.

Grissom shook his head his face went blank he started at the black liquid as if it held some hidden secret or meaning.

"She is still in surgery" was all he offered.

Marcus stood up and walked back into Greg's room the hour was almost up.

What he saw made him smile. Greg in his drug-educed sleep had wrapped his good arm around Sara anchoring her to his side. Sara's head rested on him undamaged shoulder fast asleep.

"That is not a good way to sleep with bruised ribs," Dr. Michael's said startling the old man.

"We have to move her," she said walking to the side of the bed gently lifting Greg's arm.

"Sara wake up" she softly said. Her eyes gently fluttered open gazing around the room.

"Time to go back to your room, you can visit Greg in the morning" the doctor smiled.

Sara sat up gasping she was shaking her head "No I need to stay" she said not wanting him to wake up and not see her.

Marcus gently cupped her elbow and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Come on love I will stay with him all night and come for you once he opens his eyes" he offered.

Warrick appeared out of nowhere and took Sara from him and put her back in her chair and wheeled her out of the room.

Sara allowed herself to be put back into bed; Warrick sat down besides her smiling.

"I have been a fool," Sara said not looking at him but out the window.

"That does not matter Sara it is what you do know that counts" he offered with a soft smile.

Sara reached for his hand he allowed her to pull it to her lip for a soft kiss

"Thank you Warrick, I will never forget what you did up there," she said fighting off sleep.

"No Sar you did it, you got Nick and Sofia out" he said stroking her hair.

Sara's eyes shot open "Sofia how is she" she asked her eyes going wide at the memory of the bloodied woman.

"She is in surgery" was all he offered.

The sun was just rising when the Doctor came out to meet Grissom, "We were able to repair the damage done to the lung. We managed to stopped the internal bleeding, there is still some swelling of the brain but we will know more over the next twelve hours" he offered a small smile to Grissom.

"You can sit with her if you like" he said before leaving.

Grissom stood there numb she is alive his mind shouted to his cold heart.

Sara woke up to someone tugging on her hand; she opened her eyes and saw the nurse removing her IV.

"Does this mean I can go home?" she asked covering her eyes from the sun that came in through the window.

"The doctor will be in to see you" was all she said. Sara watched her work then walk out of the room.

Dr. Michael's walked in "How are you feeling" she asked with a smile.

Sara sat up her body protested but she met the doctor's gaze.

"I want to go home," she said.

Dr. Michaels laughed happy to see some of Sara's grit return. She quickly checked Sara over and smiled.

"You can go home but your off work for at least 4 weeks" the Doctor said smiling at her scowl.

"You can work in the lab no field work do I make myself clear. I have already spoken to Mr. Grissom" she said all the laughter leaving her face.

Sara gave a nod before she could respond Eckley walked into her room holding a bag and flowers.

"Sidle, glad to see you are feeling better" he passed her the flowers then the bag.

"Willows asked that I drop this off," he said pointing to the bag.

Sara thanked him and he left. Dr. Michaels watched her open the bag it held a change of clothes.

"Sara use the shower get dress by the time you're done the front desk should have all your release forms ready."

Sara said her thank you's and got up slowly heading for the shower. She stood up the spray she did not bother to remove the bandage from her forearm.

Once she was done she dried off and pulled out a pair of black jeans with the elastic waist and a green t-shirt she was happy to see a loose sweater as well.

Sara wiped off the mirror, she worked her fingers through her hair, her eyes taking in the many cuts and scrapes on her face.

She slipped on the shoes and walked out to be greeted by the same nurse that had removed the IV.

"I need to change that bandage," she said motioning for Sara to sit down on the bed.

Sara watched her cut away the soggy material she took in the stitched up wound.

"You have 20 stitches in her forearm. You are lucky this was your worst wound. These will need to come out in 7 days," the nurse said.

A few minutes later Sara signed her discharge papers and walked down the hall to Greg room her heart dropped seeing his bed empty.

Marcus saw her and stood up "It's ok he had gone for some test" he said taking her arm leading her back into the hallway.

"Have you eaten yet," he asked. Sara shook her head she allowed him to lead her down the hallway.

"I will go get you something," he said stepping away from her. Sara watched him walk down the hall. She took a deep and walked into Nick's room.

Naya was with him; she was offering a spoonful of grape Jell-O, that Nick did not want.

"How can you not like grape" she huffed putting the spoon to his lips. "Everyone likes grape and lime"

Nick opened his mouth to speak but was met with a spoonful of Jell-O. He made a face and swallowed.

His face brighten seeing Sara. "Sar you look good," he said waving her over. His eyes pleaded with her to help him.

Sara sat down smiling at Naya; she quickly gave him an update on everyone.

"I have no idea about Sofia" Sara said her face grime. She lifted the open Jell-O cup and looked at Naya who waved her go ahead.

"I went to grab her but she twisted and wrapped herself around me" Nick said touching his face.

"She actually told me I had more to live for," Nick muttered looking at Sara. "Everything happened so fast, the water we just held on to each other" he trailed off.

Sara forced herself to swallow the mouthful of purple goop. "I need to go see Brass," she said standing up; she kissed him then looked at Naya.

"Your in good hands" she said before walking out.

Sara found Brass all alone, her eyes filled as she saw his sleeping form. She gently sat down on the bed and reached for the damp cloth resting in a bowel on the side table.

She gently cleaned his hands and face, "Hey there" he croaked opening one eye. The light from the window hurt his head so Sara got up and closed the blinds.

"Is Catherine ok" he asked his voice like sandpaper. Sara reached for the ice water and offered him the straw.

"Slowly, from what Warrick told me she is banged up but ok they let her go home last night" she said not meeting his eyes.

"Hey I am ok Sara," he said covering her hand with his. "I look worse then I am"

Sara blinked back her tears and smiled "I need you Jim, I need you for a long time" she said with a shaky voice.

Before he could respond Nikita walked in "Oops sorry" she said stepping back.

Sara called to her "Please don't leave we have yet to be formally introduced" Sara stood up and held out her hand. She was a bit shocked when the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"Jimmy has told me all about you Sara it is wonderful to finally meet you" she released Sara.

Sara smiled and looked at Jim "I will come by later" she kissed him and left.

Her insides where trembling, she sat down not sure if her legs would hold her. Sara realized just how close she came to losing her family. These people had become a part of her life, it did not matter how many times she had tried to close them out.

They had seeped deep inside her soul, and the thought of anyone of them being hurt and possible dying terrified her. She could not live through something like that again.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she did not hear Grissom calling to her.

"Sara are you alright?" he asked reaching out to touch her shoulder. Her whole body was trembling. Her head shot up her whole body jerked when he touched her.

Marcus stood with him holding a bag and large bottle of Apple Juice. She forced a smile to her face and stood up.

"Sorry lost in thought, how is Sofia," she asked touching his shoulder. He motioned for her to sit. Sara took the cheese omelet Marcus passed to her. She smiled her thanks and forced herself to eat.

Grissom sipped his coffee, he looked haggard, Sara watched him stifle a yawn before began to update her on Sofia.

She had finished her bagel and munched down three oatmeal cookies, Sara waiting until he was done before turning to Marcus.

"Do you know how long Greg will be?" she asked. The older man closed his eyes he was tired and in need of a shave.

"They said a few hours," Marcus muttered. Sara stood up and walked to the front desk.

Both men watched her once she was done speaking to the nurse she reached for the phone. They watched her while she spoke to who ever was on the other end then hung up.

Sara returned to stand in front of both men. "Warrick is on his way here to pick you both up. He will drop you off at home Grissom for some sleep. Marcus he will take you back to my place where you can shower and rest. I will sit with Sofia, the nurse said Greg won't be back here until at least 4:30 that gives you both time to get some rest"

Grissom was too tired to argue he just stood up and kissed her check and walked down the hall to where the main doors where.

Marcus hugged her close, Sara melted into his arms. They need her to hold it together.

"Warrick should be on the phone with Mora, he will ask them to bring you some clothes and some other things, they should be there by the time you are done. Warrick will give you a keys, my car is in the garage and one for my place"

He kissed her and went to wait with Grissom. Sara squared her shoulder and took the elevator up to Sofia's floor.

Sara stood by the bed starring at a shadow of the woman she knew. Her head was tightly wrapped her face swollen and pale. Her whole left side looked to be wrapped.

The machine beside her beeped and the filter pumped up and down with each breath Sofia took.

Sara sat down Nick's words fluttered through her head. "_Your have more to live for."_ Sara found it very hard to find the resentment she had felt towards Sofia.

Sara sighed and took her hand gently within hers, "Life is too short," she muttered to her self reaching for a magazine. She flipped it open and found on article on relationships and began to read out loud softly.

The nurses came and went and Sara read off, she would make a point to speak to Sofia calling her by name. The minutes ticked off into hours and Sara felt herself draining growing tired, but she pushed on reading everything that was left in the side table by the bed.

"It looks like my time is almost up Sofia" Sara muttered looking at her watch it was a quarter after four.

"He needs you Sofia, he may not realize it but he does. I can't say you and I will ever be friends but I will try, YOU have to be here in order for us to try. Grissom deserves to be happy" Sara stood up and rolled her shoulders the tension was mounting she had felt it building all day.

"You need to go home and get some rest," Grissom said from the door.

Sara jumped and turned she felt a smile light her face, he looked much better.

"I have read everything there is to read. I will bring some new stuff in for tomorrow" Sara said walking towards the door.

Grissom stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara I.." his voiced trailed off.

Sara shook her head "I'll see you later" she muttered and walked him away.

Greg smiled seeing Sara walk into his room. He watched her eyes fill as she all but ran at the bed.

He wrapped his good arm around her holding her as tightly as he could. "Are you ok is the baby ok" he asked his voice muffed as his chin rested in the crook of her shoulder.

Sara simply held him breathing in his scent feeling his heart beat against her breast.

"Sara" he asked getting worried. Then he felt it her trembling and he understood. He scooted over on the bed with a few grunts. And soon she was beside him.

"It's ok Sar, I am ok" He whispered kissing her forehead. Greg has spoken to his father when he had woken up and Marcus had passed on how Sara reacted when she saw him.

"The ba..by … is….fi…ne" she said her teeth chattering Sara was suddenly very cold.

"Just breath with me Sar" Greg said breathing deep "That's it" he muttered.

Sara's fingers traced lazy circled on his chest some time later, her breathing had returned to normal, but she was still cold. "Don't ever scare me like that again do you understand me" she whispered.

Greg smiled into her hair. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her jeans so his hand rested comfortably on the small of her back.

"I love you Greg, you where right, nothing matters but that, we can work on everything else. I am sorry I made it so difficult for you to love me, please forgive me" she sighed as her eyes closed the events of the day finally took their toll.

Greg smiled "I love you Sar, I am sorry for all of this" he said. When she did not respond he dipped his head to the side and took in her sleeping face.

He kissed her forehead and relaxed into the pillows. Sleep came swiftly for him.

Marcus walked into his son's room almost two hours later and smiled at the sight that met him. He turned and walked right into Warrick.

"Sorry" he laughed as he steadied himself by grabbing Warrick's arm. The CSI popped his head into the room and smiled.

"I came to get Sara to go home and rest, Gris called me," he told the older man.

"Catherine is in the car" he said walking into the room he gently shook Sara who lifted her head after the first touch.

"Come on Sara you need to get some sleep" Warrick said helping her to her feet.

Greg had woken up when Sara moved. He smiled saying "Yes I don't want you back here until tomorrow"

Sara shook her head but he cupped her face "You need to rest for the baby, I will call you later" he kissed her.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

Warrick wrapped his arm around her and led her from the room. He felt her shiver, but said nothing.

Catherine smiled seeing Sara, she had a bandage that ran across her shoulder and disappeared under her shirt.

"Hey" the older woman said as she slowly got out of the car to hug her friend.

Sara grabbed her hugging her close "I was so scared for you".

They all piled into the car and were off. Warrick turned on the radio and let the music fill the car.

* * *

Sara was happy to see her home; she pushed open the door and smelt something wonderful.

Mora came out of the kitchen "My dear" she said rushing to Sara and wrapping her into a large motherly hug.

Sara felt the dame burst; she crumbled into the woman's arms. Catherine and Warrick stood there not sure what to do.

Mora looked at them over a sobbing Sara, "I have a bread cooling, go and help yourselves the soup is nearly done".

Mora led Sara to the sofa and simply held her, muttering words of comfort as she held her tight.

"I nearly lost them all" she cried into Mora's ample bosom.

"I can't live through that again" Sara cried.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other confusion on her pretty face. Warrick shook his head before she could ask.

"Now is not the time" he said taking her back into the kitchen.

* * *

The next few weeks Sara split her time between Greg, sitting with Sofia and work. Since Greg and Nick were still out for the count. It was left to the others to work on the Judge's case.

Sara was just getting ready to leave when Catherine stopped her and said

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. Warrick and I will go visit they guys for a bit" the red head offered.

Sara smiled; her belly seemed to be growing more each day. Sara arched her sore back and said.

"Thanks Cat you are a God send, give me a few hours" she kissed the older woman and left.

Sara walked into her house and was greeted by Mora; she has a cup of tea waiting. "How was your day?" she asked with a smile.

Sara sat down with a smile "Tired, Catherine is going to visit with Greg so I can take a nap" Sara wiggled her toes her hand rubbing her swollen belly.

Mora let her finish her tea and shooed her out of the kitchen, Sara showered quickly and went to lie down. She was asleep once her head hit the pillows.

Catherine sat by Greg; Warrick was with Nick, "So does Sara know you can leave tomorrow?" She asked with a smile.

Greg shook his head "No I will tell her when I see her, I am glad you where able to get her to rest"

Catherine leaned back into her chair and said "Greg I have something to ask you"

"Shoot" Greg said starring at her.

Catherine went on to tell Greg what Sara has said to Mora "What did she mean she couldn't live through that again"

Greg sighed and shook his head "Sorry Catherine it is not my place to tell you. You will have to ask Sara" Greg knew in his heart that this day would come. He was hoping that Sara would be willing to share what happened to her with her friends.

Catherine let it drop feeling frustrated. Thankfully the nurse came in to take Greg to get his cast removed.

Sara groaned as she opened her eyes to glare at the person shaking her. "Sara dear open your eyes, come on," Mora sang as she shook her gently.

"What time is it" Sara said sitting up looking at the clock to her left side. It was still early. She had been sleeping less then an hour.

"I am sorry dear, Mr. Grissom called he needs you at the hospital" Mora said. This caused Sara to fully wake up.

"Is something wrong with Greg" Sara asked her voice tight fear clutched her heart.

It took her a moment for her to see the older woman shaking her head. "No I am sure Greg is fine"

Sara got up and dressed quickly, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking out of the room she took the bag and mug from Mora.

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow" Sara called out. Patrick would be picking her up shortly.

* * *

Sara drove quickly to the hospital and ran inside, her stomach holding her back. She found Nick in the hall. He took in her flush face and held up his hands to stop her.

"Hold on slow down" he said talking her shoulders.

"What is wrong, Grissom called but did not say what was wrong" she spoke quickly.

Nick took a moment to look at Sara, he wanted to get her to relax, and he knew Greg was not in his room yet.

"Sit down with me for minute" he said just to have her shake her head. "I can't I heard his message he left on my cell" she said.

Nick cut her off "Sofia is awake and calling for you" he said softly.

Sara sat down feeling very tired "Why me?" her brain processed this information "A wake…when?"

Before Nick could say a word Grissom appeared in the hallway "Sara" he called out rushing to her.

Sara stood up he took her arm and led her down the hall to the elevators he rambled all the way.

"She opened her eyes and has been asking for you since" he said. He was a sight to behold; his face was flush, and his hair looking like it had taken a beating from his fingers.

Sara remained silent allowing him to lead her into the hallway and into Sofia's room, which was dark.

Sara starred at the woman in the bed, gone where the machines to monitor her breathing.

Her heart monitor beeping was the only sound in the room. Grissom led her into the room. Sara was overwhelmed by emotions all she could do was look down at Sofia.

Grissom reached out and took Sofia's hand and her eye fluttered open. "Hi, Sara is here" he said softly.

Sofia's eyes focused on Sara's her eyes spoke volumes to Sara. Sofia licked her dry lips and blinked, Sara waited unsure of what to do.

"Thank you" Sofia whispered, her face tight with effort. "I heard you." Sara did no know what to do.

She found herself touching the hand which Grissom still held and offered a small smile and nod.

Sofia's eyes closed and Sara walked out of the room. The last few weeks seems to finally tap her energy.

She walked down the hall her feet felt like lead, she made her way back downstairs and found Greg in his room.

He told her his good news and she seemed happy. Greg patted the spot beside him once she was seated he cupped her face with his hands.

"Sara go home, get some rest I will call you later to tell you what time I will be busting out of here" he said gently.

Sara closed her eyes and said, "I am sorry I am so tired" she offered a weak smile.

Greg was a bit surprised she did not argue. He kissed her and watched her leave.

Once in the car Sara called into Grissom's cell and told him that she would not be in tonight, then she called Catherine, after a few minutes of grilling Catherine seemed satisfied that nothing was wrong and that she was just tired, she allowed Sara to end the conversation.

The drive home seemed to take forever; she walked into her empty home and went straight to the bedroom. Sara fell into her bed and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

Vivid dreams slaughtered her restful sleep. Sara seemed to replay what happened over and over in her mind. What happened with her family seemed to bleed into the nightmare as well. She woke up almost four hours later, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

* * *

Back at CSI Grissom sat facing Eckley who was ranting about Judge Carter's case. "Gill I am getting heat from all angels here. Is there nothing I can pass on to the sheriff or Judge Carter?" he asked rubbing his head.

Gill sat there feeling tired "Not yet we are still processing from the scene, tell them to take into consideration the whole crime scene is now under water that nearly half of my team was nearly killed and most of them are still in the hospital"

Eckley seemed to finally notice the set of Grissom's shoulders. "I heard Sofia is awake. I am happy to hear that" he offered

Gill smiled for the first time "Yes it will be a slow recovery but she is awake and talking, her body will heal. Listen I will review the file with Sara later on tonight and have something for you to pass on by tomorrow"

Eckley smiled and stood up "Thank you" he walked towards the door "I thought Sara was off tonight" he asked pausing to look back at him.

"She is but I will stop by later and do this" Grissom said tapping the file on his desk. "Sara has been processing and piecing this together with Warrick and Catherine" Grissom said.

"When can she go back into the field" Eckley asked he may not understand Sara but he knew from Grissom that she was a Class A CSI.

"I don't think I want her back there until the baby is born, maybe on scene to bag and process in a controlled setting. But out on location it would not be safe" Grissom offered.

Eckley walked out calling over his shoulder "Fine just as long as she works on this case"

A/N Thanks to all of you that reviewed, please keep them coming


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I am still looking for a beta reader sorry…. So please have patience…

Chpt 17 – Facing the Past

Sara stood at her window she turned quickly hearing the soup overflow on the oven. She grabbed a towel reaching for the handle and dropped the pot into the sink.

Cursing under her breath as she turned on the water, her back was sore as well as her feet. She slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down with a groan, just to have the phone ring.

"I am being punished," she muttered struggling to get up. She reached for the cordless and hit the talk button.

"Hello" she breathed into the mouthpiece. She walked back to the couch and sat back down, propping her feet up.

"Sara, how are you feeling" Grissom voiced sounded in her ear.

Sara closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the pillow. "I am not working tonight Gris, I am too tired" she said.

The silence crackled in the air, before he said, "I was hoping to come over to review the files. Eckley is giving me a hard time and I need to pass something off to him by tomorrow, and since you have been the lead on this case I think we should do it together" he said his voice drifting off.

Grissom heard her sigh then she finally responded, "Fine what time" she asked. Sara listened to him ramble off a time and said her good byes hanging up.

She reached for the blanket and closed her eyes, she was sleeping within moments.

Greg sat with Nick his father having just left. "So you are staying with Sara and me for a few weeks until you can move around on your own right?" Greg asked reaching for the bag of chips he had gotten from the vending machine.

Nick gave a nod and said; "Yup if the offer still stands, I mean Naya has offered to help but I don't feel right taking up so much of her time" he smiled shyly.

Nick propped his feet up on the edge of Greg's bed and said "Warrick asked me a funny question. Do you know what is going on"?

Greg chewed slowly swallowing before he spoke "Yes and I will tell you the same thing I told Catherine, it is Sara's story to share not mine"

Nick smiled but remained silent, both men where looking forward to leaving the hospital tomorrow.

Sara woke to the sound of pounding she groaned looking at the VCR timer it read as 8:45pm. Rolling off the sofa she waddled over to the door. Grissom stood there holding a box and a smile.

"Did I wake you?" he asked walking past her straight to the kitchen, Sara followed him. She stopped in front of the fridge and pulled it open reaching for a small carton of chocolate milk.

Grissom watched with amusement as she guzzled the drink back. He took in her tired stance and pale skin. "Have you gone to see your doctor?" he asked pulling out the files and placing them on the table.

Sara closed the fridge and wiped her mouth before turning to look at him, he was pulling food carton out of the box as well and she moved to get plates. "Yes the baby is fine, I am having trouble sleeping" she left it at that not willing to offer anymore.

Grissom accepted the glasses she passed to him and decided not to question her further; he saw the closed expression she wore. They made their plates and made their way into the dinning room and began to eat.

Sara pulled out her notes and reviewed them, Grissom stopped eating when she stood up and mumbled something about her getting her laptop. She returned moments later and began typing her food forgotten.

"I have been keeping a log of all my theories based on the evidence processed," she said pushing the computer towards him. "Read through it and let me know what you think" Sara picked up her fork and continued eating.

Half an hour later Grissom looked at her "So you think the drain switch was tampered with" he asked.

Sara smiled and went on to explain "Yes look at the photos of the control panel, we could not lift any finger prints because of the water damage, but the override button was completely fried, the wires inside of the lever were cut and reconnected, the only damage to the box itself beside the water damage was the lock block at the side of the box. A push pipe or screwdriver most likely caused the damage when it was pried open. Warrick is still testing the different weapons" Sara reached for her mug and sat back into her chair.

Grissom looked at the clock, he did not realize it was so late, he stood up asking, "Can we use this tomorrow, I will organize a sit down with Eckley and Judge Morrison for tomorrow and we can go through it together"

Sara reached for the plated and said "Sure, the afternoon would be better, I have to pick up Greg and Nick, then I will head over to the lab".

Sara allowed Grissom to help her clean up and then walked him out; she was just sitting down when her phone rang once more it was Greg. He confirmed the time they would be released.

Soon Sara was curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Her dreams where the same filled with images of her family and friend all dead she woke feeling tired and sore. She showered and dressed and leaving the house just as Mora entered offering a smile and hug telling Sara she would get everything ready for Greg's home coming.

The moment Sara walked into the hospital she felt overwhelmed, Sara went to gather the paper work for both Greg and Nick, she was told of the therapist that would be by to work with them over the next few days. Sara wrote it all down.

Sara smiled as the nurse passed her both the bags holding Greg and Nick's personal belongings. Sara turned to look for Greg and found Naya all but glaring at her. Sara stopped and glared right back; Sara was too tired and did not have the patience to deal with this woman.

"We are ready to go" Sara said speaking to Greg her hand touching his shoulder.

He shifted in his chair to look at her and said, "Great I was ready a week ago" he laughed. He took in her tense shoulders and watched her turn to look at Naya once more who look angry.

"Sara is everything alright?" he asked taking hold of her hand. Sara forced a smile and offered.

"On my part it is, I have no idea what her problem is but if she keeps looking at me like that, I will give her a big one pregnant or not" she joked the smile not reaching her eyes.

Greg looked at Naya once more then back at Sara, he knew she was trying to ignore the hostile glares but she would only hold back so far before going for Naya with her sharp tongue.

"Nick is with Sofia, why don't you go and get him so we can leave" Greg offered with a gentle push.

Sara gave a nod and walked out of the room, once Greg was sure she was out of earshot he turned to Naya.

"What is your problem?" he asked reaching out to take her arm.

Naya looked at him "Nothing I mean I am completely frustrated I can take care of Nick, Sara will have her hands full taking care of you and work, why does she want Nick too" Naya sighed.

Greg hid his smile and offered, "First things first, Nick asked Sara she did not offer anything, 2nd Sara and Nick have history they are family and lastly if you have a problem with Nick staying at Sara's then you need to deal with that by speaking to Nick. You need to stop glaring at my girl friend. I love you Naya we are family but I will not tolerate you disrespecting my future wife" Greg sat back down and waited for her reaction.

He knew from experience Naya reacted to conflict of any kind before thinking things through. He was surprised when she offered a half smile.

"Your right I am sorry, won't happen again" she gave him a kiss sitting down next to him.

Sara was happy to see Sofia was doing better; the ride down the elevator was a quiet one. Finally Nick asked.

"Are you working tonight?" he wrapped his good around her to pull her close, Sara could not help but smile she dropped her head on his shoulder and softly said.

"Yup I have a meeting with Eckley, Grissom and Judge Morrison this afternoon about the case" Sara lifted her head and smile "I am glad you coming home, I have missed you" she rested her had back down.

The doors opened and they walked down the hall, Sara lifted her head once they walked back into the room where Greg and Naya where waiting.

"Can we please leave know" Greg asked smiling at both his friends. Naya moved closer to Nick.

"Sara do you mind if I come over to make sure he is settled?" Naya asked trying to show the older woman she was sorry.

Sara smiled and said "Naya you are welcome to stay at my place or visit. It will be a tight fit but we will manage"

Soon they where off Sara dropped everyone off and made it to the lab in record time. She stopped seeing Warrick.

"Warrick any luck with that weapon processing" Sara asked falling into step with him. Warrick passed on the info he had found.

Sara thanked him and asked if he and Catherine would sit in as well just in case. He agreed and said he would let Catherine know.

Grissom smiled seeing Sara, "You are looking much better," he laughed closing the file he had been reviewing.

Sara sighed as Grissom explained for the third time to Judge Morrison that they where doing the best that they could under such extreme circumstances. Catherine was biting back on her anger, until she finally snapped.

"With all due respect her Judge Morrison we have done an extraordinary job with what little evidence we were able to salvage. I understand your need to protect your family and reputation." Grissom sat back down and let Catherine handle the floor.

"The problem as I see it" she continued as she sat forward folding her hands. "Is you want us to solve this case on evidence alone. I am telling you know that is not going to happen, we where able to prove that the flood switch had been tampered with, we have been able to prove that the collapse that injured our co works was caused by the damage to the layout during the original flood that killed your son"

Judge Morrison flew out of his chair and yell "You people want me to slander my own son to admit he was into drugs maybe worse" Eckley looked trapped.

Sara wanted to get out so she finally spoke, "Your son was into drugs this is not something we made up his blood told us that as well as the track marks on his arms. Now if you want us to move forward you have to help up here. You need to provide us with a list of her son's friends. We will be discreet in our investigation. So the bottom line here is are you going to help us try to find out who killed your son?"

Sara stood up to stare at this man, "We will hit the streets asking questions, you have the best team working for you, with your help we will speak to the right people and be discreet you will be informed of all the progress, Eckley will see to it. So the choice is yours" Sara sat back down smiling at Catherine.

Eckley stood up and coughed "I think we are done here" they stood up and walked out of the room leaving Grissom to wrap up.

"Catherine remind me to not make you angry" Sara laughed, as they went to get their assignments.

Grissom found Sara in the lunchroom completing paperwork. She was not happy about not being able to go into the field but she did not argue. "You did a great job in there," he said sitting down placing a sheet of paper in front of her.

"What is this" Sara asked lifting it to read it, there where several names on the sheet with phone numbers and addressed listed beside each name

"The Judge decided to work with us, your job is to contact these people and see who we can get in here for interviews, if they will not come in you will go out to them, Warrick will go with you if I can not" Grissom said leaning back into his chair.

Before Sara could say anything Brass walked into the room, Sara smiled happy to see him his cast till in place. "I have come to make sure you eat," he laughed shaking Grissom's hand.

Sara packed everything away and went with Jim, they decided on the diner down the street.

"So you are looking great," Sara said with a squeeze of Jim's hand. Sara settled into her chair with a sigh, as her belly expanded the pressure on her lower back grew.

"Yes much better, thanks to Nakita" Jim offered with a half smile. He had spoken to Greg earlier on and was here to find out what was going on with Sara. He decided the direct approach would be best.

"So what is going on in that head of yours?" he asked his eyes searching hers.

Sara sat still for a moment not sure what to do, it took her a moment to realize the waitress was talking to her. With the orders placed she sat back and said.

"I am afraid, Jim" Sara started and stopped looking at him. Sara took a deep breath and said, "I have something I need to tell you, something I should have told you along time ago. I need you to listen and then you can ask your questions."

Jim gave a nod and reached for his coffee. Sara began the tale of her past, and with each word it got a little easier. She stopped briefly when their food arrived; Jim sat quietly listening to her. Once she was done he watched her reach for her glass of juice and take a drink.

Sara watched his face waiting for a reaction of any kind, when there was none she asked. "Did you hear what I said?"

Jim put down his fork he reached across the table and said "I know all of this already, when you first came here I did a background search on you and your history popped up."

Sara dropped her fork and gasped, "YOU knew all this time and said nothing" she didn't know if she was relieved or not.

"It did not matter, what happened does not change how I feel towards you, you are so much more then what happened to you as a child" Jim said still holding her hand.

"Sara you have to tell them, they love you share this burden you have carried for all these years. It won't change anything, the only hold the past has on you is the power YOU give it," he offered before releasing her hand.

Sara sat in silence, his words making sense, after a moment she smile "ok I will tell them"

They finished their meal chatting easily about nothing too important. Jim dropped her back at the lab and Sara went to work on the list Grissom had given her.

Shift was almost over when Greg called her wanting to know when she would be home. Sara explained she was bringing the team with her if he could put some coffee on.

Warrick, Grissom and Catherine hid their curiosity from Sara at her request for them to drop by. The followed her home, Sara was greeted at the door, "I thought you where the Pizza guy" Nick laughed letting the other enter the house.

Sara allowed them to get settled and for the pizza to arrive before she spoke. "I want to thank you all for coming, I know your all tired and want to go home, but I feel if I don't say what I need to say know I never will get it out" Greg came to sit by her taking her hand.

Sara looked at him and he offered her a smile and squeezed her hand offering his silent support.

Sara took a breath and began her tale, everyone was silent by the time she was done they hall had tears in their eyes. Feeling their friend's pain and shame.

Catherine stood up and hugged her "I am so sorry, if I had known I wouldn't of" Sara did not let her finish.

"Catherine, don't do it, I should have told you all years ago" Sara said returning her hug.

Soon everyone was leaving and Sara allowed Greg to lead her down the hall, Nick was pretty quiet after Sara made her announcement, she gave him the time he seemed to need to process the information.

Sara and Greg got into bed and were silent until he softly spoke "I am proud of you"

Before Sara could respond she felt sudden movement in her belly, she reached for Greg's hand placing it on her stomach. She watched his eyes widen "Hello little one" he gasped feeling his child kick within her.

"Sara that is our baby" he said joy surging through him, both hands on her belly.

Sara reached out and cupped Greg's face "I love you, you and this baby are my family" she whispered.

Greg's eyes found and held her gaze, he leaned back so he was once more laying next to her his hand still on her stomach "I love you too, and I am so very proud of you"

Nothing else was said, for there was where not words that could capture the full meaning of what both Greg and Sara where truly feeling.

Sara slept that night with no dreams to haunt her.

Nick sat on the sofa in the family room, his head full of thought; he was happy and angry at Sara and for what she had gone through. But it did explain a lot. He was not aware of the time as it slipped away.

He was so lost in thought he did not hear someone was walking down the hall; he only looked up when he felt a blanket cover him. He looked up with a jerk and saw Sara standing before him.

Nick watched her lower herself next to him on the sofa but she sat so she was facing him. Her hand reached out and covered his hands.

"Nick I am sorry, for never telling you this before. All I can say is I got so good at hiding it and pretending it was only a bad dream." When Nick offered nothing Sara continued.

"There where times I wanted to tell you, but the words never came and the shame was too much so I pretended it was not important had nothing to do with who and what I am today"

Sara had to lean back trying to find a comfortable position Nick took this time to voice his thoughts.

"You have a brother somewhere out there Sara, someone who is connected to you" Nick said softly.

Sara finally understood, Nick was afraid of being replaced in her life, for a long time Nick was her family he loved her no matter what she did or how far away she pushed him.

"Nick I have a brother right here beside me, I have not seen Steven since I was 13 years old, I have no idea if he is alive or dead. Do I love my brother? Yes I do. Would I like to find him? Yes I would. I tried for a long time but it did not lead anywhere. If Steven where to walk into my life tomorrow it would never change what you mean to me. We may not share blood Nicky but you are all the family I have. I could not make it through the rest of my life without you in my corner".

Nick had to blink way the tears that flooded his eyes, "Thank you Sara" he said pulling her close so her head rested on his shoulder. "I need to hear that."


	18. Chapter 18

AN Sorry for the delay, but life has been busy, still flying without a beta reader, so I am sorry in advance for any errors.

I own nothing, "Beep" by The PussyCat Dolls - I own nothing,

Chpt 18 The Beginning of Home

Catherine smiled hearing Lindsey singing to the radio she tossed a glance at Sara who was humming along. Catherine took a moment to appreciate the changes in her friend. All seemed right in the world Greg and Nick where back at work. And they were closing in on the case.

"Ooh food can we stop" Sara asked pointing to the McDonalds on the corner. Catherine laughed and pulled into the driveway heading for the drive thru.

Catherine rang off what she wanted for herself and Lindsey, she looked at Sara whose face was a bright red color. "Quarter pounder with Cheese no pickles or onions extra cheese" she said in one breath.

Catherine could not stop the burst of laughter that rolled out of her she was not sure how to rolled out the order. Sara was laughing too.

Soon they were seated back at Catherine's place eating "What happened to I don't like meat" Catherine asked eyeing Sara harf down her burger.

"I think it is the pregnancy," Sara said after she swallowed her mouth full. She reached for her chocolate shake and took a swig. "You know that I have tried to eat healthy but every once in a while I want..No..I need one of these" Sara rationalized.

Once they were done eating Sara pulled out the file and began review it with Catherine, "I have four interview tomorrow with the last people on our list." Sara said to Catherine who was peering at the list of names reading the notes on each page.

Nick just starred at Greg they were sitting in the lab with Warrick. He was filling them in on the private investigator he had hired to find Steve Sara's brother. The man was dropping by to review his finding with Greg. Greg was happy to finally share this secret.

Grissom who had been walking by could not help but over hearing what Greg had said. "Greg can I speak to you for a moment" he called out as he passed the door.

Greg got up saying he would see them later and followed Grissom. He walked into the older mans office and closed the door. "Are you sure you are doing the right thing?" Grissom asked as Greg sat down.

"Excuse me?" Greg asked confused. Grissom leaned forward from behind his desk.

"Sara's brother may not want to be found, you have no idea what can of worms you might be opening" Grissom said with a frown.

"With all do respect here Grissom, Sara tried to find her brother years ago and came up empty handed. He is her only family" Greg tried to explain just to have Grissom cut him off.

"You have no idea what kind of person this man is, he could be a criminal a drug addict, does Sara really need that kind of pain right know. She is almost ready to give birth, the added stress is not good for the baby" Grissom found himself getting angry and he was not sure why.

Greg was taken back by Grissom anger, "Your job is to keep her safe to protect her, a lot has happened these past months, and if Sara where mine I would" Grissom's voice trailed off shocked at what he had just said.

Greg stood up slowly, he bit back his anger "We are not going to have this conversation again" he spat and walked out of t he office.

Nick had their assignment and they where off.

Warrick sat in the car, he could tell something was wrong with Greg and finally asked "What is your damage?"

"That man as a lot of nerve, just who does he think he is" Greg blew off, ranting his arms flying his face going all red.

Warrick let him have his rant fest then once he ran out of wind he asked, "What did Grissom do?"

Greg looked at him like he was crazy "Did you not hear a word I said or was I just talking to the empty air in the car?" Greg said.

Warrick smiled "Sorry man, you where have a female moment there I just tuned you out" he laughed.

Greg did not have time to explain as they drove up on the scene.

Sara opened her door and found Marcus sitting on her sofa; she smiled seeing him and accepted his hug. "It is so good to see you" Sara said.

Marcus released her and soon they were seated on the deck sipping iced –T, "I dropped by because I have to fly home for a few weeks and wanted to let you know that I would be back for the my grand son or daughters grand entrance"

That is where Greg found them; he looked tired and ready to drop. Sara excused herself to prepare dinner leaving father and son to chat. Marcus sensed something was wrong with his son but decided not to push. So he allowed Greg to control the conversation.

Marcus accepted Sara's offer to stay for dinner, the three of them had a wonderful meal and great conversation. Soon after Marcus said his farewells and left promising to call.

Sara all but pushed Greg down the hall for a shower she would be waiting in bed for him. All was quiet Greg could not sleep, Sara was curled up on her side, with Greg's body spooned to hers.

Greg's mind drifted back to his conversation with Paul Martins "So what do you think?" the older man asked Greg as he closed the file.

Greg reached for his coke and said, "We need to be sure this is her brother, I don't want any mistakes on this Paul."

Paul smiled and sat back in the booth he looked out the window of the diner they had met at.

"This is him, I have checked this information out from every possible angle it is him" The PI said finally looking at Greg. "What I need to know now is what you want to do with this information?"

Greg smiled at the waitress as she dropped off the bill, he picked it up and said, "I will go and see him, I want to feel him out".

Both men stood up and shook hands and left with Greg calling Paul back in a few days to let him know how things went.

Greg was not sure when he fell asleep but his dreams were filled with Grissom and Sara.

Grissom found Sara standing in one of the processing rooms; her intense gaze was focused on the photos laid out on the table. She soft light bounced off her face and hair illuminating her.

He stood there for a moment watching her randomly picking up photos and placing them in a pile, until she was left with two. Sara crossed her arms and smiled. Feeling someone's gaze on her she looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she smiled causing him to walk into the room "Don't ask but I am close" she laughed.

Grissom stopped once he stood beside her "Ok I won't ask, I am off to see Sofia page me if you need me" he said touching her shoulder.

"Sara" Warrick called out but he stopped seeing she was with Grissom. "Oops sorry" he said turning to leave.

"No Warrick I need you" she called out stepping away from Grissom who smiled and left.

"I have nailed it down to these two" she said pointing to the photos "I need you to come with me to rattle some cages" she laughed when he looked at her.

"I have already called Jim he will meet us there" Sara said picking up her photos and putting them in her bag.

Half an hour later they were on their way.

Greg sat in his car having just pulled up to the school where Sara's brother Steve worked. Greg reached for his file and opened it, Steve taught English at Las Vegas High. "What are the chances of that?" he muttered to himself.

Paul had provided Greg with a cover story as far as Steve knew Greg was there to question him about a case. They had agreed to meet after his last class. Greg glanced at his watch "10 minutes to go" he said to the empty car.

Greg left the file and got out he walked toward the main door when he heard his name being called out. Greg turned to see Nick jog up to him.

"I thought you could use a little back up" he smiled. Greg smiled and gave him a small push. Both he and Nick signed in at the front office and where lead to an empty classroom since it was after 4pm.

Nick took in Greg's tense shoulders "Just relax" he said with a smile, "And remember to breath" he said just as quickly.

Both fell into silence when a man walked into the room, Greg was taken back by the man's size. He was at least 6'2 with wavy brown hair. He had a lean solid body and a ready smile.

Nick smiled to hid his shock, they had the same eyes, he was only slightly aware of Greg shaking hands with the man. Nick snapped out of it when Greg gave him a nudge.

"Sorry thinking of my high school days," he offered feeling suddenly very bad that they where doing this behind Sara's back.

"How long is this going to take?" Steve asked looking at Greg, he was a bit un nerved at how both men seemed to stare at him almost looking for something.

Greg took a deep breath to steady his inner turmoil, "About a half hour or so" he blurted out.

Steve put his hands into his pockets and stood there "Why don't we go down the street to the coffee shop. I think we will be more comfortable"

Nick answered first "Sure we will follow you" he said giving Greg a push to get him moving. Ten minutes later the where pulling into a parking lot of a little coffee pub. Nick offered to get the coffees leaving Greg and Steve to find a booth.

"So how can I be of service to the Las Vegas Crime Lab" Steve asked with an easy laugh. Suddenly his phone rang; Steve reached for his cell smiling when he saw who was calling.

"Sorry it is my wife," he said before speaking into the phone. Greg opened the file and pretended to read. His mind was reeling Sara had a sister in law his attention went back to the Steve when he heard. "Sara daddy will be home soon and you can show me your drawing then ok"

Steve noticed Greg's face loose color suddenly; he hung up and asked "Are you alright" concern flooded his face.

Greg took a deep breath "You have a daughter?" he said deciding it he was going to come clean with this man.

"Yes Sara she is five just started school, my wife Maria is expecting our second in a few months" Steve beamed.

"Sara is a lovely name," Greg said looking the man in the eye. Steve could not help the sadness that washed over him.

"Yes I named her after my sister" he said reaching for his wallet, he pulled out a picture of his family to show Greg.

Nick caught the end of the last words spoken from Steve; he nearly dropped the coffees when he heard Greg respond.

"Your daughter has your sister's eyes" Greg said reaching for his wallet to pull a picture of Sara and himself out.

Steve went still "What?….How would you" his voice trailed off as realization hit. Nick put down the tray.

"Greg what are you doing?" he demanded. Greg looked at his friend and simply said.

"I can't do this to her, I love her too much to snoop behind her, they both have a right to know"

Steve was suddenly confused he took the picture and gazed at it "Please tell me what is going on here" he whispered.

Greg looked at this man, Nick sat down not saying anything, "Tell me what you remember," Greg asked.

Steve took a deep breath and retold the story of his childhood, to these two strangers. Greg sat their quietly listening to the story he already knew.

"We were put in different foster homes, I was eventually adopted once mom was killed. Once I was old enough I looked for Sara but kept coming up empty handed, I thought she was dead they told me she was dead" the man stammered.

"So that explains the different last name," Nick offered more to himself then to anyone at the table.

"Sara tried to look for you as well, but she lost the trail after the adoption. She has no idea I am here. I wanted to make sure you where who we were looking for" Greg said drinking his coffee.

"I want to see my sister" Steve said tears flooding his eyes. Greg gave a nod "I will arrange something and give you a call" he said touching the man's forearm that rested on the table.

"I need to go home and kiss my wife" Steve said standing up, Nick looked confused.

"She is the one that pressured me into taking this teaching job, she is the reason why we moved here last year" Steve said.

Greg stood up and looked at Sara's brother, "I call you tomorrow" he said.

They watched him leave and Nick turned to his friend, "How are you going to tell Sara".

Greg smiled and said; "I won't have too, he will" they sat in silence finishing off their coffee before heading to work.

Sara sat across the man her eyes burning holes in his chest "You can leave once you explain how we found your prints at our crime scene"

Grissom watched from the viewing room, with Judge Morrison, they watched Warrick and Sara drill the suspect until he caved.

After nearly two hours the suspect finally took the bait. "The kid had to be taught a lesson, he broke the rules. He thought his daddy being a Judge would keep him safe." The dirty man sneered

An hour later Sara sat with Judge Morrison and explained that had happened, "Your son was running with the wrong people, he had been short changing his dealer for months."

Judge Morrison listened quietly and once she was done he thanked her and left with Eckley on his heels.

"Good job Sara, Warrick" Grissom said finally closing the file; he sat down to look at them.

"Seems to clean for me to be honest" Sara said her hand rubbing her belly. She looked at her watch she had an hour or so to her doctor appointment, Greg was to meet her here and they would leave together.

As if hearing her thoughts he popped his head in the doorway, "Sara" he called out see the conversation had come to an end.

"Just give me moment" she called out with a smile. She turned to look at Warrick, "I will get the report done before I leave you can review it and make any changes then sign off"

Warrick stood up and helped her to her feet. "Ok don't forget to call Catherine with the doctors report" he called out with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Sara walked out of the office meeting Greg in the hallway. Warrick turned to Grissom "We need to have a little chat"

Grissom raised his eyebrow "In regards to what" Warrick walked over to the door and closed it.

"Greg told me what happened, Gris you can not keep doing that, Sara is your friend nothing more, you had your chance and missed it. All I am asking is think before you speak."

Grissom face remained unreadable but offered "I will keep that in mind" he reached for a file letting Warrick know the conversation was over.

Warrick opened the door and went to leave but stopped to ask "So when does Sofia get to go home?"

Grissom smiled "Hopefully in a few days she has being doing well she is walking on her own"

Warrick offered his friend a smile and left.

"Sara both you and the baby are fine, how are you feeling" Dr. Michaels asked as Sara but her shirt back on.

"Tired and more tired" she joked as she buttoned up her shirt before sitting down.

"You have a month and a half to go Sara, I am happy with your progress," the doctor told her.

"How is Greg doing?" she asked. Sara smiled and said everything good.

"I have to get the baby's room in order" she said with a smile joy rushed through her.

Greg entered the room and sat in on the remainder of the appointment. They both left feeling happy and light.

"Sara we need to talk" he said once they where on their way to her place. She looked a him.

"Is something wrong," she asked her eyes filling with worry. Greg smiled sending her a wink.

"Nothing to worry about honest; just an idea I want to share" he said bringing her hand up to his lips to softly kiss the skin of her knuckles.

Once inside Sara went to change "I'll make us something to eat before I head back to the lab" Greg called out.

He reached for the radio turning it on, the Pussycat Dolls "Beep" filled the kitchen.

Greg began to warm up the stir-fry that Mora had left in the fridge. Soon Greg was chopping up cucumber and green peppers for their salad. His hips swaying to the music as he sang into his chopping knife.

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Greg was really moving know as the tossed the chopped up veggies into the bowl. His whole body moving to the music, he sang every verse with passion as if he was one of the Pussycat dolls himself.

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha _

Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Sara slowly made her way down the hall she surpress the giggle that wanted to rush from her mouth. She poked her head into the kitchen and saw Greg, working the room, his hips were bouncing with the beat, his arms where moving almost as if he were "Voguing" with Madonna.

"You should have been a stripper," Sara laughed as she leaned against the doorframe.

Greg jumped his face going all red but he joked, "Sorry the rhythm grabs me and makes me her bitch".

This caused Sara to laugh even harder, "I love you Greg," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Greg returned her affection and they sat down to eat on the patio "So what did you want to ask?" Sara asked as she dug into her food.

Greg swallowed what was in his mouth "I want to get married before the baby comes" he said all in one breath.

Sara did not move or blink "I love you and you love me, lets make it legal, I want us to be a family Sara" Greg said his eyes holding her.

When she did not respond he said "Sara say something" his voice pleading. To his horror he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Greg I.." she gasped then bolted from the table, sobbing all the way. It took Greg a moment to recover and make chase.

"Sara open the door" he called out softly knocking on the door of the washroom. Her sobs tore at his heart.

"I am sorry I did not mean to upset you, if you don't want to get married that is ok too," he said trying the door handle. He was happy to feel it turn; he opened the door and saw Sara sitting on the toilet sobbing into a towel. He knelt before her pulling her to him.

"I sorry Sara" he said and this made her cry harder.

"No… I am so..sorry Greg" Sara cried her words muffled by his chest.

"I th…thought you would not want to marry me after all that hap…happened" she wailed.

"I have made things soo hard for us how can you still want me," she cried hugging him tighter.

"Uh Sara this is a hormone thing right?" he asked confused. This caused her to cry harder.

"Ok wrong thing to say out loud" Greg mumbled. He tried again "Sara I love you, we both made mistakes but we realized what was important and here we are. I want to grow old with only you. Will you be my wife, my partner in life?" he asked cupping her face so he could look into her eyes.

Sara hiccupped a few times, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was runny but she never looked more beautiful to Greg. "Marry me Sara," he said softly kissing her lips.

"I will marry you Greg" she laughed and cried. He comforted her in the bathroom until the tears stopped. He rubbed her back while she washed her face. Once back at the table he said, "You amaze me" this caused Sara to blush.

They finished off their dinner Sara said she would clean up as he was running late, he kissed her and told her he would see her in the morning.

Sara sat there in her living room "I am go to be Mrs. Greg Sanders" she laughed standing up to do a little shimmy of her own.

Chuck Carter sat in his holding cell, laughter rippling through him. If they only knew he thought to himself. The guard walked by and hit the bars his voice booming.

"Keep it down" the guard stood there glaring at him through the bars. This caused Chuck to wail even harder, finally he chocked out.

"Those CSI have no idea what they are in for, but when they do" he laughed wiping at his tears "They are in for one big surprise."

A/N

Thank you to all of you that reviewed you have no idea how they inspire me.

Jenny 70529 – Thank you for your post, it makes me soo happy when people like you post. You write such wonderful stories yourself. It truly gives me something to work up to.

Avalon 88 – Sorry for the long wait. I will do my best to not keep you waiting.

Lalenna – thanks for your kind words

Dark-girl-faith-sidle – love the name, thanks for your review


	19. Chpt 19 – Comfort within Smoke and Mirro

A/N Special Thanks to Kegel for all your help. Sorry about the long chapter I will try to keep them smaller.

Disclaimer : I own nothing !

Chpt 19 – Comfort within Smoke and Mirrors.

Sara sat in the lunch room, her back was killing her. She was double checking files for Grissom, since she was not allowed back in the field for active duty. Her eyes fell on the Morrison file. Sara found herself reaching for it, something did not feel right about it.

Sara just opened the file. She let her eyes roam over the photos and case notes.

"Sara," Sofia called out from the doorway. Sara looked up and smiled; she pushed herself to her feet.

"Sofia, you look good, how are you feeling?" Sara asked, watching the blond walk slowly to the table. A cane steadied her; her clothes hung on her body, showing how much weight she had lost.

"Better, I cannot wait until my friend here is gone," she said lifting the cane and giving it a little shake.

"What brings you by?" Sara asked, watching her sit; she walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a juice and two small glasses.

Sofia watched Sara pouring a bit for each of them and sitting back down. "Sara, I just want to-," Sofia started, but Sara shook her head.

"Don't Sofia, too much has happened, let's just be thankful of our new start," Sara said with a smile.

Grissom walked into the lunchroom, he was looking for Sofia. He did not expect to find her with Sara. He watched the two women talking with ease, Sofia's hand on Sara's belly. Grissom watched a joyous smile filter over Sofia's face as she felt the baby move.

Sara felt Grissom's stare and looked at the door, "Hey Grissom, come feel," she laughed. Grissom walked over and Sara took his hand, placing it on her belly. Sara was smiling as she slid her hand from the center to the side of her belly.

Grissom laughed as he felt the little one nestled within her gently move "Sara," he said, as the baby beat out a tempo.

Greg was returning with Nick and they both walked in on the scene. Nick put his hand on Greg's shoulder, seeing his friend stiffen. Both Greg and Nick clearly saw the play of emotions on Grissom's face, as he felt the baby move.

Sara smiled at seeing Greg, and said, "Greg, come feel. She must know she has an audience," Sara laughed.

Greg moved forward and said, "He Sara He," he joked. Grissom stepped away from Sara as if he had been burned. He watched Greg squat next to Sara and place his hand protectively on her belly, his eyes found and held Grissom's.

"I was just telling Sofia that she looking great, don't you agree Greg?" Sara gently pushed. She was happy to see Greg understood her silent plea and to hear him offer.

"Yes, you look good, Sofia, keep up the good work," he smiled; it was a bit forced, but it was a step in the right direction.

Grissom spoke up, asking "What are you doing this weekend?" he wanted to know, looking at Greg and Sara.

Before Sara could speak, Greg responded, "We have plans on Saturday, what do you have in mind?"

"I thought a BBQ at my place," Grissom offered, not sure if Greg was making excuses. He was trying to find some common ground with the younger man.

"Can we do it on Sunday?" Greg asked. Grissom gave a nod, "Sure, if you see the lovebirds before I do, pass on the invite," he said, making reference to Catherine and Warrick.

Sara waited until everyone was gone, before she asked, "What is happening on Saturday?"

Greg smiled. "You will have to wait and see," was all he offered. "I have to make a call. Are you ok to drive yourself home?" he asked, helping her put her files away. He picked up the Morrison file and asked, "I thought this was done?"

Sara took it from him and said, "I just wanted to double check before it gets sent out, and yes I can drive myself home. Mora is waiting on me. We are going shopping with Catherine," she offered.

Greg kissed her and walked out to make his call. He waited until he was sure Sara was gone, before he called Steve. He reached his voice mail and asked him to call him.

Greg sat with Nick as they were waiting on the lab results from their case. Greg heard his name being paged and went to see what was wrong. "You have a call on line one," the receptionist told him with a smile.

"Sanders," he said, picking up the line. Steve's voice sounded in his ear, causing him to smile.

"I was worried you were not going to call," Steve said, sounding out of breath.

"Steve, can you hold, I just want to change phones, or let me call you right back on my cell," he said. Steve agreed and Greg hung up and pulled out his cell. He walked down the hall to where he had left Nick.

"Nicky, I will be right back," he said holding up his cell. Nick gave a nod that he understood and watched Greg heading for the door that led to the parking lot and lunch area outside.

Greg dialed as he walked. Steve picked up on the first ring, "Sorry, I was at the front reception," he offered.

"Do you have some free time? I get off work at 7am, is that early enough to meet for coffee and go over what is going to happen this weekend?" Greg asked. Steve agreed and said he would meet Greg at that time.

Nick found his friend sitting outside in the sun, getting ready to go down. "I am meeting him for coffee," was all he gave Nick.

"You will have to go solo. I have a breakfast date with Naya," Nick laughed trying to ease the tension in his friend's shoulders.

Sara sang along with the radio, she had a wonderful time with Mora and Catherine. They helped Cat pick out a dress, as she and Warrick were going away this weekend with Lindsey. Sara joked that they were running off to get married, but the look on Cat's face told her this was no joking matter.

Cat explained this was what they wanted, and asked her to please not be angry. Sara smiled understanding and said, "I want lots of pictures and I get to throw your party once you get back and make the announcement."

After that was done, the rest of the afternoon went by tension filled. Sara hummed a tune, while she pulled on a white t-shirt and shorts.

She rubbed cream on her belly, muttering "Three months to go." Once she was done, she made her way down the hall to the kitchen and ordered a pizza, before taking a shower. She reached for the box and bottle of chocolate milk and made her way out to her patio. The radio was still on. Sara got up and retrieved her bag.

She pulled out the file she was looking for, propped her legs up, and began to read. Sara was pulled from her file by the ringing of her phone, "Sidle," she said, reaching for a third slice of pizza.

"Hiya, sweet thing," Greg's voice sounded in her ear. She put down the pizza and moved the file from her lap.

"How is it going?" she asked. Sara listened as Greg told her about the case; she would review the info tomorrow, but she enjoyed the information he was giving her.

Sara missed being out in the field, she loved her job, and she knew it would be tough when the baby was born, but she knew both her and Greg would figure it out.

"Okay, Sara, get some sleep and I will see you later, I love you," Greg said into the phone before hanging up.

Sara finished her pizza and wrapped up the rest. She cleaned up the patio table and got ready for bed.

Sleep would not come; Sara finally tossed the covers back and walked to the living room. She reached for her Judge file. "Why can't I let this go?" she said to the empty room.

Sara turned on her heel and walked back to her room. Twenty minutes later she walked out of the door, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt. One of Greg's plaid shirts covered her shoulders.

CSI was quiet as everyone was out on a case; Grissom was out in the field as well. Sara walked into one of the workrooms. She called down for the file box. Archie smiled as he carried it in. "Hey Sara, are you supposed to be here?" he asked, putting the box down.

"Just can't get something out of my head," she smiled, taking the lid off. Archie watched Sara for a moment. Sensing she wanted to get to work, he said his goodbyes.

Sara pulled out the sewage company's paperwork. Time flew by as her eyes flew over page after page of information.

Her fingers danced on her laptop, searching for information, when she found a reference of some kind.

Hours ticked by, but Sara did not notice, like a bloodhound she had caught a scent and would not stop until she had all the answers.

Chuck was taken from his cell and into an interview room where a man was sitting. He sneered at the guard as he closed the door.

"Bout time you got here, this place stinks," he grumbled as he sat down. The man in the suit remained still.

"When am I getting out of this shit heap?" he asked, but was met by silence once more. Something in the man's gaze unnerved him, so he bit back any further comment he had.

"We are very pleased with you and are working on your release, but it would suit us if you remained here for a little while longer," the suited man said, his voice soft and kind.

"That was not part of the agreement," Chuck said, shaking his head. The suited man folded his hands together and leaned forward, speaking softly.

"Your sister is a pretty girl, our mutual friend sees great potential in her, we would not want her to fall short, now would we?" he said gently, tilting his head, a soft smile brightening his face. To any onlooker he was having a pleasant conversation with his client.

"We will be in touch in a few days," he said, standing up and reaching for his brief case.

Chuck was too shocked to speak. He watched the man knock on the door and walk out.

Warrick was walking back towards the locker room. He was tired and wanted to go home to shower and sleep. He glanced over and caught sight of Sara hunched over, reading.

"Sidle, what are you doing here?" he asked from the doorway. Sara jumped, her hand going to her belly.

"You scared me, Warrick. Did someone ever tell you not to scare a pregnant woman whose bladder is high?" she laughed.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked, coming into the room. Sara quickly covered what she was doing.

"Yes, but I am getting ready to go home," she said, putting things back in the file box.

"What are you working on?" he asked. Sara moved quickly. She closed her file; she had made copies of everything she would need to take home.

"Nothing I want to share right now. Go home, Warrick, you look beat," she said, touching his shoulder.

"Sara," he said, shaking his head. Sara covered his mouth, smiling. "I know you have a big weekend planned. I will have something to show you by then, I promise."

Warrick laughed into her hand and gave in. "Fine, go home before Greg sees you," he said.

"Too late. Greg has seen her," Greg said, standing in the doorway. He did not look happy at seeing Sara at the lab.

"Archie said you have been here all night," he said, his hands on his hips. "Sara, you are supposed to be taking it easy."

Sara walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I could not sleep so I thought I would come in and do some research. I am going home." Sara dropped her head on his shoulder, gently kissing his neck.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked kissing him again.

Greg gave in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "No, I will be done in an hour or so, I just want to tag and submit the evidence we brought back, before I head home," he lied.

Sara sighed and stepped away. "Okay, I will see you at home." She turned and kissed Warrick goodbye, since she would not be seeing him again. He would be leaving directly after shift tonight with Catherine.

"Have a good time," she smiled. Greg walked Sara out to her car. He opened the door and helped her inside.

"Are you okay to drive home?" he asked. Sara frowned and shook her head, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"Greg, I am pregnant, not handicapped," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I know that, but I still worry," he softly said. This caused her to crumble. She leaned over to kiss him.

"I will be waiting for you in bed," she whispered against his lips.

Greg watched her drive away, before he walked over to his car. Nick had already taken the evidence inside. He would get the ball rolling, so he could meet with Steve.

Greg walked into the diner and smiled, seeing Steve sitting at a corner table. He waved at Greg, a nervous smile on his face.

"You look tired," Steve offered, once Greg sat down. The waitress came over and they placed their order.

"It was a long night, so how have you been doing?" Greg asked, noticing the man was jumpy.

"Happy, scared, what if she blames me for leaving her alone?" Steve spoke so quickly that Greg leaned forward.

"Hey, slow down, my head is on pause," he laughed. The waitress arrived with their coffee.

"Tell me about her," Steve asked slowly, his eyes holding Greg's gaze.

"There is so much to the art of Sara Sidle, she is brilliant, one of the very best CSI I know, she taught me a lot and continues to. She is funny in a morbid kind of way. Sara is loyal and kind. She has a touch of attitude. But most people don't get to see the softer side of Sara because of the hard as nails outer shell," Greg stopped to sip his coffee.

"If you are lucky to be included in her circle, she would do anything to protect you and keep you safe," Greg said, all his love and respect for Sara clearly indicated on his face.

The food arrived and they dug in, Steve waiting a bit, before asking, "Does Sara still dance?" he wanted to know, after swallowing what was in his mouth.

Greg put down his fork and said, "Let me tell you how Sara and I met," he said hoping this would fill him in and get a better picture of the woman he was about to meet.

Greg hid his smile, when he saw Steve's face harden, when he spoke of the hard time and the secrets that had hurt Sara. Almost an hour later Greg was nursing another mug of coffee, he said, "Even after everything that has happened to us, she still loves me and wants to be my wife."

Steve glanced at his watch. He had just under an hour before he needed to head to work. "I see how much you love Sara. I am happy my sister found you."

"Okay, I have told Sara not to make plans for Saturday, here is her address," Greg said, reaching into his pocket for his little note book, and wrote the address down.

"It will just be us, at the house. Nick Stokes might be there. He is the man you met before," Greg said, passing him the paper.

Steve gave a nod, "And who is he to Sara?" he asked curious, remembering the way the man starred at him.

"Nick is Sara's best friend, he has been her family for a very long time. He was the first one Sara ever let inside past the walls. His family has claimed her as one of their own," Greg laughed.

"I have to call Mr. Stokes and let him know I plan to make an honest woman out of Sara," he joked.

Steve was suddenly worried, "I don't want to cause any trouble for Sara," he said, looking at the paper.

"Nick is fine. He understands Sara needs her big brother. Please do not worry. I can see you and Nick getting along fine. He is a good man and will do what is best for Sara," Greg said, trying to put the man at ease.

"I will come by first, then my wife and daughter will follow, I think it would be best to see Sara alone first," Steve said almost giddy.

They chatted for a bit longer and said their good byes. Greg sat in his car for a moment, before starting it. He thought of nothing as he drove, he quietly entered the house and quickly showered.

He sighed as he climbed into bed naked beside Sara. Almost sensing him, she turned towards him, her lips finding his. Greg made sweet love to Sara; he poured his heart into the act of loving her body.

Finally, with both of them spent, did sleep come.

The next day went by in a blur; Greg was called into work early due to a triple homicide. An hour later Sara was called in, as they were busy and a body had been found at the Las Vegas Dump.

Sara left a message on Greg's voice mail so he would know she was on active duty.

Sara pulled up onto the scene, excitement pumped though her. Jim smiled seeing her. "Sara," he said, sending her a wink.

"Is Nick already here?" Sara asked as she pulled her case free. Jim shook his head, "No, but he is on his way," before turning all business.

"DB is female, approximately 19 to 21 years of age. All we have is a library card with her name on it. I have already called it in," Jim said, as they stopped in front of the dead girl.

"They didn't even try to hide her," Sara said as she began to take photos of the girl's shoes. David was just wrapping up. Sara was lost in her own world, she snapped her pictures and placed her markers as she went. When she had completed the photos, Nick had not yet arrived, so she began to plaster the foot and tire marks.

An officer shadowed her every more, Sara just tuned him out and worked. David removed the body and Sara found two shells casing in a pool of blood, the dirt was saturated with it.

Sara worked oblivious to what was happening around her; Nick finally arrived just as she was wrapping up. "Cowboy, nice of you to show up," she laughed.

"Sorry, I ran into a problem with Catherine," he said as he helped her pack the evidence away. "This guy broke into the crime scene looking for his Mary. The cops handcuffed him, but he kept coming. We thought it was the victim he was so upset about," Nick said, stopping to chat.

"Mary was not the victim," Sara added, seeing Nick's easy smile begin to show. "Nope, it what the stupid bird, he was afraid the bird would be traumatized by the body," he chuckled

Sara smiled and added, "Only in Vegas," she laughed. Sara walked around to the driver side and climbed in.

"I will see you at the lab," she said, closing the door. Nick gently hit the hood to show he had heard.

Sara was tired, as she waited on the toxic screen from the victim. Sara was looking at her driver's license photo. Kelly Webber was her name and she was 19 years old. Sara closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Chuck Webber popped into her head, Sara's head snapped up. She reached for her phone and called Jim.

"Brass," he spoke into his cell.

"Jim, it's Sara. I think Kelly Webber is Chuck's sister," she said, standing up to walk down the hall where Archie was seated.

"Hold on, Jim," she said, before turning to Archie. "Do a search under this address and see if anyone else is using this address," Sara asked him.

"Jim, Chuck is using the same address."

Brass wrote down what Sara was telling him.

"Okay, leave it with me. I will get back to you. I am still on location so give me some time," he said, before saying good-bye.

Grissom walked into the room. "Sara," he called and motioned for her to follow. Sara thanked Archie and followed.

"Thanks for coming in tonight, how did it feel to back in the field?" he asked sitting down.

Sara smiled and said, "Wonderful. You never realize how much you love something until it is gone," she sighed, sitting down.

"Sara, the reason I needed to see you was, I need to review the case with Nick and pass it on to him," Grissom said softly.

Sara sat up, her face clouded with anger, "What?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"Sara, you know that you are not supposed to be in the field. I called because we were in a tight spot, but you are a liability to us right know," he said feeling horrible.

Sara began to pace, anger moved within her. "That is bullshit and you know it, this is my case," she said, her voice rising.

"Sara, please try to understand, all you can do is processing," Grissom tried to explain, but Sara snapped.

"You and your rule book can go to hell," she shouted flinging the door open and storming out of his office.

Sara walked down the hall, blinking back tears, _Damn these hormones,_ she thought. She saw Nick and called out to him. He saw her tense shoulders and angry eyes.

"Sara, what is wrong?" he asked, touching her arm, just to have her step away from him.

Sara quickly told him of her lead and said the report was on her desk. Nick was confused.

"Okay and I need to know this why?" he asked, glad she allowed him to finally take her arm.

"The case is yours, I am a liability," she vented. Nick listened as she explained.

Nick was furious and said he would talk to Grissom, but Sara shook her head. "I am going home, please tell Greg when you see him," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Nick watched her walk to the locker rooms; a moment later she walked out of the building. He turned to see Grissom with a sad expression on his face.

Nick placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. Grissom decided to just walk away.

Chuck Webber stood in his cell in complete shock, his sister dead. His Kelly bird was gone.

Jim stood watching the man, the play of emotions reflected in his eyes. "Do you want to tell me anything?" Jim asked.

Chuck turned his head away as rage boiled in his insides. "I have nothing to say to you."

Jim stood there for a moment longer, before he turned and left the man alone. Chuck was not sure how he found his bunk.

His mind was reeling, the words of the suite man bounced in his head. _"Your sister is a pretty girl, our mutual friend sees great potential in her, we would not want her to fall short know, would we?"_

Chuck reached for the pad of paper and pen, which laid on the floor. He began to write and write until his fingers hurt. Once he was done, he called the guard and said.

"Can you please mail this out? My sister was killed, my family has to know," he said, his eyes pleading.

The guard took pity on him and accepted the letter, he had seen him writing like a mad man. He put the letter in his pocket and went back to stand against the wall.

The sun was just peaking over the night clouds when Chuck began to yell; "I need to talk to Warrick Brown or Sara Sidle," he was frantic.

Two guards approached the cell, trying to quiet him down; they were too preoccupied to see the desk guard picking up the phone.

No one saw him as he spoke softly into the phone, "We have a problem."

Sara was sitting on the sofa waiting for Greg. Sleep had not come, she was too wound up. Her phone rang, "Sidle" she said into her cell.

Sara looked out of the window. Saturday had arrived and it was going to be a scorcher.

"Sara," Jim said his voice was strained. "I need you to come down to the station. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Did something happen to Greg?" she asked, fear sizing. Jim quickly jumped in.

"No, no, Sara. Greg is fine as far I know, this has to do with Chuck Webber," he said. "I would rather talk to you in person," he finished.

"Okay, I will leave a note for Greg and head out," she said and hung up. Sara wrote Greg a quick note and quickly dressed.

Half an hour later she walked into the police station. She had stopped for coffee. Jim smiled, seeing the X-large regular. Sara smiled as he passed him the coffee and bagel.

"You sounded hungry," she said, following him to his office. Sara sat down, while he closed the door.

"That is why you are my favorite," he said, slowly sipping his hot coffee.

Sara waited a moment, before she asked, "So what is happening?"

Jim offered her half of his breakfast bagel but Sara shook her head.

"Do you know why Warrick is not answering his cell?" he asked, opening his drawer, looking for a salt packet.

Sara smiled and reached into the bag and pulled out the napkins, two packets of ketchup and a salt and pepper packet.

"Thanks," Jim said smiling, accepting what she passed him.

"Warrick and Catherine have gone away for the weekend, they left right after shift," she told him, her hand going to her belly to rub it, it had become a habit.

Jim went on to tell Sara what had happened, Sara sat listening to him and once he was done, she asked, "Why does he want to speak to us?" she said more to herself than to Jim.

"Do you want to speak to him?" Jim asked, before popping the last bit of his bagel into his mouth.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, let's go and see what he has to say," she said, getting to her feet.

Jim wiped his hands and left with Sara, heading for the cells below. They went to the duty desk. "Bring Webber to interview room 1," he said to the officer behind the desk.

The young man shook his head and said, "Sorry, Sir, you just missed him, he is being moved."

Jim looked confused. "Where? I did not authorize a move. It is Saturday; no one gets moved over the weekend. Let me see the paper work."

The young officer began to look around, his face going red finally he said, "Last shift must have moved it; the forms are not where they should be."

"This does not feel right," Jim said, looking at Sara, "Something is not right," he said, moving towards the stairs.

Sara followed, Jim ran up the stairs and toward the back door. He saw the armed bus through the window and took off.

Sara was hot on his heels, she moved as quickly as her belly would allow. Jim tossed open the door.

Nick was walking along the parking lot and notice that Sara's car was parked at LVPD.

He turned on his heels and made his way over. He rounded the corner and saw Jim push through the door. He continued to walk seeing Sara was a few feet behind Jim.

"What is going on here? Who authorized this inmate's removal?" Jim said coming to stand before him.

Chuck saw Sara and called to her, the man was shackled so Sara stepped closer to him.

"You can't let him get away with this, he killed my sister, and Peter Morrison," Chuck said glancing around.

"How does your sister tie with Judge Morrison's son's death"? Sara asked stepping closer.

Chuck went to speak when there was a loud bang. Sara could not stop the scream that ripped from her throat when she felt Chuck Webbers blood splatter over her face and clothes.

No one saw the man in the suite as he stepped away from the ledge of the building. He was softly humming to himself and he placed the rifle in the long black duffel back. He moved towards the parking door stairs, briefcase in hand. He pulled open the door, stopping for just a moment to look at the bag he had left behind.

"One down, two to go," he said with a smile, before going through the door. Moments later he was pulling out of the lot and into traffic.

A/N Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Your words make my fingers move.

ObessedTWFan – Thanks for the review, you had me smiling for well over an hour after reading your review. I hope this chapter does not let you down

Kegel – Thank you soo much for all your help. You are a Godsend.

grissomsgirl176 – Thanks for the kind words. I am so happy you like it. My biggest fear was always that no one would "Get it" As for being a great writer, I just take it one chapter at a time and hope people like it.


	20. Chpt 20 Home Sweet Home

A/N Thanks to Kegel, for all you help! You have made my life easier. There will only be 3 or 4 chapters left to this story so the end if near.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 20 Home Sweet Home

Greg walked into the house and called out to Sara. He frowned when there was no response. He removed his shoes and jacket and made his way down the hall thinking she may be sleeping.

He opened the bedroom door and saw the bed was empty; he made his way to the kitchen and found the note that she had gone to see Jim and would be home in a bit.

Greg pulled out the food for the BBQ from the fridge; he had put it in there to thaw out slowly. Greg glanced at the clock; he had plenty of time to get things done before Steve arrived. Nick was bringing the beer so he did not have to worry about it.

He left the food in the sink and headed for the shower. Then he would try to squeeze in a quick nap.

---

Nick hit the ground after hearing the rifle shot, but was quickly back on his feet hearing Sara scream. His eyes found her as she stumbled under the weight of the man in shackles.

Sara sank to the ground holding a dying Chuck. Brass was taking control of the situation and barking off orders.

"He did this," Chuck gasped as he fought to breathe. Sara cradled his head; she was in shock. _What was going on here? _her mind screamed.

"Who did this? Give me a name Chuck," Sara said wanting to shake him. But it was no use. All she got was a wet gurgling sound from the man lying in her arms.

"I hear you Kelly bear, the letter, every thing you need is in the letter." He smiled before he went still. Sara just starred at him.

"Sara," Nick shouted dropping to his knees beside her, his hands going to her face. "Are you okay, where are you hurt?" he asked frantically, his hands running over her shoulders, arms and the top of her belly.

"Cowboy, I am fine, it is his blood," she said calmly, taking hold of his hands, her eyes holding his.

Two guards came forward and removed the body so Sara could get up. Nick helped her to her feet and pulled her in for a hug.

Jim came to stand next to her, his eyes searching hers for any sign of pain.

Sara touched his hand and said, "I am fine, you need to call Grissom," Sara said watching the men tape off the crime scene.

Jim shook his head. "Sorry Sara, this one goes to Day shift." Sara bit back her response. She knew somehow this was tied into the Judges case but she did not know the how yet.

"Come on, let's get you home," Nick said looking at Brass who gave a shake of his head.

"I will let them know you will be in tomorrow to answer any questions and give a report," Jim said with a smile.

Sara followed Nick back inside. She went to the ladies room and stopped, turned on her heel and followed Nick who had gone to get her purse from Jim's office.

"Nicky, I need you to take pictures," she said, seeing him come out with his camera.

"One step ahead of you, sweetness," he laughed. Nick snapped off pictures of Sara's face and clothes. They were off, not before grabbing a bag of her clothes.

Sara sighed seeing her home, she was glad that Greg's car was parked in the driveway.

Greg was fast asleep, when he heard the door open and Sara's voice softly talking to Nick. Greg rolled over and looked at the clock; he had been sleeping for a little over an hour. He rolled out of bed calling out.

"It's about time you came home," he laughed walking into the hall. He stopped dead seeing Sara covered in blood splatter. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut.

"My God, what happened?" he said rushing to her. Sara stopped him by holding up her hands.

"I am fine, Greg. The baby and I are fine, just calm down sweetie," she said calmly. Nick helped him to a chair.

Sara quickly told him what happened and he found himself getting angry but did not say anything.

Sara waited for his anger but was surprised when none came. So she simply stood up, not wanting to jinx herself and said, "I need to take a shower."

She reached for the evidence bag and walked down the hall. "Greg, can you help me?" she called out.

Greg excused himself and followed her down into the bathroom. He closed the door and she passed him a pair of gloves.

He put them on and opened the bags. Sara slowly removed her jacket and passed it to Greg. He put it in the bag, sealed it and wrote the time and date and a brief description of what was inside. They repeated the process until Sara stood only in her undies.

Greg took the bags and passed everything off to Nick who would drop it off. "I will be back in a bit," he offered.

Greg locked the door and went back to the bathroom. The shower was running and he walked in.

Sara smiled when she felt Greg wrap his arm around her from behind, his hands gently caressing her belly.

Greg made soft love to Sara in the shower. Once they were both spent they slowly climbed out.

Sara took her time getting dressed. She chose a simple cut dress with thin straps. Its built-in support cupped her swelling breast. The cut was just above the knee showing off her long legs.

Greg was already at the BBQ when she walked out searching for him. "Is Nick coming back?" Sara called out as she prepared the potatoes for the BBQ.

"I think so," Greg called out, shutting the lid. Sara walked out into the sun holding a tray, which he took from her.

"So what is all the secrecy about?" she asked biting down on a carrot. Greg felt himself getting nervous.

"Sara, you know I love you, right?" he said drawing her close. Sara looked at him and smiled.

"Yes and I love you," she laughed. Sara went to say more but her doorbell cut her off. Greg looked at his watch; it was too early for Steve to arrive.

Sara went to answer the door; Greg went back to cleaning the grill. Greg turned with a frown as he saw Grissom walking through the sliding door just behind Sara.

"Sorry Greg, but I heard what happened and I wanted to come and see if Sara was alright and get her statement," he said to the younger man.

Greg forced a smile and went back to the task at hand. Greg listened quietly as Sara told Grissom what happened and he took notes.

Nick called out to Greg as he walked around the house, coming through the back; he stopped seeing Grissom at the table. He called out a hello and went to Greg.

"What is he doing here?" he asked forcing him not to look at his boss. Greg quickly told him and Nick frowned.

"Steve will be here in less than half an hour. He has got to go," Greg said. It was at that moment when the words left Greg's mouth that Sara asked Grissom if he wanted to stay for the BBQ.

Greg all but groaned when he heard the older man agree. Greg turned with pleading eyes to Nick who shrugged his shoulders.

Sara got up and went inside to get the food. She passed Greg the tray but not before she planted a kiss on his lips.

Sara was just getting comfortable when the doorbell rang once more, she groaned and went to get to her feet.

Greg held up his hand passing the spatula to Nick, "I'll get it," he called out moving towards the sliding door.

Greg opened the door to find a very nervous looking Steve standing on the Welcome mat. He held a large arrangement of flowers.

Steve smiled at Greg. "I was not sure what kind she liked so I got two of each," he laughed.

Greg invited him in and said, "Hold, I will go and get her." He left the man alone. Steve looked around the room and stepped closer to examine the photos that hung on the walls and sat on her end tables, many of them of Sara and Greg, Sara with different people. Steve was suddenly very happy she had people who had cared about her, that loved her.

Steve turned when he heard Greg returning with Sara. "Who is it? Were it those little girls selling cookies?" Steve heard her ask.

Sara stopped seeing this man standing in her living room looking ready to throw up. She smiled seeing the flowers, thinking they were from Greg.

The man did not step towards her and Greg remained silent watching her face.

"Greg, what is going on? Who is this?" she asked, beginning to feel very uncomfortable as this man simply stared at her.

Nick turned the BBQ on low and went to watch from the doorway. He did not want to miss this important event in Sara's life.

Grissom stood as well, not sure what was going on. So he stood next to Nick and watched.

Steve looked at his sister, pure joy washed through him as tears flooded his eyes. "It looks like my fairy girl is all grown up," he said, his throat thick with emotion.

Sara's eyes widened and she grabbed Greg's arm. There was only one person who ever called her that.

"Steven," she gasped, trying to see the boy within the man, all doubt left her mind when he smiled.

Sara and Steve moved as one person, forgotten were the flowers as Steve dropped them to wrap his arms around his little sister.

Sara hugged him to her, crying over and over. "I can't believe it."

Steve could not speak at all.

He simply returned her hug, tears falling from his eyes while a smile lit his handsome face. Steve's voice was muffled as he spoke into his shoulder as they rocked back and forth sobbing. "I found her, mom, thank you, thank you."

Greg blinked away his own tears and walked to the sliding door, Nick did not care. He let his tears fall. He stepped aside, allowing Greg room to pass. Once he walked through the door, Nick slid it closed giving brother and sister some privacy.

A/N

Thanks to grissomsgirl176, your review made my day Thank you sooo much


End file.
